O Romeo Romeo
by PR0F.GMK
Summary: Romeo knew the women in Fairy Tail were some of the most beautiful and amazing ones out there, but he never thought he'd have a chance with any of them. That was until he went on a mission with Lucy, a mission he'll never forget, one that changed everything.
1. Mission with Lucy

**Author's Note: I never expected myself to write fanfics, let alone one like this, but eh if you want something done do it yourself.**

* * *

Romeo could help but try and keep his eyes focused on his hands on the table, as he didn't think he could handle looking around the guild, specifically at the women in it. Ever since Natsu and the others returned from Tenrou island he was happier than ever. Fairy Tail's pride was restored when they won the Grand Magic Games and their old guild base returned to them. But despite being as happy as he was as a child, he was that no longer, as he grew older he noticed the curves women showed, the bust that protruded on their chest, and the faces they wore. And their effects were starting to take their toll on him. He had already had the talk with his father, the awkwardness was something he could never forget, but despite his pervy nature, he had to admit his father explained it to him very well.

And even after telling him all the mandatory things he had to know was done, Macao went even further, telling him how to respect women, give them space, try not to stare too much, and don't, well, act like he sometimes does, especially after having a couple of drinks. Macao wanted Romeo to avoid all the mistakes he made growing up, using his own faults to make his son into a better man.

That talk was about 2 years ago, and while he was able to do well at first, it only got harder as his hormones started to settle on. While he admitted that guildmates like Bisca and Kinana were beautiful and well, sexy, he was able to use the vision of them as older sister/mother figures to quell some of his, well naughty thoughts. But people like Jenny from Blue Pegasus were something else, whenever she visited with her guild he would always find an excuse to be somewhere else. After having all these thoughts for a while, it finally accumulated when he was helping out his father search through the guild's storage to find some things to help pay off the debt they've accumulated. He found an old issue of Sorcerer Magazine, having both Lucy and Mirajane on the cover, he decided to take it home to look through it than, hoping that maybe there'd be an old picture of the guild in it to bring back old memories, after all that photographer was at the guild a lot back then, even during the 7 years since then he showed up a couple of times to give some money he earned to help out the guild, Romeo couldn't help but admire the guy a little.

So after helping his dad get into bed from passing out drunk, happening so many times it became as natural as the sun rising for Romeo, he opened up that magazine, and Romeo could barely keep his mouth from hitting the floor. In the magazine were pictures of Mira and Lucy, clad in some very revealing swimsuits, not leaving much to the imagination, with Mira and Lucy in orange and pink bikinis respectively. Both had a page dedicated to them posing in them, but one that really stuck in Romeo's mind was where to had their breasts squished together smiling together at the camera. He had to wonder how the photographer was able to take such good pictures without passing out from their beauty. In the end, Romeo couldn't help but well, let one out, finishing right on the pages of the magazine.

After that incident Romeo couldn't help but feel a bit disgusted with himself, they were his guild-mates, he couldn't help but feel like he was violating them a bit, but in the end it didn't stop him from finding other issues of Sorcerer Magazine, with photos from guild-mates like Cana, someone who he still felt was like an older sister to him from all the times she at his house drinking with his father, to Lisanna, who while not as filled out as her older sister, still could make any guy drool if she wanted. The sessions he had using the photos as his materials became a weekly routine for Romeo, that was until Natsu and those missing came back. The people who he used as well, inspiration for his session were back, and standing in the same building as him, and honestly, the photos didn't do them justice. He saw their beauty with his new teenage mind up close, and it was driving him a bit insane. Cana came to his house to drink with his father like old times, hanging out with Natsu would usually include Lucy, and getting some food would usually put him face to face with Mirajane or Lisanna, and each one of them in outfits that showed off how beautiful they were. Cana's bikini top left little to the imagination and her pants hugged her bottom half nicely, Lucy's clothes showed off her legs from her mini skirt and bust from the short top that left her belly exposed. MIrajane's dresses, while not revealing, definitely made you want to look her way with how well she filled them out. And while Lisanna wore mostly casual clothes, she still was able to make them work well enough that Romeo had trouble not to take a closer look as she passed by him on occasion. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to go back to his weekly sessions with his old materials now that they were back. He just felt like it was wrong to think of that way one night, and then talk to them as the little brother of Fairy Tail the next day. The only relief he experienced was after Mirajane and Jenny's round at the Grand Magic Games, the stuff his eyes and the eyes of every man, and some women, who watched it would be enough for a lifetime of sessions. He still remembers hastily excusing himself after the match to use the bathroom, letting out one the biggest loads he could ever remember having. But its been awhile since then, and the thoughts have accumulated once more, leading to his current predicament.

There weren't that many people at the guild today, specifically most of the male members, as most of them decided to take a long difficult set of missions to bond and get a bunch of money for the guild, Romeo wanted to go to but was told sadly by Natsu and Gray there were already too many people, and that he needed to stay at the guild in case there was an emergency. He begrudgingly accepted the explanation, though it was a bit hard as even his father was going.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo!"

Romeo turned her head to the source of the noise, it was from Mirajane, who was currently serving at the bar with her sister helping, Lucy was also sitting on the other side of her with a hopeful look on her face. Feeling like this was important Romeo went to go see what she need him for. Breathing in and out slowly as he walks to help control himself, thanking whatever god out there that he could now somewhat control his erection from becoming too noticeably thanks to talking to them enough times.

"Hey Mira, Lucy, what is it?"

"Romeo, do you think you could go a mission with Lucy" Mira blatantly said with a smile on her face

"Huh?!" Romeo couldn't help but say. A mission with Lucy, as much as he would want to help her, now probably wasn't a good time, he didn't know if he would be able to contain himself being with her.

"I need help with a job." Lucy said to him, trying to look a little needy in hopes of convincing him to help her,

"A job? Why?" Romeo asked, as hard as it was trying to contain himself, if one of his guildmates needed help than it didn't matter how he felt.

"Lucy here wants to go to a job at a village about a 2-3 hour train ride from here, unfortunately they were recently attacked by some monsters, and while some mages who were there at the time fought them off before anyone could get hurt, most of the buildings were damaged and farming areas were damaged greatly. And with the cold season to approach their area soon, they need help to restore their village enough in order to be properly prepared for it." Mira explained.

"I see, but why do you need my help?" Romeo inquired.

"My spirits and I can do most of the requirements listed for the jobs, however, with the cold starting to settle in over there and the materials that are going to be used, someone with expertise in fire magic is needed. As if the cold settles in too much while the materials aren't properly in place, it could compromise the new buildings." Lucy answered, "I was going to wait for Natsu to come back so we could do it together, that was until I realized how long it would take for him to get back, and that he might do more harm than good for the town, they are REBUILDING after all."

"So I suggested to Lucy that she take you along with her." Mira said, "I also thought it'd be a good experience since you don't do missions like this much, plus you'll go with only one other person, as most of your long missions have you going with 3 or more people."

Romeo look at both Lucy and Mira, while the reason to take the job seemed good, he didn't know if he could survive being with Lucy for a what would probably be a couple of days? As he stood there coming up with an answer Lucy spoke up.

"I'm really sorry for asking this of you so suddenly Romeo but I would really appreciate for you to come and help me, I really need the jewels and there are no other jobs that could get me enough of it to pay my rent for this month." Lucy told me with a sorry smile on her face, but it was soon replaced with a hopeful one as she said "Besides it'll be a good bonding experience for us, we haven't gone out in a mission together in ages, and in most of them you spend most of the time with Natsu and Gray training."

Romeo looked at Lucy who still had that hopeful smile on her face and then turned to Mira who also had that same smile on her face, in the end he inwardly sighed and said "Sure! Of course I'll help!"

Lucy quickly pulled him into a hug, causing her breast to squeeze in between his chest and chin, barely not hitting his face, he couldn't help but be thankful for finally starting to grow taller or those precious orbs might have caused him to pass out.

"Thank you, thank you!" Lucy shouted as she finally let him "If it's not too much of a rush do you mind us leaving tomorrow morning? I want to get there as soon as possible."

"Sure!" Romeo replied, "It's starting to get late so I'll head home to prepare, I'll meet you at the train station in the morning. Bye you two!" Romeo said as he left the guild to make his way home.

"Bye Romeo!" Lucy and Mira replied back

"He's such a nice kid." Lucy said after he left

"I know, he's grown up so nicely, I can't wait to see the fine young man he'll become in a few years." Mira replied

"I gotta say, out of everyone we saw again after coming back he surprised me the most, guess that's what happens when you go from 6 to 13" Lucy stated

"I know, I remember taking care of him when he was young, sometimes Lissana and I would babysit him when he was young, I gotta say I'm a bit sad at missing so many years of his life, but he's become such a responsible young boy, with a body most boys could only dream of. I'm proud of him" Mira said

"I know, that shirt doesn't really cover much, does it?" Lucy added, "If he was a bit older he'd definitely be a sight for eyes, might give the other male members some competition in a couple of years."

" I agree, not even Natsu, Gray, or Elfman were that fit when they were his age, hehe, but he's still the guild's little brother, so try not to tease him too much on the mission, he is around that age, and with beautiful women like us around it might be hard for him to think as straight as he does." Mira added

"Hehe, don't worry I'll take good care of him, maybe help him with some girl/dating advice, someone like him shouldn't be single." Lucy stated

"I'm surprised he and Wendy haven't gone out, have you asked her about it?" Mira asked

"I actually did bring up the subject a little while ago with her, while a bit embarrassed she stated she only thought of Romeo as a friend, and she seemed really genuine about it." Lucy answered

"Oh what a shame, they would be so cute together, so speaking about dating, how and you and Natsu?" Mira question Lucy

"Limbo at the moment, while we do care for each other, it isn't really love at least not yet, and with all of the things happenings we haven't really been able to explore it, though we have done the deed a couple of times." Lucy finished

"Oh my! You must tell me the details, my love life hasn't really been that exciting for a while so I need something." Mira asked

"OK OK, but I can't go too into the details, I need to get leave to get ready for the mission too, wouldn't be fair to Romeo to make him wait cause I stayed up too long." Lucy stated

* * *

Finally finished packing for the trip Romeo got ready for bed, he couldn't help but sigh, he didn't regret taking the job,

Lucy needed help, and he couldn't just refuse. But he knew that this would be a challenge for him, Lucy was right when she said he did spend more time with Gray and Natsu training while on missions with them because it was one of the few things that could help distract him from just staring at Lucy.

"Huh, just forget about it for now, I need to get some sleep and be on time tomorrow."

And with that Romeo drifted off to sleep, but not without having a rather pleasant dream featuring an oh so familiar blonde.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise as Romeo walked to the train station, yawning as the townspeople started to get out of their houses, ready to start their day. As he reached the station he saw Lucy waving to him, still wearing her usual attire, even though it would be a bit chilly where they were supposedly going, hence why he was wearing more than his usual open jacket and shorts.

"Good morning Romeo, I already bought our tickets and the train should be here in a couple of minutes." Lucy told him

"Good morning to you too Lucy." Romeo replied back, to then give out a bit of a yawn.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Lucy asked, tilting her head a bit down to look at him.

"No, actually I slept great, had a really pleasant dream too, though I guess I'm just tired, I was training a lot yesterday before I went into the guild." Romeo Answered

"Well if you're still feeling sleepy you can rest on the train, it'll be a couple of hours before we reach our stop, and even then we'll have to walk for around half an hour. So rest up ok." Lucy order

"Yes ma'am." Romeo sheepishly said back

And then the train pulled up, despite it still being early in the day, there were still a good amount of people on it. Lucy and Romeo took a seat together near a secluded part of the cat, Lucy near the window and Romeo next to the aisle. Rome couldn't help but be a bit glad he was still tired as it was helping to distract himself from thinking about Lucy. But a nap seemed nice, so he started to doze off, leaning his head near the aisle, that was until he felt a pair of hands gently pull his head away and onto something that felt like a nice pillow, looking up he saw Lucy smiling down at him.

"It'll be better if you rest your head on my lap, so get some rest Romeo, I'll wake you up when we get there, OK" Lucy sweetly said

Now Romeo would usually start to blush madly being like this with Lucy, but he felt so tired and he lap felt so comfy that he just nodded back at her and doze off rather quickly.

Lucy couldn't help but smile and giggle at the cute little boy, she told Mirajane she'd take care of him and she intended on doing that, she spent most of the trip looking out the window while slowly stroking Romeo's hair, feeling similar to Natsu's. Most of the trip passed by smoothly, with Romeo sometimes adjusting himself, currently on his side with his face facing Lucy's exposed belly. Lucy couldn't help but enjoy his soft breath, his breath tickling her skin just light enough to be pleasant. But then his breathing became a bit more, rapidly and out of place. Looking down at Romeo to see if he was getting up, he was still fast asleep, as Lucy looked at him a bit confused she noticed something seemingly poking out at his pants. And when she got a good look at it she couldn't help but cover her mouth and stop stroking his hair. Romeo had an erection, which probably meant his sudden change in breathing was cause he was having a rather exciting dream,

'Oh my, I know Mira said he was getting around that age but I didn't expect this.' Lucy thought, she couldn't but stare at it, not being able to take her eyes off the tent forming in the pants 'It must be quite big to make a tent like that, impressive for a boy his age, I wonder who's he's dreaming about, maybe me? Wait no! Don't think like that, he's like a little brother, Mira would kill me if I thought about him like that. OK breath Lucy, just ignore it, boys do that at his age, it's not his fault for it happening.' But still, it was becoming difficult to take her eyes off the bulge showing, that was until a sudden shake rocked the train cart, waking Romeo up.

"Huh, Lucy, are we there?" Romeo asked as he tried to get up

"Almost, we'll be there after the next stop, so you should get ready" Lucy answered

"Ok" Romeo simply replied as he sat up, making his way to the restroom to wash his face to help get him up.

'Thank goodness, couldn't take my eyes off that package he had, man I hoped this trip would let us bond, not make it awkward between us.' Lucy thought

Finally, Lucy and Romeo's stop came, and they got off with their bags, already starting their walk to the town, they were pleasantly walking in silence, despite it being a bit awkward between them, each of them having their own reason for not talking. They continue their journey like that until the unexpected happened, the terrain under their feet was becoming unstable due to the recent rain-shower that recently hit it, and Lucy felt the effects the hard way when she wandered just a bit too close to the side of a hill. The ground around her feet moved to go down the hill, bring her down with it.

"Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed as she started to tumble down

"LUCY!" Romeo lunged at her, catching her midway down the hill, they tumbled down the hill together, with Romeo taking most of the pain until they finally stopped near the bottom, when Romeo slammed his left arm against to a tree to stop them.

"Uggghhh" Romeo grunted as he and Lucy stopped "Lucy, you OK?" He asked her worriedly

"Yeah,I think I'm OK, might've hurt my ankle a bit, what about yo-" Lucy didn't finish her sentence as she look at Romeo, seeing him wounded, he took most of the fall by holding Lucy close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, but that cause his body to get a bunch of scrapes especially on his uncovered arms, with the sleeves torn from the tumble "Romeo! Are you OK! OMG let me help yo-ugghh." Lucy didn't get to finish once again as when she tried to stand up to give Romeo a hand a sharp pain went through her left ankle, causing her to fall into his arms.

"Woah Woah, slow down, I'm OK, these cuts are nothing for me, but I'm sorry I didn't catch you in time, your ankle got messed up cause I wasn't fast enough." Romeo couldn't help but put himself down a bit

"No No Romeo, if you didn't catch me when you did I probably would've gotten some worse injuries." Lucy tried to reassure him

"Well, it seems like your ankle won't allow you to walk." Romeo stated as he got "So I'll carry you to the town" He then said

"Huh, but Romeo your injuries." Lucy said

"Don't worry these are nothing, you're the one who needs help." He stated as he started to help her up

Just as Lucy was about to tell him she could just have one of her spirits help out she saw the look in his eyes, eye burning with passion to help a friend, that he had to do this, and Lucy couldn't help but admire them. Romeo than, despite being almost a head shorter and a bit smaller than her, somewhat easily pick her up and resting her on his back as he move up the hill to get back on the track, being extra careful as he did so as to not cause another landslide, he hands were placed on the bottom of Lucy's thighs as to hold her steady, with her arms wrapped around his neck softly. Romeo would've never thought he'd ever carry Lucy like this, but for some reason he didn't care, he had to get his friend to safety, his hormones being the last thing on his mind. Lucy couldn't help but stare at the back of Romeo's head, she felt so, warm, safe, being carried like this, she only ever felt like this with Natsu. Romeo had a fire similar to that of Natsu, that wanted to protect those precious to him. And Lucy couldn't help but smile as leaned her head onto Romeo as he carried her down the path to the village.

* * *

It took a bit longer to reach the village than originally expected as Romeo was careful not too use up to much energy while carrying Lucy. Looking around Romeo was a bit surprised, at the state of the village, it looks better than he thought! While it was clear it needed some repairs, there were still a good amount of buildings standing, and in good shape. He was searching around for a medic center of some sort for Lucy to get her leg checked out. He soon found one next to an Inn, perfected! He went into the clinic and a Doctor soon came out to help him with Lucy, helping her onto the bed the doctor checked Lucy and him for any major injuries, lucky they both seemed mostly fine, mostly being the keyword.

"Well, you should both count yourselves lucky that you got so little injures from the fall you both took, but" She pointed at Lucy's ankle "That needs to heal for a bit, get a good night's rest and you should be able to use it tomorrow, just don't strain it to much." She warned Lucy, who nodded in agreement.

"As for you." She turned to Romeo, must of those cuts will heal up pretty soon, make sure to clean em before bed and they should be fine in the morning, but your left arm is a bit swollen, it should go down as long as you don't strain it to much for the next couple of days" She than left to go get something and came back with a crutch, handing it to Lucy "Here, use that for the rest of the day and return when you feel fine enough to walk without it, OK?"

"Yes ma'am." Lucy told her as she left

Lucy was about to get up but was helped off the bed by Romeo, helping her to lean on the crutch, and Lucy couldn't help but blush a bit. As she was getting use to her new walking aid, Romeo turned to her and said.

"I'm going to find the City Hall for this place to let them know we've arrived and learn what exactly we have to do. You go to the Inn and find us some rooms."

'But I can go with you too." Lucy argued

"You could, but it'd probably be better if you rest your injuries and get cleaned, your health is a priority, so we can start our work tomorrow, so please, just get some rest."

Lucy could see the worry and plea in Romeo's expression despite having a smile on his face and decided to not to push the subject, parting with Romeo and heading into the Inn she asked the Innkeeper for two single bedrooms.

"I'm sorry but we can't offer that, we need to spare every room we got. There are a lot of townspeople staying her at the moment, along with the anticipated members from other guilds who'll help rebuild the town." The Innkeeper told Lucy with a sorry look on their face.

"Do you have any rooms available?" Lucy asked

"Well, if you don't mind I can give you a room with a King sized bed, will that be Ok?" The Innkeeper offered

Lucy was about to reject the offer and go look for a place with more rooms available, but realized Romeo would probably scold her if she didn't rest as soon as possible, so she caved in and accepted the offer, waling off to the room, but not before providing the Innkeeper with a description of Romeo so he'd be able to know what room they were in.

As she walked down the halls Lucy noticed the room seemed far off from the other, being all the way in the back of the hall, providing them with privacy. As she opened the door to the room she scanned what it had to offer. The main room had the King sized bed near the end of the room, with a couch opposite of it, There were some drawers to put belongings in, as well as a big mirror with a desk and chair set up for people to do makeup or paperwork, there was also a small mini fridge near the corner. She then opened the door to the bathroom, a bit surprised, it looked similar to the one she had at home, but the stone bath was a bit bigger, enough for two people, same with the shower next to it. All in all, Lucy had to admit, this was a nice place to stay for a couple of days. As she put her and Romeo's bags down she called out one of her spirits.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"How may I be of service, Master" Virgo asked

"Hey Virgo, do you think you could help me, I kinda hurt my ankle and need help taking out my clothes and getting cleaned." Lucy told her

"As you command" Virgo replied, helping Lucy into the bathroom while cleaning up, providing Lucy with some new clean clothes when she was done.

"Thank you, Virgo, you may go back," Lucy told Virgo as she finished dressing, but just as Virgo was about to say something "And before you ask, the answer is no, I will not punish you." Virgo simply nodded and vanished.

The clothes Virgo provided Lucy were surprisingly nothing special, a simple pair of loose comfortable shorts that showed of a good amount of her leg, some knee-high black socks, and a pink shirt, no bra. Which Lucy couldn't help but enjoy, while she wasn't a fan of her breast moving around, the tops she's put on to keep 'em in place sometimes were a bit too tight. After all was said and done Lucy couldn't help but start to doze off on the couch a bit.

 _'I'll take a quick nap than wait for Romeo to show up so we can talk about our plan for tomorrow.'_ she thought

Unfortunately, her nap wasn't as short as she thought, and she quickly feel asleep, being way more tired than she expected from the day's event. She slept peacefully on the couch, but somewhere in that sleep, she felt someone pick her up gently, carrying her to the bed, gently laying her down on it, then covering her up. She was too tired to open her eyes and see who it was, but all she knew was that she felt safe in their arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, getting this chapter done, man am I gonna have to committed, originally this story was gonna be smut with just a bit of plot, but I went too into the plot part. I do plan on having other characters to have fun with O Romeo instead of just Lucy. I've already got an outline for the ones I want to include, I'll try an update at least Bi-monthly to get this story done. Already started on the next couple of chapters though so they may come out once or twice a week if everything goes well. So expected the naughty stuff in a chapter or two depending on how much fluff I decide to put in.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all the characters are own by** **Hiro Mashima.**


	2. Bonding

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter this time around, I've decided for this story not to make the chapters too long. This allows me to keep a somewhat OK scheduled, being able to time release better and have chapters ready to go a week or two in advance. Don't wanna spoil you guys too much or I might not be able to keep up.**

* * *

Romeo was walking back to the Inn after finally sorting out all the details with the city council, while they were a bit shocked at his appearance, he assured them he was fine and explained what happened. They then explained to him the plan they had, and that he and Lucy would probably only be in the town for 5 days at max. They would start work tomorrow afternoon, giving him and Lucy some more time to rest their injuries and be ready. As he walked into the Inn where he told Lucy to go to he realized something, in his hurry to get her to rest up, he completely forgot a way for him realize what room they were in!

"Oh excuse me, sir! Are you looking for you blonde hair companion?" Romeo Nodded "She told me to tell you your room is 154, down the hall to the left." The Innkeeper at the desk told him with a smile.

"Thank You." Romeo replied back making his way down the hall after being given a key, realizing he didn't know which room was Lucy's, since she had his bag, "Oh well, guess I'll just sleep in my boxers"

Upon reaching the room he opened the door, surprised to see Lucy inside, sleeping on the couch, and then it hit him, they were sharing a room. His face became bright red, and he considered just staying outside the door, not knowing if he could handle sleeping near her, but then he heard her snore a bit, and he noticed she was pretty close to the edge of the couch, AND SHE WAS STARTING TO SLIP OFF! Forgetting his previous thoughts he rushed in to stop her, reaching her just in time. As he looked around the room he noticed just how nice it was, with a bed big enough for two, not that he'd sleep in it, he'd just take the couch, Lucy needed the bed more than him. So, picking her up carefully, trying not to put too much stress on his left arm, he picked her up bridal style, close to his chest as he gently walked across the floor as to not wake her up. Setting her down gently onto the bed and covering her up, Romeo couldn't help look at her face, it looked beautiful, even in these dim lights, and he couldn't stop himself from stroking a hair out of her face. Quickly realizing what he was doing, Romeo decided to go clean up and take a shower, cold shower, and that he did. Then after putting on some pajamas, he grabbed a spare cover in the drawers and laid down on the couch, sleep quickly coming over him.

* * *

Romeo was the first to wake up, realizing that the sun was already up he checked the time on the clock, 10 AM it read, 'Good' he thought as he got, he and Lucy would have enough time to get ready, eat breakfast, and still rest just a bit more before going out to work. He decided to go and get some Breakfast, in the Inn's cafeteria, bringing something for Lucy, as he walked back inside he noticed she was waking up. Lucy's eye started to blink open, as she sat up, looking around the room sheepishly, her eyes eventually landing on Romeo and the plate of food in his hand.

"Morning Lucy, brought you breakfast." He told her with a smile that made her heart quiver a bit "I'm gonna go out and explore around town a bit for supplies, be ready at 1:30!" he said as he laid the plate onto the desk next to the desk on her side of the bed. Walking to the door and leaving, but not before saying one last thing "Oh and remember to be careful with your ankle!" And with that, he left.

Lucy sighed as she realized she didn't even say good morning or thank you to Romeo, grabbing the plate she ate her food wholeheartedly, she proceeded to grab her crutch and got off the bed. She quickly realized that her ankle felt much better, though it'd probably still be wise to use the crutch, at least for now, she thought as she started to look for some clothes to get ready for the day.

* * *

As Romeo walked around town he realized something, he didn't know what supplies he was looking for! He truthfully only said he was going out to get away from Lucy and clear his head. He had to admit he was holding up better than he expected around Lucy, as much as he hated the fact she got injured, him being worried for her was able to distract him from others thoughts.

"Well might as well look around town." Romeo said to himself

Strolling around the town Romeo look at what the village still had to offer, and it wasn't much. There were two restaurants from what he saw, one that looked like where you'd bring family or friends for some casual talk while the other one was where you could go if you were feeling a bit fancy. There were a couple of shops and vendors open near the city hall, though nothing really took his interest, that was until he stumbled upon a nice forest trail near the side of the town, looking like a place that would be a nice leisurely stroll if you wanted to get away from from the town for a bit and just listen to nature. And as much as he felt tempted to take that stroll, it'd probably be best to go back and check on Lucy, it was almost time for them to go and work.

* * *

As Romeo open the door to the room he heard some rustling around the corning, curious as to what it was he walked forward and looked around the corner, seeing Lucy looking for something in her bag, that was until she noticed his presence.

"Ah Romeo, Perfect! Could you help me get ready, I couldn't get this sweater Zipped up, so I was going to use another one, unless you can zip this up for me?" She asked Romeo sweetly with a smile as she turned her back to him.

Looking closely at Lucy Romeo saw the sweeter she was trying to Zip up, it seemed to be pretty tight, and the zipper was only halfway done, grabbing a hold of it he gently pulled it up with enough force to get it done. When he finished, Lucy did a twirl and smiled down at him.

"Thanks." She told him

"No problem." Romeo told her with his hands behind his head

"Let me just finish my hair, you can tell me what the plan is while I do it." Lucy said as she sat down at the desk, using the mirror to begin doing her twin ponytails, glancing at Romeo occasionally through the reflection.

"Well, we'll have to go to the south eastern part of town, as that was where most of the damaged happened, They're gonna set up some new crops, apparently that's where you and your spirits are gonna focus on the next two days. I'm suppose to help them set up the foundation for the new houses around there, making sure the metal doesn't get too cold. We should both be finished today before 7." Romeo told her as he sat on the bed, stealing glances at her occasionally.

Lucy noticed his glances and couldn't help but smirk a bit, she couldn't help but like the attention.

"Well, that seems nice, since we'll be finished before 7, wanna get dinner together after?" She asked

"Uhh sure, I saw some restaurants around town, we'll pass by them on the way to our work so you can get a look at them and choose." Romeo replied

"Oh how sweet of you, letting the lady decide, quite the charmer already, huh?" Lucy said back to him, turning her head a bit back at him so he could see her give a wink.

Romeo could only blush and look away, hearing Lucy giggle a bit, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling from that sound.

* * *

Lucy and Romeo were currently walking down the town towards their destination, though going at a somewhat slow pace, as though Lucy didn't need the crutch anymore, her ankle was still healing. Though she couldn't say she minded the slow pace, the silence between her and Romeo was nice, and she could take a look at the town.

"Those are the restaurant I told you about." Romeo told her as his hand pointed towards the direction of two buildings.

Looking closely at them, Lucy saw how one was designed as a simple Pizzeria, looking mostly full at the moment. But the other one caught her attention, it seemed like a fancy restaurant, and Lucy couldn't remember the last time she was able to go somewhere like that, as she knew she could never bring Natsu and Happy with their table manners to a place like that. Then she thought about having dinner with Romeo over there, he probably had good enough manners to understand what and wasn't acceptable in there, not to mention it'd be her way of saying thanks for him carrying her yesterday, she had some jewels to spare for it.

"O Romeo, why don't we eat there for dinner." Lucy told him, pointing at the building that read Flakes

"You sure Lucy?" He asked, "I never really been to a place like that, not to mention I don't think I could afford it."

"All the more reason to try it out then, and don't worry about money, it'll be my treat, since you've already helped me out so much. And if you feel like you have to pay me back, find something nice for us tomorrow. This is suppose to be a bonding experience for us too." Lucy responded

Romeo wanted to tell her she didn't have to pay for him, he felt like it would've been pointless, so he's just gonna have to come up with something tomorrow to pay her back like she suggested. But before he could think of how he would do that, they had already arrived at the construction site.

'I'll just think about it late' he thought as he and Lucy went to do their job.

* * *

Romeo and Lucy were walking back, finally finishing their day's work, the sun had become to set with the night sky becoming more and more visible.

Romeo couldn't help but enjoy the cool air around him, helping to calm his aching muscles, he hadn't expected his work to be so hard, he never had to be so precise with the temperature of his flame, being careful not to be too hot, but not hot enough that most of the heat would be sap by the cool winds blowing about. Lucy, on the other hand, found it a bit hard trying not to take a nap. While she wasn't really tired, using keeping to spirits out for the day's work was draining. As she walked back to the Inn to get ready she noticed Romeo make his way to the restaurant.

"Romeo, what are you doing?" She called out to him

"Huh?" He responded, "Aren't we gonna eat here?"

"Yeah but not like this, we're tired and sweaty, we need to shower and freshen up a bit, not to mention I want to dress up a bit for it." Lucy told him

"Uhh." Romeo said understandingly until he realized something "Oh um what should I wear, I don't have a suit with me."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle a bit "You don't need a suit silly, just something a bit nicer than what you have on. I'll help you choose some clothes if you need my help that much."

And with that, they made their way into the Inn room.

"Romeo, you can take a quick shower, then find some clothes to put on. After you're done I'll freshen up." Lucy said

Romeo nodded, heading into the bathroom to wash down a bit. Lucy went through her bag to find some nice clothes she could wear. She wanted to wear something while not revealing, showed her body off well. She wanted to test Romeo a bit, she was gonna act like this was a date, see how he would do, and then she'd give him pointers for when they were almost done, as he probably never went out on a date before she thought.

Just than Romeo came out of the bathroom, quickly switching with Lucy who tried to be quick, bringing her outfit inside so she could change when she was done.

* * *

Half an hour had passed as Romeo finished putting on his clothes, he wasn't really used to cargo pants, feeling a bit tight around his legs, not as free as when he wore shorts. But his shirt and jacket were nice enough, having the colors of his usual open vest. But just as he was getting use to them, Lucy step out, and Romeo couldn't help but have his jaw drop a bit. Lucy was wearing a tight blue and white shirt with a small keyhole near the top, showing off the top of her breast a little, she wore a black vest over it, with the front unzip and the bottom half of it cut off. She wore a black skirt that went to her knees with black thigh high socks covering the rest of her legs, her feet contained a pair of black boots. While Romeo had definitely seen her in more revealing clothing, something about her current attire just made him want to stare, and Lucy noticed that.

"Oh Romeo, if you keep staring at me like that I'll blush." She teased him, resting a hand on her cheek, tilting her head a bit to feign embarrassment

Romeo quickly snapped out of his stare, feeling quite embarrassed. But then noticed Lucy analyze his clothing, he could only hope she approved of his choice.

"I must say Romeo you look nice in that outfit, makes me want to stare at you a bit." She couldn't help but say to tease him, though she wasn't lying

"Oh um, thanks? Shall we go?" Romeo ask

"We shall." Lucy replied taking his right arm and locking it with her left, making Romeo blush a bit, they left the Inn and headed towards the restaurant.

Romeo saw some people giving the pair glances, but he didn't mind them, especially when he saw the smile on Lucy's face, which made him smile too. The pair soon arrived at the restaurant, which seemed surprisingly empty, with only a few others inside. The pair soon got seated at a table and look over the menu.

"Thanks for coming with me, Romeo, its been awhile since I've been to a place like this, I could never bring Natsu or Happy to a place like this." Lucy told him while after finishing looking at the menu, signaling the waiter to come by and take their orders.

"No problem Lucy, I'm glad I could come with you." Romeo said smiling back as he gave the waiter his order.

They made a bit more small talk as their food arrived, and Lucy decided to get a bit more personal.

"So Romeo, how is it that you don't have a girlfriend yet? The way you've been treating me I think you're quite the catch." Lucy said, providing to take a sip of her drink.

"Oh uuhhh, well I guess it never really dawned on me, I don't really think I'm all that special, and I don't really really have much experience with someone else my age in well, romantic scenarios." Romeo responded, looking a bit bashful.

"Really? Wow, you must be a natural charmer than. You've got so many good qualities for your age that if you really wanted to, you could take any girl who knows you enough out. Heck when you grow older you might make some of the guys jealous" Lucy said

"Really? I don't really think of myself as that special." Romeo said, he truly didn't feel like he could ever compare to the likes of Natsu and Gray.

"Of course, you're nice, kind, gentle, but you've got such a passion to help others, especially your friends. I could see it in your eyes." Lucy stated

"Well, to be fair I've only recently started to act like that." Romeo said, surprising Lucy

"Really!?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, truthfully I only recently starting acting like that when you guys came back, when you and the others disappeared, something changed inside of me, I closed myself off a lot, really only talking to those still in the guild. I guess you could say I became anti-social, picked a lot of fights against people who made fun of the guild, hehe, now that I look back on it, I was a brat, maybe that's why I didn't have many friends my age." Romeo told Lucy seldomly

"Romeo" Lucy couldn't help but look at him with a sad look on her face, she didn't realize just how much their disappearance affected him.

"But after you guys came back, I was happy, happy that my family was back. You guys reminded me to be kind and caring, not protecting Fairy Tail out of pride, but to protect the family you've made from it." Romeo finished

Lucy couldn't take it, she moved to the other side of the table and gave Romeo the most heartfelt hug she could, accidentally pushing his face into her breast, but she didn't care as she stroked his hair and said "Romeo, I'm so sorry we left you guys, I don't know how you could ever forgive us."

Romeo stop blushing from her breast as he heard those words, completely forgetting the enormous orbs as he wrapped his arms around her and said: "You don't have to apologize you came back in the end."

They couldn't help but stay like that for a couple of minutes, drawing a couple of awws from the other customers who saw the little display. But in the end the two of them separated, both with smiles on their faces. They proceed to finish their meals and paid. Heading back to the Inn, with Lucy holding Romeo's arm with just a bit more force than before as they made their way back.

* * *

As they made it inside the room Lucy went into the bathroom to change, with Romeo taking his PJs out of his bag, a simple pair of soft black shorts with a white shirt the fit him snugly. As he started to set up his bed on the couch Lucy came out, wearing a somewhat thin pair of light green long sleeve pants and shirt with different colored stars dotted across it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking towards him the sight of her breast jiggling hard to ignore, especially with the top parts partial exposed along with her upper chest.

"Making my bed." Rome replied, getting ready to get the covers.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch you know, we can share the bed, it's big enough for both of us." Lucy told him

"Uh well, I just thought with your injury, you could use the extra space, don't want to accidentally hurt you." Romeo replied, hoping she would make him get under the same covers as her, he didn't know if his hormones could handle it., not wanting to accidentally poke her with something else.

"While that's sweet of you, my ankle is feeling much better now, besides you're exhausted and you need a good night's rest. So just sleep in the bed with me, I won't take no for an answer." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

Sighing inwardly Romeo just couldn't refuse, especially not when she gave him a smile like that. So he got in the bed with her, him sleeping on the left and her on the right, as they laid down Lucy turned off the lights, giving them darkness. As Romeo started to drift off to sleep Lucy said to him

"Good Night, Romeo."

"Night Lucy" he replied, soon drifting off to sleep, but not before he felt something moist and soft touch his forehead for a second, making him smile at the feeling.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be a bit of a date, than we get to the naughty stuff. Man this is gonna be a bit weird for me, I read more than enough smut to know what I like, but actually writing it down and publishing it is something else. If you've been enjoying the story than thanks, can leave a review if you'd like but just to know if you have a suggestion for me, I do plan these chapters in advance, so make sure they are a bit general so I might have an easier time implementing them if I like them enough. By the way, I've decided to release the chapters around once a week for now. Hopefully the wait isn't that long for you, I am writing another story that you may have seen on my profile, if all goes could I'll release it in a week or two, so if you were interested in that story I hope you'll enjoy what I write.  
**


	3. Night Out

**Author's Note: And it's here, the reason I even started this story in the first place. I still can't believe I'm doing this but ayyy, why not?**

* * *

Romeo was the first to wake up, and when he did he felt something warm pressing up against him. As he slowly opened his eyes he was greeted with Lucy's beautiful face, sleeping with a smile on her face. But then he noticed how close it was to him, blushing furiously he tried to back up but noticed something restricting his movements, looking at her arms he noticed that they were wrapped around him. He couldn't help but blush more when he realized that Lucy's was also pushed up against him under the cover, they felt soft he couldn't help but think to himself. While trying to move his legs a bit he noticed they were entertained with Lucy's. He was trapped, he couldn't move or else risk waking her up, fearing that if she noticed the position they were in she might call him a pervert or worse.

'What am I gonna do' he thought to himself. He tried thinking to himself plans on getting out of this predicament, that was until he heard a flash of light come in the room, with a familiar maid appearing.

"Virgo?" Romeo said confused

But the maid ignored him, walking up to Lucy, AND PROCEEDED TO GRAB HER BY THE SHOULDERS AND SHOOK HER VIOLENTLY!

"PRINCESS IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP FOR YOUR SPECIAL EVENT!" Virgo shouted

This got Lucy awake quick as she snapped out of her dream, trying to get her senses together.

"Vi-Virgo, w-what are you doing?!" she asked as Virgo stopped her shaking,

"You told me to wake you up early for a special event." Virgo replied

Realizing what she was talking about, Lucy couldn't help but sigh, telling Virgo "That's next week Virgo, not today."

"Oh, my apologizes Princess, will you punish me?"

"No." Lucy flatly said, causing Romeo to chuckle a bit in his head.

"Very well, farewell." Virgo said, disappearing

"Sorry about that." Lucy said turning to Romeo

"No worries, I was already getting up." Romeo replied.

As they went to get ready for the day, freshening up, they sat down eating their breakfast.

"So Romeo, you got a plan to repay me tonight?" Lucy asked him, looking expectantly at him, she felt like he didn't have to pay her back, but she knew he'd try regardless, so she might as well have some fun with it.

"Oh um well, I got a couple of ideas, you'll see tonight." He replied, he did have some ideas.

"Ohhh a surprise huh? I'm getting a bit giddy thinking about it." she said, hoping to tease him a bit. Succeeding as he looked away with a blush.

After that they walked out to complete their day's work.

* * *

As Romeo tried concentrated on the flames he was producing he couldn't help but wonder how he would treat Lucy tonight. While he thought he could take her out to dinner, it didn't seem good enough, he wanted it to be special, she deserved that. Unfortunately, his thoughts caused him to let out a little too much heat.

"YOOO Keep that flame down! Gonna melt the beam!" A worker shouted at him

"Oh sorry about that." Romeo apologize

When his break finally came he sat down by a tree under the shade to rest, and under the tree, an idea came to him, he could take Lucy by that trail he found when they arrived! He'd bring a couple of snacks for them to eat while enjoying the scenery, it might not have been much, but he thought she'd enjoy it. Finishing his planing he went back to complete his work, he'd finish a bit earlier than Lucy so he'd be able to prepare.

* * *

Lucy was currently walking back to the Inn, she talked to Romeo before he went back, he told her he was gonna get ready for the night and they'd leave at 8. Lucy couldn't help but be a bit excited, from what it looked like it seemed like he had a nice plan in mind, and she couldn't wait to see how he tried to surprise her. Just as the Inn was in her sight she saw Romeo leaving, heading in the opposite direction of her in a hurry. She couldn't help but give a giggle, he must really be trying hard to make this special.

As she entered the room Lucy decided to put something special on, she had an outfit she was dying to try on and this occasion seemed like a good enough reason. She went into the shower to wash herself down, scrubbing every to make sure she got herself really clean, then she applied some shampoo, giving her hair a vanilla scent. As she came out of the bathroom with a towel she went into her bag to get her clothes ready. They might make her a bit cold in this weather but she was gonna be with a fire mage, besides Romeo would probably offer her his coat if she started shivering Lucy thought.

* * *

As Romeo walked down the halls of the Inn he couldn't help but smile to himself, planning out the route Romeo was surprised by how beautiful it was, and it'd probably be beautiful under the night light too. He already paid for some snacks that would be ready as they passed through the town. He felt proud of himself, but when he opened the door his jaw dropped. Lucy looked beautiful.

When he opened the door Lucy turned around to face him, just finishing her outfit. It consisted of a pinkish white top that covered her front but left the sides of her breasts to her upper back uncovered, it had a black neckline to help keep it in place and hold it up, with a black corset wrapping around her lower top just under her chest but leaving a bit of skin seen on her upper hip. Two sleeves not connected to her top cover part of her arms, helping to show off her shoulders. A red mini-skirt wrapped around her hip, with a silver belt to secure it in place, a pouch connected to it that most likely held her celestial keys. Her legs were covered by thigh-high boots. She finished off her look by styling her hair into two low hanging ponytails. All in all, she looked stunning, not that Romeo could ever say she never look stunning.

Lucy noticed his stare and couldn't help but smirk inwardly, deciding to give him a way out she said: "So, how do I look." Proceeding to give herself a twirl than resting her hands on her hips, giving him a smile.

"Uhh, you look amazing Lucy, just like with every other outfit you wear!" Romeo replied, he couldn't help but be honest.

"Awwww, you're so sweet Romeo, sure know what to say to a girl to make her feel special." Lucy said

"Are you sure you'll be ok wearing that,? It's not that cold out but it ain't warm either, especially now that it's night." Romeo asked her, while he knew she could dress how she wanted, he wanted to make sure.

"Thanks for the concern Romeo but I'll be fine, besides if I do start shivering I'm sure you can warm me up." Lucy said, giving him a wink, causing him to look away from her a little.

"Well then what are we waiting for, time for you to take me out!" Lucy said, offering her hand to Romeo, who grabbed it with his own. They walked out the Inn to the town, with Romeo leading the way, they stopped by a vendor to pick up the snacks Romeo asked them to prepare, and Lucy thought they looked delicious, one of them being her favorites. Romeo was already making a good start, but she knew he had something else planned as he started leading her to the edge of town.

Lucy was just about finishing the last of her snack when Romeo pulled her into a trail in the forest, as they walked through it the moon's light showed through the tree just enough for them see around them. However, Lucy couldn't help but gasped as Romeo pulled her to the end of the trail. A small pond that connected to a river, with a couple of small waterfalls cascading down on different levels around it. The water was so clear you could see the fish  
swimming about. The moonlight just highlighting the scenery. It looked beautiful to her.

"I know this isn't much, but I felt like just taking you out for dinner wouldn't be right. And when I saw the scenery around her I thought that it'd be a nice place for us to just be." Romeo told her, hoping she liked it.

"It's amazing Romeo, thank you for bringing me here." Lucy responded.

They sat by some of the rocks on the edge of the bond, with Lucy leaning into Romeo, but with him almost being a full head shorter it was hard to rest her head on him without just laying down. They just sat like that in silence, and Lucy couldn't help but think to herself just how nice Romeo was, any girl would be lucky to have him. Heck he made her feel a way only Natsu has been able to, and she wanted to show him somehow. But she wanted to make sure of his feelings about her.

"Romeo, how do you feel about me?" she asked, keeping her head where it was.

"Uhh?" was Romeo response, he was about to move from surprise but stop himself, realizing Lucy was still leaning on him.

"What do you feel about me? The way you've been treating me, taken care of me, I want to know." Lucy told him

Romeo decided to be a bit honest with her "You're special to me Lucy, I care about you and everyone else at the guilde. But I guess the reason on how I've been treating you is well, I feel like I gotta be my best. You've technically been with the guild less than me, but you've done so much to help it. When there's ever a threat to the guild you're one of the first to defend it. What you and other members have done for us is something I feel like I could never do. I want to give my best for you cause you've given me so much to me already." Romeo told her, and he wasn't lying, he did feel that way, hormones or not.

Lucy could only smile at hearing that, deciding that Romeo should hear her feelings as well. "Romeo, thank you, you make me feel so honored. That you care so much about me, trying your best. And let me tell you, your effort is more than enough, I feel so safe with you, you make me feel a way I've only ever felt with a couple of other people."

And to show him how she felt, Lucy picked her head up from Romeo. Turning his face towards her's she cupped his checks, his eyes widening as she leaned down towards him, closing her eyes as their lips pressed together. Romeo couldn't help but have his eyes widening in surprise, his body went stiff as Lucy continued to press her lips against him, but eventually he returned it, wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped her's around his neck as they melted into each other. And Romeo could only open his mouth as he felt Lucy's tongue request permission in, their tongues colliding. Their tongues dancing with each other, and Lucy couldn't help but moan into the kiss, pressing herself into Romeo, eventually causing him to lay on his back with her a bit on top, her chest pushing into his. But eventually they broke apart, gasping for air, faces bright red.

Romeo couldn't help but feel dazed, he had his first kiss, and with a girl like Lucy no less. He couldn't help but feel like on top of the world. Lucy noticed this as she calmed down, having more experience with this sort of thing than Romeo, naturally. And as she saw the look on his face, something clicked inside of her, she wanted to go further, much further, so taking Romeo hand she led him back to the Inn as fast as she could without drawing attention to the townspeople.

As Romeo was still in his high state he didn't really notice Lucy dragging them back to their room, and the only reason he snapped out of his daze was when Lucy practically threw him on the Bed and jumped on top of him with a lustful look on her face.

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed as Romeo and Lucy were still kissing each other passionately, just with a little less clothing. Lucy's corset and boots on the floor along with Romeo's jacket and shoes, her hair also now without the ponytails. Despite how passionately their tongues clashed Lucy was a bit surprised with how timid Romeo was with the rest of her body, his hands only moving along her exposed back, sometimes resting on her hips or running through her hair, but that was it. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little guilty since while she wasn't groping his tool, she was definitely having her hands explore his currently covered chest. She broke off their kiss for a bit, bring her mouth to one of Romeo's ears.

"It's ok to touch me, I want you to, so don't be afraid of doing something wrong, I tell you if I don't like something." she whispered, and it worked, Lucy could only grin as she felt his hands glided down her side, resting on her sides for a bit, giving them a little squeeze. She knew where his next target would be as she resumed their make-out session. She was quickly proven right as he his hands went under her skirt, hesitating just a bit before resting on her well-rounded butt. While the panties she had on at the moment weren't that risque, they weren't cover that much either, and Romeo was definitely getting a handful as he started to squeeze her ass. Lucy couldn't help but moan into the kiss, his hands were gentle and caring but somehow still forceful, she loved it. She decided to try and return the favor, removing one of the hands wrapped around his neck she slipped it under his shirt, he gasped and tighter hold on her butt cheeks informed her that he liked it.

After a couple of minutes of exploring one of the best butts in Fiore Romeo pulled them from under her skirt and gliding his hands on her skin as the made their way up. Knowing what he planned to do Lucy took the hand she had under his shirt out, moving them down his body. Both of their hands found their targets and the same time, with Romeo's on her breast, and Lucy's on his groin. Romeo couldn't believe how nice her breast felt despite her outfit still covering part of it, but that didn't stop him from going after the exposed sides, gently running his hand over both of them before giving a little squeeze, causing Lucy to break away from the kiss momentarily to let out a squeak before hungrily returning. Lucy's hand meanwhile rubbed Romeo's covered shaft on the outside, feeling it quickly rise to its full length, she slipped a hand under his pants and grabbed his penis directly, causing Romeo to moan and squeeze her breast a little harder. Lucy couldn't help but be pleased with what she felt, despite guessing it was big ever since the train, what she was currently feeling in her hand made her even more excited. And this excitement made her move onto the next part of their night.

Lucy broke the kiss, but instead of going back like Romeo thought she would after she caught her breath, she instead started to get off the bed. Romeo was a bit confused as to why, but quickly realized the reason as she started to unwrap her top. Finishing with the back Lucy made sure Rome saw her every move as she slowly and seductively pulled off her top. After it was off Romeo could only stare at the twin globes on her chest, only what article of clothing counseling them from his eyes. Lucy than unbuckled her skirt, letting it fall to the ground as she kicked it away. She was now left in her bra and panties. Noticing she was looking expectantly at him Romeo quickly realize how much clothing he still had on compared to her, he quickly pulled off his shorts and short, with Lucy licking her lips as she saw the sight in front of her.

Both knew how excited they were, Lucy already felt her nipples stiffening and her panties had started to get wet, Romeo meanwhile had a very noticeable bulge in his underwear. It was now just a matter of who would get naked first, and Lucy decided to go first, she reached behind her back slowly, noticing Romeo looking focused, she than unclipped her bra. She gave a smile to Romeo as she let go of her bra, with it falling down to the floor, her bare breast now were completely unobscured in front of him. Romeo could only suck his breath in, but Lucy didn't give him a chance to be prepared as she turned around, her behind now in his view. Lucy looked back at him as she bent down, grabbing the sides of her panties as she slowly pulled them down, stepping out of them before giving it a twirl on her fingers before tossing it aside. Romeo could believe, in front of him was something he thought he'd never see, Lucy Heartfilia naked, but not only that, she was naked for him.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle as he looked at her, proceeding to walk up to him, giving a sway to her hips and having her breast jiggle a bit more, she stood in front of him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down to give him a kiss, pressing her naked body against his. They could both only shudder at their skin on skin contact, Romeo proceeding to wrap his arms around her waist as he pressed his body up against hers, causing his covered erection to press up to her as well. Romeo couldn't believe the feeling who Lucy's bare body against him, her stiff nipples pressing against his chest and her bare legs rubbing against his own. Lucy than broke the kiss, resting her head against his.

"I'm gonna pull them down, are you ready?" She asked

Romeo could only nod as she went down on her knees in front of him, his heart racing faster than he'd thought possible. Then the moment of truth came as Lucy grabbed the side of his boxers and pulled them down with a tug, revealing his penis unobstructed to her for the first time.

Lucy was by no means a virgin, she and Natsu have done this stuff for a while now despite not dating. But even though he was bigger, Romeo was still impressive, especially for his age. And if he used it just right, Lucy knew she'd definitely have as much fun as with Natsu. She proceeded to push Romeo to sit on the bed, opening his legs as she got in between them. She grabbed his shaft with both her hands, seeing him look down at her with a look of pleasure on his face she said: "You know Romeo you should be proud of this thing, even if it's your first time we can have a lot of fun with it." proceeding to give him a wink and smile.

Lucy removed one of her hands from his shaft as she used it to pull her hair behind her ear as she leaned her head down, proceeding to give the tip a lick, noticing Romeo tense up she decided to go all in. She took his shaft into her mouth, hearing Romeo moan happily she proceeded to bob her head slowly up and down on his penis, going just a little further down while slowly speeding up. She could hear the slurping sounds she was producing and with it, Romeo moans, his hand had also finding its way onto her head, not forcing her down or anything, but just simply resting there. After a while, Lucy knew while Romeo wouldn't last that much longer, but it was gonna take more than her mouth for him to cum.

Lucy released her mouth's hold on him, letting his shaft go with a very audible pop. And despite not reaching his climax yet, Romeo was breathing heavily. He was confused as to why Lucy stopped but soon saw her reposition herself.

"I hope you like this Romeo, I'm giving you my best offering." Lucy told him as she grabbed the sides of her breast, proceeding to wrap them around his shaft, with only his tip sticking out. Lucy couldn't believe the heat she felt from him in between her breast and it caused her to start moving them up and down, hearing him moaning loudly with a smile on her face.

Romeo couldn't believe how good it felt, while her mouth was great, Lucy's tits gave off a feeling he would never have imagined possible, they were soft but firm against his dick as they moved up and down, while also providing a heat similar but different to her mouth. The pleasure was great, and he had to hold onto the covers with both his hands to steady himself.

Lucy looked at Romeo as she continued her tittyfuck, adding a bit more pressure to her breast. She noticed Romeo was close but needed just a little more push.

'I can't believe he's lasted this long, I'm impressed, Natsu only made it up to the beginning of a tittyfuck, but looks like I gotta add in a blowjob for Romeo to get him to finish." Lucy thought. She proceeded to bring her head down again while still moving her breast up and down.

Romeo gasped and looked down at Lucy, seeing her give him a sultry look as her mouth bobbed up and down the top of his shaft while her breast worked on the bottom half.

"Lu-Lucy! It feels amazing! I do-don't know how m-much longer I can la-last." He informed her with shut eyes. It really felt amazing.

Hearing his words Lucy smirked to herself and doubled down on her efforts, squeezing harder and sucking faster. Hearing him start to groan and feeling his penis twitch she prepared herself for his release.

"Lu-Lucy! I'm gonna blow!" Romeo yelled.

Just then Lucy felt his load rush into his mouth, shooting wave after wave inside her mouth. She couldn't help but be surprised by how much of it there was, but luckily her sessions with Natsu helped her not gag on the volume of it, though that didn't stop some of it from spilling on her breast. After Rome was done ejaculating Lucy proceed to swallow his seed, it tasted salty and she loved it, stopping it from her breast and cleaning herself of it. Romeo meanwhile was laying flat out on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He noticed as Lucy stand up and get on the bed with him, laying down next to him while pressing her front onto his side. Despite being out of breath he had to tell her.

"Lucy, that was amazing. "I've never felt pleasure like that, thank you." He told her

"Thanks Romeo, you tasted great." she replied, planting a kiss on his check "But don't get too comfortable, we still gotta stick this bad boy inside of me." She finished, placing her hand on his semi-erect dick. Romeo couldn't help but get excited after hearing her say that, his shaft soon rising to full length once more, and Lucy couldn't stop the grin on her face.

"Well looks like you're ready to go." Lucy said as she started to straddle him. Looking down at him she said: "Are you ready Romeo?" He nodded in response looking up at her.

"Well then get ready, cause I'm gonna rock your world." Lucy said as she lowered herself onto him. They both gasped as Lucy inched further and further down, each letting out a moan as Lucy made it to the bottom. Lucy place both her hands on Romeo's chest to steady herself while Romeo placed his on her thighs, grabbing them somewhat tight from just the immense pleasure he was feeling from just being inside her, and she hadn't even started moving yet! Lucy couldn't help but notice that while Romeo didn't stretch her out much as Natsu he still felt snuggly inside of her. Looking down at Romeo who looked back at her she began to move up and down slowly, sighing in pleasure from the movements. Romeo meanwhile was more vocal about his pleasure, moaning as Lucy went up and down. This was a moment he had only dreamed of before, and it was now a reality, but he couldn't help but want more.

He proceeded to place his hands on her hips, helping her move up and down on his shaft. Lucy knew what Romeo wanted and proceed to give it to him, having a strong hold on his chest she started to speed herself up, begging to moan herself. Her increased speed help to bring a slapping sound to the room as her ass smacked down on his pelvis while her breast started to bounce up and down from the momentum. But Lucy was surprised that on one of her downwards descents, Romeo moved his hips up, causing his pelvis and her bottom to meet in the middle, causing his dick to reach even deeper than before. Both of them gasped at the pleasure, and proceed to get into a rhythm, with Romeo helping lucy rise up and down. Every time she went up he went down, cause his dick to just have the tip inside of her as they slammed together, shooting it deep inside.

Lucy was impressed Rome picked up on what to do as fast as he did, but she then felt him twitch inside of her and knew what it meant. Despite how long he was lasting this was still his first time, and she wouldn't be able to cum together with him due to her vast experience and better stamina.

Romeo meanwhile knew what was about to happen, and abandoning all restraint he grabbed Lucy's ass, surprising her with his sudden movement as he went as fast as he could. But he knew he had to warn Lucy at least.

"Lucy! I don't think I can last much longer." He said as fast as he could while helping to lift her up and down.

"It's ok Romeo, shoot it inside me!" She screamed back, this kid might not make her cum in time, but he was definitely doing a good job trying.

"But won't you get-" he tried to ask but she proceeded to cut him off.

"It's ok! I'm on the pill, give me all you got!" She told him.

With all his worries being released Romeo grabbed her ass as hard as he could without hurting her as he slammed into her one last time, releasing load after load into her. Lucy meanwhile was surprised by how much he shot out again despite the load he gave just a couple of minutes earlier. While smaller than his last release there was still a lot of it, Lucy could feel it shoot deep inside of her.

After he was done Romeo let go of Lucy's ass, his arms laying on his sides as he began to catch his breath. Lucy meanwhile decided to lean down, resting on top of him while still having him inside her, he didn't go limp yet she was thankful for. Romeo could only wrap his arms around Lucy as he felt the rest of her body on top of him.

"Thank you Lucy." Romeo told her

"No worries Romeo, for a first timer you were amazing, almost made me cum." She responded

Romeo couldn't help but feel sad from hearing Lucy said that, up to this point it was her that gave him pleasure, she at least deserved a release he thought.

"Well then, I guess I better fix that." Romeo told her. Lucy looked at him confused but was then surprised when Romeo suddenly rolled them over, with her now on her back and him on top.

"You've given me so much pleasure, so I'm gonna give it everything I got." Romeo said as he looked her in the eyes, positioning himself to thrust in and out as best as possible as he felt his dick begin to get hard again.

Smirking at him she said: "Well than Romeo, you better hurry. I want to cum together with you this time."

"Me too." he responded as his dick fully hardened again as he thrust all the way he could, causing him and Lucy to moan.

Romeo wanted Lucy to feel like he did as fast as she could, so he didn't start out slow, opting to go in fast and hard. Lucy was surprised by his technique, she decided to let him be in control for this round, as she pulled her arms and hands over her head, stretching them a bit while arching her back up just enough that her breasts would be on display for him, swing up and down due to her thrust. This caused Romeo to speed up from the sight, causing Lucy to give a sudden gasp at his increases and speed, causing her to extend her legs straight and close her eyes a bit as she started to moan.

But as Romeo was thrusting in and out he noticed that while Lucy was definitely enjoying his efforts, it would take more to get her to a release. While thinking of a way to do that his eyes became fixated on her breast, and an idea came to him. With him being shorter than her he wouldn't be able to reach her head and give her a kiss in this position unless they both really tried, but while he wouldn't reach her head if he leaned down, he was at the same level as her breast. Opening his mouth he used one of his hands to grab one of her breasts and hold it steady as he put it to his mouth.

This cause Lucy to shoot her eyes open and look at him, moaning as he licked her nipple with his tongue. The move caused her to stop extending her legs and wrap them around Romeo's waist, moaning loudly as Romeo started to apply suction as well.

Despite all the effort Romeo was pointing in, Lucy could feel that his technique was still amateurish, while his thrusts were fast and hard, there wasn't a rhythm. Deciding to help him she squeezed her legs to give herself some control of his movements, helping to guide his thrust. Romeo noticed this and slowed down to understand what she was trying to do. Lucy used her legs to help pull Romeo in and out, with her giving him the rhythm while he supplied the power. Using this technique they speed up together, with Lucy moving her hips as well to get the most pleasure.

It didn't take long for Romeo to feel a certain feeling again as he said: "Lucy, I think I'm about to cum again."

"It's OK Romeo, I'm so close, just a little more." She replied, he was so close to giving her an orgasm, she just needed a little more.

Romeo could feel this, and with a newfound straight, he thrust as deep as he could, causing Lucy to gasp. Repeating the movement, again and again, finding a balance with his power and speed as well, he went to town.

This caused Lucy to start the gasp, this was what she needed! Wrapping her arms around Romeo's neck and back she pulled him down, pressing his face into her chest as she said: "Yes Romeo! Just like that!"

It didn't take long for either of them to reach their release, Romeo went first, giving Lucy a muffled warning with her mouth pressed down on her chest. Feeling his seed shoot deep inside of her again pushed Lucy over the edge.

"OOHHHH" She cried out as her walls tightened around Romeo's shaft, milking the rest of his shaft as her floodgates opened, mixing both their releases inside of her.

They could both only try and catch their breath after it. Romeo couldn't help but be proud of giving Lucy an orgasm, giving her the same pleasure he felt. Lucy meanwhile couldn't believe just how good it felt, and she wanted more. After a couple of minutes for both of them to rest she lifted her head and tapped Romeo's to get them to look at each other before she said: "Think you can go another round?"

Romeo just gave her a smile in reply.

* * *

"O Romeo! Romeo" Lucy screamed as Romeo was pounding away behind her.

An hour had passed and both of them had already had multiple releases, and were both currently heading towards their final ones. Lucy was currently on her hands and knees, her tongue had started to roll out as Romeo was pounding away behind her. His hands on her hips to keep both of them steady, their rhythm was fast and hard. With Romeo's shaft deep inside of Lucy every time his pelvis and her ass met.

Romeo could only grunt with each thrust, Lucy's ass looked hypnotic with every slam to it, jiggling on display for his eyes. Deciding to try and finish this up he leaned his body over Lucy's back, keeping his piston-like motion as his hands moved from Lucy's waist to her chest. Grabbing both her twin mounds with his hands he gave them a squeeze, causing Lucy to give a loud moan in response. Holding her breasts in place he used two of his fingers in each hand to tweak and pinch Lucy's nipples, making Lucy give out a series of gasps as she arched he back.

Despite their difference in size, this position caused their heads to be side by side as Romeo was thrusting into her from behind while groping her breast. Using one of her hands she grabbed the side of Romeo's head turning it towards her while she also turned her head. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment before slamming their lips together in a passionate kiss.

From the thrusting to the groping to the kissing, this proved to be too much for both of them. With Lucy's passage tightening, she held on to Romeo as she screamed into his mouth, her release covering his member inside of her. This caused Romeo to also start his release, tightening his hold on her breast and grunting loudly into the kiss, he shot load after load inside of her.

They both stayed locked in that position, not having the will to move. Their mixed juices spilling a bit on the bed. Eventually their muscles were unlocked, causing both of them to fall forward on their side, still connected. They stayed like that, trying to catch their breaths as their bodies started to shut down to rest. As Romeo I'd eyes started to close he felt Lucy remove his hands from her breast to her stomach, resting her hands on top of his. In this comfortable position, Lucy grabbed the covers and brought it over the both of them. Sleep taking over the both of them on a night both will hold dear to their memory.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp damn, that was a journey, don't worry there's more for this story. Already got a couple of Chapters planned out. Though next weeks chapter will be a bit short with no lemon, but I also debut my new story that day as well so that's something. Till next time, later.  
**


	4. Return to Magnolia

**Author's Note: Ayy shorter Chapter this time around but I also released my new story today so I hope that makes up for this. This chapter is mainly to give some fluff while also setting up for future hooks with Romeo so I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

The rays of sunlight found their way through the curtains, landing on the bed, specifically on Lucy's. Causing her to wake up, as she opened her eyes, she started to move to get out of bed, but stop when she felt something resting her movements. Looking under covers she saw a pair of hands warped around her bare waist, her own hands resting on top of them. But what really caught her attention was the breathing she felt on her back. Turning her head she saw black spiky hair right next to her back. It didn't take her long to remember what happened last night. She couldn't help the stupid smile on her face, he was good, way better than what would be expected, doing his best to make her feel as good as she tried for him.

But looking at the time it would seem like they'd probably be better getting ready, while this was their last day working here it, they had to help finish the last touches with their work. And they needed to be there by 12, and it was currently 10:20. So she reluctantly removed his hands and moved forward off the bed, giving a shiver as she felt Romeo's deflated shaft exit her passage, not realizing it was still there.

As she got out of the bed she made sure to give Romeo a quick peck on the forehead, making her way to the shower to clean off the night's activities.

* * *

Romeo could never recall waking up as he did, his body aching, muscles sore, but for a reason he couldn't think of at the moment, his mind felt content. And that reason was soon remembered when he heard the bathroom door open. Looking at that direction he saw an amazing sight, Lucy in just a towel which barely covered her up as it hung tightly to her body.

She was drying her hair when she noticed he was awake, giving him a smile she said: "Hey there cutie, finally up?"

Romeo could only look at her dumbfounded, despite the deed they had done yesterday he couldn't hold his hormones back, as his dick started to harden underneath the covers, with a tent forming due to it. And Lucy noticed it.

She couldn't help but giggle at him, her smile turning into a sultry one as she told him "My my, even though you saw much more last night it looks like you want more." She brought a hand to the knot she tied to keep the towel in place between her breast, making sure Romeo saw her movements "But as much as I would enjoy another round, we gotta get to work, and you need to clean up and get some breakfast. I know I'm peckish after last night." She told him as she moved to her bag, letting her towel become lose just enough to get him to look, but not show him anything. "You should get ready to, I'll bring breakfast, OK?" she finished, looking at him as he reluctantly got out, nervously covering his penis. She couldn't help but laugh inwardly as she tried to tell him with a reassuring smile "You don't have to be embarrassed you know, I'm happy you find me attractive, besides you should be proud with a tool like that. With the way you used it yesterday, I'm sure I'll get even more familiar with it soon." she assured him while giving him a wink.

Romeo could only smile back as he walked as fast he could to the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but Lucy excited him too much.

* * *

As Romeo finished his shower and put on his clothes, Lucy came in with breakfast. They ate in silence but neither minded, it felt comforting in a way, Romeo didn't know how much his relationship with Lucy would change, but the way they were just content to be like this made him worry about it less.

After they finished their meals they went to work, walking together but not touching, no holding hands or locking arms. They walked with smiles on their faces, and that was good enough for both of them. And their happiness showed as they finished the remainder of their work earlier than expected. It was mid-afternoon, giving them plenty of time of making it to the train station and back to Magnolia before it got late. Romeo went to the Inn to get their bags while Lucy collected the money for their job at the City Hall. They meet at the entrance of the town, giving it one last look as they left, holding hands, while they'd probably never come back, they were thankful for what happened there.

After around 40 minutes of walking the pair saw the hill where they both fell down, giving Romeo an idea, Romeo scooped up Lucy bridle style, causing her to give a surprise shrink. She looked up at him confused not minding how he held her but curious as to why.

Romeo just flashed her a smile, saying "Don't want to fall you to fall again and injure yourself."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on to his chest, his soft breathing soothing to her. He carried her like this until the edge of the town where the train station came into their sight. He gently set her down, with her giving him a peck on the lips as thanks as they walked to the station. Ordering their tickets when they arrived, proceeding to wait on the bench for the train to arrive.

As the train pulled up to the station they both got on and quickly found a seat in the back. It would take a while till they reached Magnolia so they decided to get some rest. Leaning on each other, they dozed off.

* * *

It was night as they awoke just before their stop came, finally at Magnolia they stretch a bit as the train pulled off, and with how Lucy stretched herself, Romeo couldn't help but stare as her body stretched around her outfit, helping to show off what he knew was underneath. As Lucy turned to him, she held out her hand while giving him a smile. Romeo took it, proceeding to walk back to her house. The walk back was pleasant but quiet, and both knew they couldn't get too close to each other or the townspeople that knew them could get suspicious. When they finally reached her apartment Romeo thought now was as good a time as any to ask the question he had in the back of his head.

"Lucy." He said, getting her attention, noticing the look on his face.

"Yes Romeo?" She replied.

"I've been wondering, ever since last night, what are we, cause I feel like we're not boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked her, he wanted to know what she thought of this relationship before they went forward.

Lucy was a bit surprised by the question but knew what he meant. And he deserved an honest answer. "What are we?" She repeated to herself than proceeding to get on his level to look him in the eyes as she said "We're people who care about each other, people who love each other, but I don't think boyfriend and girlfriend. But that doesn't mean I don't think we don't love each other, just not exactly like that."

While it wasn't a bad answer Romeo wanted to keep asking. "Than what does it mean if we, you know, have sex again. Are we doing it just for fun?"

Lucy was surprised by how much Romeo wanted to know about the state of their relationship, most guys his age and heck her age would have been just fine if it was just sex. But Romeo wanted something more, and she couldn't help but admire that. So she gave him another answer "Sex to me Romeo is something you do with someone special, someone you care about and that's the way you want to express yourself. So if we do have sex again, while it would be fun, I would do it cause I want to show you how much I care about you." But even with that answer, Romeo looked a bit unsure, so she decided to add a bit else. "Romeo, if you want to take this relationship further, than I'll try with you, but I also know that at a stage of your life where you're still growing, still learning things about yourself. You might find what you saw in me at first was a crush and while you may care about me, you might not love me. I don't want you to feel trapped or obligated to me cause honestly, you might've guest I have feelings for Natsu. And while I have similar feelings for you, I don't want to choose one and lose the other. I want you and I to have the freedom to both care for each other, and do the same with others, but that doesn't mean we can't go on dates or just talk. It might not be dating, but with what we can do it'd definitely still be nice. So Romeo, can you accept that answer?"

Romeo could only look at Lucy as tear came out of his face, Lucy didn't know what to think at first, until he suddenly grabbed her and kiss her! She returned it of course, feeling lucky there was no one around to see the act. When he pulled away he shakily said to her "Thank you Lucy. You're too kind to me, I don't know how much father I want to take this relationship, but I do know you're an amazing Women. And I'm gonna make you feel special any time I can."

Lucy could only hug him in response, before asking him "Well, do you want to stay the night here? I won't mind."

"As much as I'd like to I'd better go home, I left a note to my mom about the mission but didn't tell her how long I'd be gone. So it'd probably be best to tell her I'm back as soon as I can." Romeo told her with a chuckle.

"Ohh how disappointed, I was hoping you could keep me warm, tonight." She said, feigning being disappointed "But I guess you'll just have to make it up to me another time. Now go on, your mom is waiting for you." She finished. But as Romeo turned to leave, she gave him a quick peck on the check "Goodnight Romeo." she told him

"Night Lucy. I love you" He responded before running off.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as he ran off, she really got lucky with this boy, and while they may not explicitly date each other, they'd definitely care for one other.

* * *

Lucy was currently walking towards Fairy Tail, having gotten up feeling great, it was around noon so the guild would be somewhat full. As she walked in she saw Mira and Lisanna and Mirajane serving at the bar, with Cana of course, drowning herself with a barrel. She walked over to the bar and sat down as Mira and Lisanna came up to her, finishing all the work they needed to do at the moment.

"Welcome back Lucy, I take it the mission went well?" Mira said

"There were a few complications, but it worked out in the end." Lucy responded

"Oh, like what?" Lisanna inquired

"I'll tell you over a drink." Lucy said

"One drink coming right up!" Mira said as she handed Lucy a cup of ice tea.

"Thanks Mira, now where should I begin?" Lucy asked as Mira and Lisanna leaned on the table in front of her. "I guess I'll start with our little accident. Romeo and I were walking on a trail near the top of the hill, but what we didn't know was that the ground was unstable. So as I was walking near the edge the ground underneath me gave way and I started to tumble down the hill. But than Romeo leaped towards me and graves me as we fell together, him shielding me from the rest of the tumble." Lucy told them

"Oh my, were you hurt?" Mira asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Unfortunately yes, I sprained my ankle a bit, but other than that came out fine. Romeo though got a bunch of cuts and hit his arm against a tree to stop us, nothing serious, but when I saw him I thought I'd get a panic attack." Lucy explained

Mira and Lisanna look at her closely, with faces of concern with how hurt the "Little Brother of Fairy Tail" was.

"But when he noticed I couldn't stand cause of my injury he picked me up and carried me on his back despite his injuries, it was a bit embarrassing but he had such a fire in his eyes, like Natsu's when he wants to protect his friend. He carried me all the way to the town and took me to a doctor. And when we were both checked out he made me go rest in the Inn while he went to inform the City Council of our arrival. And when I ended up passing out on the couch he carried me into bed, giving me the whole thing while he took the couch." Lucy explaining the rest of the first day with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"My my I'm impressed with Romeo, I hoped it'd be a good experience for you two but from how you told it he must have left quite the impression." Mira said

"I know, I can't believe our little Romeo is so mature, and he's still not our height yet. So did you pay him back somehow?" Lisanna added

' _I took his virginity and gave him one hell of a night.'_ Lucy couldn't help but think ,but she knew she couldn't talk about that, opting to speak about their "dates".

"I took him out to dinner at this nice restaurant the next day." Lucy told them, causing both of them to giggle a bit

"You took him out on a date?" Lisanna teased,

"Kinda, I know you told me not to tease him too much Mira but I wanted to see how he would act in that situation."

"Well I don't know if I could blame you, so how'd he do?" Mira asked

"Pretty well, but even though I was repaying him he still felt the need to pay me back. So the next day at night he took me on this trail after getting us a bunch of snacks, and at the end of it there was this beautiful pond lit up by the moonlight, you should have seen it." Lucy said

"Oh my, maybe I should get him to take me out on a date." Mira couldn't help but laugh out "Despite being so young it seems like our little Romeo is quite the charmer, so how did you reward him for his efforts, it definitely sounded like he earned something?" She added

"Let's just say he got a memorable first kiss. He deserved it, besides might as well plant my flag while his still growing, if he's this good now just wait until he's our age." Lucy responded, causing all three of them to laugh together

But near the end of the bar, a certain brunette couldn't help but feel jealous as she heard every word of the conversation while holding a barrel to her mouth.

* * *

A little while later a certain boy entered the guild, wearing his usual attire, noticing Cana waving at him to come over.

"Hey Cana, what's up?" He asked

"What's up? You left without telling me where you were? Do you know how lonely I was without you or your father to drink with?" Cana told him

"Sorry about leaving without telling you Cana but I didn't know where you were, besides I don't drink with you, cause I'm not old enough to." He said

"You know my point, you're like a little brother to me, and not knowing where my little brother is makes me a bit anxious." Cana said, looking at him like a grumpy older sibling would scolding their younger sibling.

"Ok Ok, I'll try and make it up to you another time." Romeo responded while trying to apologizing

But Romeo didn't notice the eyes watching him, Mira couldn't help but notice something, after her conversation with Lucy she felt like she was hiding something. She had been aware of the reason for Romeo's shyness towards most of the ladies in the guild for the past couple of months. She knew he was a growing boy and tried not to tease him too much, but she knew the way he interacted with the members of the guild, and she knew he had a big problem communicating with the ladies who were gone for 7 years. So when she noticed how easily Romeo was talking with Cana she couldn't help but feel something was off. Out of all the ladies who were gone for 7 years Cana was by far the one Romeo had the least trouble talking too, though you could definitely tell he was shy and hesitant with her unless they got a bit too passionate during one of their "sibling" arguments. But now despite him still being a bit shy, she noticed he was much more confident and comfortable he was with Cana. So she decided to test him a bit.

"O Romeo! Could you come here for a bit, I need your help." She called out to him, starting her plan

Romeo turned her head to her, saying goodbye to Cana who looked a bit disappointed as he left to help Mira.

"What do you need help with Mira?" He asked, hands behind his head.

"Romeo do you think you could help me with some boxes in the back?" she asked him, giving him a smile

"Oh, sure Mira." Romeo respond, following her into the storage room

As they walked into the storage room Mira decided to bring out her trump card first, climbing up a ladder to get some supplies, she "accidentally" slip but luckily for her and just how she planned, Romeo caught her.

But Romeo went beet red when she fell into his arms, as her rounded butt felt through the fabric of her dress landed on his hand while her breasts were right in front of his face, the opening on the top of her dress presenting him with a generous view of the valley in front of him. While he was processing as best as he could the situation, he didn't realize that Mira had let herself land like that, using her advanced skills to reposition herself just before he caught her without him noticing. It took Romeo a couple of seconds before he let her down.

"Thanks for catching me Romeo." Mira said with a smile, testing him

"Uhh no problem Mira, just glad you weren't hurt" He said.

He hesitated, but he didn't stumble, she noted. While he was clearly embarrassed, it wasn't how he would usually react. The old Romeo would've just stayed silent, looking at the ground slightly ashamed. But Romeo just looked to the side with somewhat of a smile on his face, as they started to get the boxes Mira needed.

' _Change like that doesn't just end in a couple of day from a kiss, looks like I'm gonna have to talk to Lucy later. I gotta feeling she rewarded him with more than a simple kiss.'_ Mira thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Well hoped you enjoyed the chapter, but if you were disappointing there was no lemon I got some good news. Should everything in my writing work out there should be a lemon in every chapter after this one for the remainder of this story so I hope you look forward to that!  
**


	5. Cana's Drink

**Author's Note: Ay so another short Chapter this time around but hey, just how it came to me. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Lucy was currently finishing her meal when she heard someone call her.

"Hey Lucy! Can you come with me for a bit?" Mira called out to her

"Sure Mira!" Lucy responded as she followed Mira into one of the Rooms in the back.

Mira proceeded to close the door in one of the storage rooms, granting the two of them some privacy. Lucy meanwhile felt confused, something seemed off, especially when Mira put her hands on her hips and gave Lucy an intimidating stare.

"Uhh Mira, is something wrong?" Lucy asked nervously

"Yes Lucy, what happened on your mission with Romeo?" Mira asked back

"What are you talking about Mira, I told you and Lisanna about what happened already." Lucy responded

"Yes you did, but I believe you're hiding something about what happened?" Mira responded, her eyes narrowing at Lucy who started to panic in her mind.

' _Does Mira know? How would she find out? Come on Lucy think, just act calm, maybe it's something else.'_ Lucy thought before saying: "What would I be hiding Mira?"

"I've noticed a change in Romeo's behavior." Mira said, "You said you gave him a kiss, but I believe you gave him something more, the way he's currently acting and the way he used to doesn't just change with a kiss." Mira began to step forward towards Lucy who started to back away nervously before Mira asked: "What did you do?"

Lucy was now in full on panic mode, Mira knew what she was hiding, and Lucy knew she was gonna get in trouble. Her only way out was to tell the truth, and hopeful if Mira didn't get too mad at her, at first, she might be able to explain why.

Lucy sighed as she knew she was gonna get grilled for this before saying: "I had sex with Romeo."

Mira's eye's widened at those words, "YOU WHAT!" She screamed at Lucy who could only flinch and look away.

"It happened on the third night, I took his virginity." Lucy said

Mira couldn't believe it, "How many times?" She asked.

"Just that night." Lucy responded

Mira breathed a bit of relief they only had one night of the activity, but she needed to know why.

"Why Lucy? Romeo is one of the youngest members of the guild, I know his mature for his age but that doesn't mean he's ready for something like that." Mira asked, with a hand over her face.

"Ever since he helped me from the hill, Romeo did act after act of helping me. I couldn't help but feel something for him, it felt similar to Natsu." Lucy tried to explain

"That doesn't mean you should just have sex with him though," Mira said

"I know I know, but there was something I didn't tell you he said to me on our first _date_ , we may think he's really mature and kind now, but he told me he wasn't always like that. He said during the 7-year gap he went into a somewhat dark and lonely place. From the way he said it to me it must have been terrible for him, especially since it happened to him at a young age. When we finally came back he said it helped snapped him out of it, like we were a light that flashed away the darkness." Lucy said with some sorrow in her voice, just talking about what Romeo said made her uneasy.

But Mira couldn't believe it, she had heard a couple of thing from those who were still here during the 7 years about how Romeo acted, which was why she decided to keep an eye on him, but to hear what Romeo told Lucy herself made Mira mad at herself. She couldn't help but feel sorry for not talking to Romeo about his sorrow.

"And when he showed me that beautiful pond I needed to know how Romeo felt about me, he was trying so hard to impress me and make me happy that I couldn't help but fall for him. And when he told me how much I and so many others mattered to him, I couldn't hold back. I didn't have sex with him because I was horny, I did it cause I wanted to show him how much he mattered to me." Lucy finished, tears were started to come out of the eyes as she fell to the floor on her knees sobbing, "I'm sorry Mirajane, I know you told me to take care of him but I couldn't hold back. I just-just, I'm so sorry."

Mira could hear the sadness in her voice and rushed down to try and comfort Lucy as she embraced her.

"He was so alone Mira, yet when he came back he still tried to put on a brave face for all of us, but I could tell he still had doubts. He went so far for me, I just didn't know what else to do. I just hope you can forgive me, but if you can't don't blame Romeo for any of this. I don't want him to feel like that ever again" Lucy sobbed.

Mira started to stroke her hair, she had the wrong idea about what Lucy did. Hearing what Romeo went through, she couldn't help but almost start to cry as well. But she had to comfort Lucy first, she'd feel sorry for herself later.

"I sorry Lucy, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. From what you said you did it cause you wanted to show Romeo how special he is." Mira tried to comfort her.

They said like that for a while, with Mira just trying to help Lucy. But what they didn't notice was the person outside the door who heard everything.

* * *

Cana could only put a hand to her heart from what she heard. When she saw Mira pull Lucy into one of the private ones and lock the door she got a bit suspicious. But she couldn't believe what she heard, Lucy had sex with Romeo. She was infuriated at first that her friend would do something like that, and she was gonna barge in there to give Lucy a piece of her mind, that was until she heard why she did. To hear how Romeo was while they were gone for 7 years made tears come out of her eyes, and she had to cover her mouth to muffle the noise. She didn't realize just how much it hurt him to go through that, when they came back she just acted like his older sister again like before.

 _'If I really wanted to act like an older sister I would've talked to him about it, but I just acted like nothing happened.'_ She thought

After dying off her tears she walked into the bar and asked Kinana to get her the strongest beer they had, she needed a drink.

* * *

Cana was currently on her second barrel when Lucy and Mira reappeared. Both looking somewhat tired, with Lucy's eyes still looking a bit red.

"Lisanna, Kinana, do you think you can finish up for the night? I'm gonna leave a bit early with Lucy." Mira said

"Sure Mira-nee, we'll handle it. Night you two!" Lisanna responded, waving goodbye as they both left the guild.

Cana meanwhile, didn't look them as they left, her feelings of anger at Lucy were being replaced with those of jealousy as she continued her drinking. Despite how strong the alcohol was, all it did was only calm her mind.

She wouldn't lie, she knew the way Romeo sometimes looked at her, at first she was a bit surprised, but eventually she found it somewhat exciting. She purposely teased him then and there, especially when she was somewhat drunk. Getting a bit clingy or leaning towards him over the table to show off her breasts.

Heck, she had some thoughts of showing him a thing or two when he got older. But Lucy got him first, and she was jealous of it. And from that jealousy, she went a bit over her normal intake of alcohol.

* * *

Romeo was about to leave the guild when he noticed Lisanna trying to wake up Cana but to no avail. So he walked over to help

"Come on Cana I've gotta clean up, get up." Lisanna spoke as she keeps nudging Cana. She then noticed Romeo walking towards them.

"Hey Lisanna, need some help?" He asked

"Yes Romeo, Cana is almost passed out drunk, again. And I don't have time to take her back to Fairy Hills." She responded

"Oh I can take her back to my home, she's passed out enough times over there drinking with my father that we have a spare room for her, besides it's closer than Fairy Hills." Romeo said

"Oh thanks Romeo, you're such a big help." Susanna thanked, leaning down to give him a peck on the check to help show her gratitude, giving him a wink as she helped Romeo get a grip on Cana, leaning her over his shoulder with her arm around his neck. She might have almost been passed out drunk, but she could walk with some guidance. Saying goodbye to Lisanna and Kinana, he made his way back home with Cana in tow.

Despite how close Cana was to him, Romeo wasn't all that flustered, mostly cause he'd done stuff like this before. Helping his mother bring both Cana and his father to their rooms after one of their late night drink sessions. But while than Cana would occasionally snuggle into his grip, now it felt like she was clinging on, rubbing her body a bit, like pressing the side of her breast against his head and shoulder. Romeo couldn't help but be thankful for his session with Lucy, as it helped him keep calm from the provocative contact. But even then it wouldn't matter as his friend needed help, and no matter how uncomfortable he felt he'd do what he needed to help.

Eventually, they made it to his house, opening the door and walking in, he gently set Cana down on the couch in the living room, having a bit of trouble getting her to let go as she whined a bit when he was letting go. Calling out to his mother Romeo got no reply, so he checked the kitchen and found a note.

 _"Romeo, I'll be out of town for a bit to help a friend with an emergency. I'll probably be gone for a couple of days, I left some fresh groceries in the fridge to last a week. You'll be on your own for a couple of days so be safe and don't do anything reckless just cause your father and I aren't home. Be safe & I love you." - Mom_

 _'Well looks like it'll just be me and Cana tonight.'_ Romeo thought.

Going back to the couch he picked up Cana again, who imminently snuggled into him with a happy sigh. Bring her upstairs to the guest bedroom, he opened the sheets and laid her down. Ad he turned to leave he felt to arms wrap around his waist and pull him back.

Being turned around he faced Cana, who pressed herself against him before saying: "Don't leave."

Romeo was surprised, before replying "Cana?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She suddenly told him, holding him closer with a tighter hold.

"Sorry for what Cana?" Romeo asked confused and cornered, did something happen he thought.

"For leaving you alone, I didn't realize just how much you went through while we were gone for years. And when I came back, I acted like no time had passed." She explained

Romeo was a bit shocked, but he tried to comfort Cana by saying "You don't have to be sorry for anything, it wasn't your fault you disappeared. And acting like nothing happened when you came back was nice, it helped me think you were never gone."

Romeo tried to stroke her hair to calm her down, but than Cana started to sob and say "That wasn't enough though, I care about you Romeo, I should've talked to you about how you felt like an older sister should. Instead, I just teased you with my body, I'm terrible." Cana cried out. Causing Romeo to be shocked, Cana was teasing him? She showed off her body to him purposely? But despite the questions he now had, calming Cana down was a priority. But before he could say something Cana went first.

"I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but let me try and make it up to you." Cana said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, shocking Romeo. He could only be still as Cana moved a hand to the back of his head and used it to push him more into the kiss. Romeo could feel a difference between his first kiss with Lucy and this one with Cana, while Lucy's kiss was gentle, Cana's was forceful, but just as passionate, doing her best to try and convey her feeling through it. As she broke away she looked at him, waiting for a reply.

Romeo faced his head down away from her as he said " You didn't have to do that Cana. If you want to say you're sorry you don't, just you being back and being my older sister again is more than enough for me. You don't have to try and force yourself to do this for me." Now looking straight at her with a conferring look while stroking her hair.

But Cana than pressed herself up against him harder before saying "I'm not forcing myself to do this, I want to do this." She proclaimed while bringing their foreheads together. "Please Romeo, let me do this. Let us spend the night together, I want to show you how special you are to me." She finished.

When she said those words Romeo though back to what Lucy told him last night _"Sex to me is something you do with someone special."_ He now fully understood her words. Cana was someone special to him, and he was special to her. He wanted to show her that as well.

With his feelings now confirmed Romeo decided to take the initiative. Surprising Cana as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed and the position the two were previously in had changed. Cana was currently sitting on Romeo's lap, her jacket on the ground along with Romeo's jacket as well, her black top containing her breast were currently pressed against his bare chest as she was leaned her head down to make out with him. She had both her hands around his head, one stroking her hair while the other held onto the back of his neck. Romeo meanwhile had his hands explore all over Cana's back, running a hand through her long hair while using the one running around her back to bring her closer. Eventually, Romeo decided to get a bit frisky, running one of his down onto her jeans, he slowly placed it on the curve of her ass, giving it a squeeze.

This caused Cana to break away suddenly and give a squeal. Looking down she saw Romeo chuckle a bit from the display, giving him an annoyed look in return.

Despite Cana being the one to start their activities, Romeo wanted to take charge, he wanted to make Cana feel amazing. Setting her off of him he got off the bed and stepped out of his shorts, but decided to leave his boxers on for now. Cana could see the bulge outlining in his boxers and could only give a pleased smile, but she quickly gave a surprise shout when Romeo suddenly grabbed her by the legs and pulled her towards the edge of the bed, causing her to be on her back. Giving Romeo a questioning look he only gave her a smile back when he suddenly began to undo her pants. When he got the belt off he started to unbutton the jeans as well and began to pull them off, Cana deciding to help by lifting her hips and legs up and off the bed. As the jeans came off Romeo had to take a moment to appreciate the sight he saw, Cana in just her black top and painties, her hair splayed out behind her head as she gave him a seductive look.

Smirking back at her as he grabbed the sides of her panties, pulling them away like he did with her jeans. Leaning in between her legs Cana got an idea of what he was gonna do, spreading her legs to give him a better view. Romeo could only take in the sight, despite his time with Lucy he never did get a good look at her vagina, but this time with Cana, he was definitely gonna take a closer look. He's fathers drunken talks had sometimes given him information he wished he didn't hear, but he couldn't help but be thankful to him for telling him how to do what he planned for Cana. Bringing his face up to Cana's pussy, he noticed it was mostly clean shaven, with a small patch of hair above it, similar to himself, he thought. Using his hands he brought them to the sides of her pussy before using them to spread it open, hearing Cana start to rush her breathing, clearly excited about what he was gonna do. Getting a boost of confidence he dove his face into her opening, sticking his tongue inside and causing Cana to give a gasp.

He started his assault be licking her front area, enjoying the sweet yet strong taste that dotted his tongue. He was apparently doing good enough for Cana to bring a hand down to his head, resting it on his spiky hair with a grip. Deciding to stick his tongue deeper he got an encouraging response when Cana's grip on his head tightened. Slurping up her insides with his tongue he heard her start to moan and call out his name.

"Ohhhh Yes Romeo, right there! You're so good! More!" She said as her legs started to flail around a bit.

Trying to honor her request he doubled down his efforts while adding a thrusting motion with his tongue, her increased moans telling him he was on the right track. But then he noticed a numb on the top of her opening, feeling curious he gave it a lick, causing Cana to give a large gasp. Realizing he found a weak spot, Romeo used it to his advantage, attacking it again while also giving attention around that area again.

This assault on her clit caused Cana to start to lose her mind, giving out a series of gasp while her legs wrapped around Romeo's head and pressed his face into her opening. Her hold on his head with her hand tightened as she used her other hand to play with her breast. With a loud shriek, she shouted "O Romeo! I'm CUMMING!"

Her juices rushed out into Romeo mouths, who slurped it up with delight, enjoying the taste. Looking up at her Romeo saw Cana try and catch her breath, and when she did she looked at him.

"Take em off." She flatly said as she started to remove her top.

Romeo knew what she meant and quickly pulled his boxers down, letting his erected member free as it stood tall and proud.

Cana took a moment to appreciate what she saw before Romeo climbed up on the bed with her. Being on top of her Romeo grabbed her legs and positioned her ankles next to Cana's head. Cana quickly understanding the position he was trying to achieve kept her legs in place while lifting her hips up. Romeo bent his knees down as he pointed his member at her entrance, looking at her for a final approval she simply nodded. Diving his hips with a hold on her thighs and he leaned down, Romeo and Cana let out a gasp as he entered her.

Romeo went in as deep as he could before pulling up till just the tip was inside, repeating the motion, again and again, adding more power and speed with each thrust. Cana eventually got into it as well, raising her hips to meet his downwards thrust, the power of each slam causing her butt to give off a smacking sound with a jiggle along with her breasts. Despite this being Romeo first time in this position he knew how to make full use of it, using his body to help with each thrust as he body helped to smackdown on her. Romeo could only give out grunts from the pleasure while Cana gave out a sharp gasp like moan with each thrust.

Eventually, the pleasure started to build for both of them, adding more speed to their rhythm Romeo went in and out at a new pace. Each thrust reaching deep inside of her that for some of them Cana could swear Romeo's tip touched her womb. Eventually like before Cana felt her passage start to tighten up, applying more pressure around his shaft, causing him, in turn, to go faster. Eventually, it was too much for Cana, who let out another scream as she came around his shaft, causing him to stop thrusting.

Surprisingly Romeo didn't cum, he was too busy trying to make Cana feel good that he based his movements on what she responded best to. Pulling out he noticed Cana lay her legs down flat around him as she tried to catch her breath. When she finally calmed down Cana noticed that Romeo was still erect, and her previous high was soon replaced with disappointment. She wanted to make Romeo feel good, show him how special he was to her, but all she did was crumble under his touch, him supplying her with the pleasure. Deciding to try and fix that she got on her knees and looked at Romeo.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you cum yet Romeo, you made me feel so good while you haven't even experienced a release yet." She said embarrassed, looking to the side.

"Oh I don't mind Cana, I'm just fine with only making you feel good." He said

"But I'm not." She said back before proclaiming "So use me, you already made me feel amazing, so use my body how you wish, no matter what you say I won't refuse, as long as you get a release in the end, I'm fine with that." Cana than tried to pose as best as she could to entice Romeo.

But Romeo didn't know how to respond, as much as he would like to take her up on her offer he didn't want to do that. Instead he decided to try another position he did with Lucy that he really liked.

While on his knees he leaned forward and grabbed Cana, bring her body to his, with her wrapping her arms around his neck and keeping their faces close. Romeo proceded to grab both of her butt cheeks and raise her up, giving her a wink and her returning it with a nod, he brought her down slowly onto his member, both giving a moan as she sunk deeper onto it. Once it was fully inserted Cana proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist to keep herself in place.

Romeo than started by raising her up his member than down, enjoying the power he had while also appreciating how close he and Cana were. Cana could only give a moan from his movements as he started to thrust in tandem with the rhythm, thrusting upwards every time he brought her down and vice versa. She could only press herself further onto him in response, her stiff nipples being squished on his chest.

Romeo started to go faster, his hold on her butt cheeks tightening as he added more power and speed to his thrust, the gasps she gave being music to his ears. Eventual he move forwards while still holding onto her, pressing her back against the wall he used it to help support his thrust, sandwiching her between him and the wall.

Cana was starting to shout her approval at him "Yes Romeo! You're amazing! I love it! I love you!"

But still, she wanted to put some work in herself, using her legs to help push him deep inside with every thrust, she also grabbed his head and gave him a deep kiss. This caused both of them to double their efforts in the thrust. Romeo slammed into Cana hard enough for her to gasp and shake the wall a bit behind, he actually became concerned for a moment he might break it, but from the way Cana seemed to love it, he didn't care.

Cana didn't know how much longer she could take, despite this being his second time he was better than the men she's had one night stands with. And she didn't just have those stands with anyone, most of the time at least. The way he slammed into her like a piston while he groped her ass felt amazing as she moaned into the kiss. Giving a loud moan when Romeo gave a slap to her butt, she'd get him back for it another time.

Eventually, the pleasure started to build in Romeo, and Cana couldn't feel him twitching and getting frantic with his thrust. Knowing this was her chance she squeezed his member with her walls with all her might. This proved to be too much for Romeo, finally succumbing to the build-up he's had all night his release finally came. He grunted as he shot load after load into Cana, who only moaned in response to finally feeling his seed inside of her, causing her to orgasm as well. They broke off the kiss as they stared into each other's eyes, despite the shortness of the session, they were spent. Falling back Romeo landed on the bed on the bed, with Cana on top of him. He soon started to close his eyes, but not before Cana said one last thing for the night.

"Thank you Romeo, I love you, sweet dreams." She said as she gave him one last kiss before darkness and sleep enveloped them.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there we go. So the next to chapters for this story are looking pretty long as I'm writing them so get ready for a treat. Also for any of you interested I've planned to have the next chapter of my other story, Morgan and the Milfs, to be released on Wednesday so look forward to that! Also I've started writing on my Naruto story, I'm definitely taking a different approach to that one as opposed to my other stories so its been a bit of a challenge, but I'm excited at how its turning out so also look forward to that when it comes out in a few weeks! Till next time thanks for reading, later.  
**


	6. Poster Girl

**Author's Note: Ayy, so got a pretty long chapter this time around so enjoy.  
**

* * *

Romeo was the first to wake up, the sun's light hitting his eyes. As he tried to move to avoid it he felt something warm and soft snuggled up to his side. Turning his head he saw Cana pressed up against him, her head on his shoulder, her breast against an arm that she held with one hand while the other rested on his chest, while one of her slender legs was thrown over his waist. She looked so beautiful and peaceful he didn't want to wake her up, opting to instead use his other arm to bring her closer, which she seemed to enjoy with the smile now on her face.

They stayed like that for a while, but when Romeo realized she wasn't gonna wake up soon, he decided to get ready for the day. Carefully getting out of the bed as to not wake her, he went to go take a shower. After he finished and put on his clothes he took Cana's clothes and put them in the washer to clean them, leaving some spares. Going downstairs he went to ready breakfast for him and Cana.

* * *

The smell of cooking reached Cana's nose, waking her up. Slowly sitting up she gave a yawn as she stretched her arms. The night's activities still fresh in her mind, she smiled. She was a bit disappointed when she didn't feel Romeo next to her when she woke up but figured he was the one currently cooking. Looking for her clothes as she got out of bed she didn't see them, instead a large shirt and loose shorts were placed on the desk next to the bed. Putting them on she went to go wash her face before heading downstairs, seeing Romeo placing two plates with food on the table.

"Morning Cana." Romeo said as he noticed his presence.

"Morning Romeo." She replied as she sat down, taking a bite out of what he had prepared. "Oh, this is delicious." She commented,

"Thanks, I haven't cooked in a while so I made something simple," Romeo responded as he sat down to eat with her.

After they finished Cana decided to give Romeo a little tease. Letting her loose shirt fall a bit, letting Romeo see the top of her breasts. And then began to talk.

"I've got to say Romeo, you really know how to treat a woman. From last night to now I'm not surprised how you got Lucy in bed." Cana teased, chuckling as she saw Romeo's eyes going wide with what she said.

"Wait you know about me and -" Romeo tried to say before Cana cut him off.

"Yes, I know what happened on your trip, and from what I heard you do you deserved it." Cana said

"Oh uh, thanks, I just thought I was lucky. First with her, and now with you." Romeo said with a blush

"Man you really are a natural charmer. I wonder how many other women you'll charm into bed?" Cana asked with a laugh as Romeo looked away.

"Uhhh Cana, how many other people know about me and Lucy?" Romeo asked worriedly

" Just me and someone else, don't worry, we won't go yapping about it to the rest of the guild." Cana reassured causing Romeo to let out a sigh of relief.

"OK good, I just don't want this information getting out. What know what'll happen if it does." Romeo said before asking "By the way, who's the other person that knows?"

"You'll probably know soon enough, don't worry about. Besides," Cana said before getting up and suddenly sitting on Romeo's lap. "I'm still a little hungry and I think I know where to get my next snack from." She said seductively as she stuck a hand in Romeo's trousers grabbing a hold of his tool.

Romeo could only give a gasp of surprise as she felt Cana touch his shaft for the first time, causing it to rise to its full length quickly. Cana noticed and smirked as she slid off him landing on her knees as she pulled his shorts down along with his boxers, exposing his full length to her.

Cana could only lick her lips as she saw the thing up close, quickly giving it a long lip from the bottom to the tip, making Romeo shudder.

"Cana." He moaned as she quickly took the whole thing in her mouth, feeling Romeo's hands on her head she smirked to herself as she went all the way down on him. Romeo gasped and gripped Cana's head tighter as she took his entire length inside of him, feeling her nose touch the underside of his belly and her soft lips around his pelvis, leaving them there for a few seconds. While Lucy went slow with him at first, speeding up once she and him got a bit used to each other, Cana spent no time in going slow. She quickly bobbed her head up and down, deep-throating him every time she could. She had a hand on the side of her head to keep her hair from getting in the way, while the other hand went to fondle his balls.

The quick rise in pleasure was too much for Romeo, he couldn't control himself as he started to pull her head up and down with control. But when he realized what he was doing he stopped, thinking he had hurt Cana he quickly pulled himself out of her mouth.

"Oh god Cana I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it just felt so good I couldn't control myself." Romeo rambled on, trying to apologize.

But Cana could only give a laugh on her knees as she heard him, saying: "You don't have to apologize Romeo, I liked it." Winking up at him with a seductive look.

"Huh? But, I thought girls don't like it when a guy forces them to stuff like that?" Romeo said, looking down a Cana with a confused look

"That's true for some girls but not all. Me personally, I just do what I like, and I like it when you are in control, it excites me." Cana said with a sexy smirk before adding teasingly "Especially with how in control you were last night."

Romeo blushed and looked away from that remark, hearing Cana give a chuckle.

"Look Romeo, don't be afraid to try things with me, if I don't like something I'll let you know." Cana told him, posing herself by resting her butt on the back of her legs as she placed her hands on her lap, leaning her upper body forward towards him.

"Now," She proclaimed getting Romeo's full attention. "Get over here and stick that dick in my mouth and fuck my face as much as you want." Cana ordered, seeing Romeo just stand there dumbfounded, she added "Please?" with a somewhat innocent and pleading look.

This got Romeo to walk over and do as he was told, slowly and carefully sticking himself inside of her mouth as his hands steadied himself on the side of her head. Slowly pulling himself in and out as he let out moans of pleasures from the feeling.

Cana was a bit disappointed he wasn't being as rough as she hoped, but she knew he didn't want to hurt her so she couldn't be mad at him. She noticed that while he wasn't being brought, his thrust was becoming longer, faster, and a bit deeper. He must have be getting close, she thought, as she felt his balls lightly smack her chin and his shaft reaching the back of her mouth.

Cana decided it was now time to get her meal as she used her hands to get a grip of his thighs as she moved her head to meet his thrust, causing her to deep-throat him and his knees to buckle from the pleasure. Eventually, Romeo couldn't take it anymore, gripping her head tight he yelled out, "Cana, Cana I'm gonna cum!"

Cana hearing this brought his dick as far into her as she could. She felt Romeo warm seed shoot down her throat in heavy loads. After his shots, she pulled back a bit but left the tip in her mouth as she licked off any excesses cum. Satisfied with her work, and the taste, she let him go. Romeo fell back into the chair, catching his breath as he saw Cana stand up, licking her lips seductively at him.

"That was delicious Romeo, I'm gonna go change into my regular clothes and go to the guild and get a drink. I know your dad probably has some here but I wanna get myself something special for the occasion and I know the guild has something like that." Cana said as she proceeded to remove the clothes she was wearing and put on her old set, not caring that Romeo was staring at her a bit. As she passed him on her way out she gave him a kiss on the top of his head and said: "See ya later Kiddo, if you want me to spend the night don't be afraid to ask."

After she closed the door Romeo's breathing started to finally return to normal as he was still sitting butt-naked on the chair he decided to just rest a bit before going to the guild. His muscles finally feeling the effects of the previous night.

* * *

 ***A couple of hours earlier**

Mira couldn't help but give a groan as she got out of bed. Usually she would've been fine waking up this early, having been used to it from her position as a bartender of the guild. She practically ran the guild when the Master had too much paperwork or was too drunk to help. But last night she didn't get much sleep. Her and Lucy's conversation yesterday left much on her mind.

After Mira got her to stop crying she walked Lucy to her apartment, when they went inside. They sat down at the table while Lucy went to pour them a drink, but what she didn't know was that Cana had accidently left one of her drinks their. Not exactly caring what she took Lucy picked it out, not knowing when she brought this she decided to try it out with Mira as they talked.

Pouring them both a drink Lucy and Mira sat together as Lucy began to tell her every detail of how her and Romeo's mission went. But as they took sips of their drinks the alcohol slowly took effect, it was diluted enough for them not to notice it though, at first at least.

Mira's demon cells helped prevent the alcohol from messing with her mind for too long, though she was still a bit tipsy. But Lucy was never one to properly handle her liquor, as she started to go into the more steamy details of her and Romeo's mission.

 _"I've got to tell you Mira, that boy sure has quite the pecker. " Lucy told Mira, the alcohol making Mira more interested in the conversation then she would've been if she were completely sober ._

 _"Oh really?" Mira asked questionably_

 _"Yeah, while Natsu is bigger, Romeo's very impressive for his age. Imagine what'll he'll be like when he's older." Lucy told her_

 _"You must've had some fun." Mira stated,a blush forming on her and Lucy's face._

 _" Oh it was amazing, he was so sweet, yet when he got into it he gave me quite the high. He was determined to make me feel as good as he did. The things he did to me at the end felt amazing. He'll, he was just as good as Natsu was on our first time." Lucy stated so what proudly._

Lucy went on for a bit more until she passed out from the alcohol. Mira still being sober enough, put her to bed and heading home, her demon cells finally getting the full effects of the alcohol out of her system.

When she returned to her room her face was beat red and her body felt a bit hot. She couldn't believe how interested she was in how Romeo was in bed, even if she was a bit drunk she shouldn't think of him like that. She may have forgiven Lucy but Romeo was still like a little brother to her, heck she babysat him a bit.

Yet as she got into bed she couldn't help but toss and turn. No matter how much she tried not to she couldn't help but fantasize about Romeo. To think a sweet kid like that could be so good in bed excited her somehow. And the fact he mostly wore that open vest didn't make it hard for her to imagine him with less on.

Which lead her to now, Mira woke up after just an hour of sleep. Getting up and going to the bathroom to wash up, she couldn't help but shiver as she removed her panties, they were wet, and she knew why.

Mira was no stranger to some masturbation, so stepping into the shower she decided to give herself a release. Feeling if she didn't it would bother her all day while working.

Slipping two fingers in her hole she bit her lip, she didn't know if Lisanna was up or not but she didn't want to take any chances. Pumping them in and out at a steady pace, getting use to it quickly, she readied herself to pick up the pace. Slipping a third finger figure inside she realized it wasn't enough to get her off quickly enough to get ready for work.

She stuck in a fourth finger and went in hard on her pussy, placing a hand on her breast to give herself some extra stimulus. She couldn't help but give a low moan from the pleasure. Pinching her nipples a bit seemed to help speed up the process. Feeling herself getting close she put more effort in her fingers.

"Oh Romeo." she moaned as She felt her gates open. Her legs buckled a bit as she placed a hand on the wall to stop herself from falling. As she came down off her momentary high, she realized what she said.

 _'Oh gods, I said Romeo's name. No, calm down Mira, it was just a slip of the moment. You're the poster girl of Fairy Tail, all types of men have offered themselves for you. Then why does this kid who's known you for most of their life seem meaningful. It's not like I want to sleep with him, do I?'_ Mira thought as she turned off the shower.

Ugh, the masturbation was suppose to help take her mind off of Romeo, but it seemed to just make her think of him more, Mira thought as she finished getting ready for the day and heading towards the guild.

* * *

Mira was currently at the guild, serving some breakfast to some guild members as they walked in tiredly. She made some small talk with Lucy, Bisca, and Asuka, thankfully taking her mind off of Romeo for a bit.

"So Asuku how was your night?" Mira asked

" It was OK, but bedtime story bit as fun without papa."Asuka said

"Hey! I try my best!" Bisca replied, a bit hurt by her daughter's words.

"I know but story time is best when both you and papa read together." Asuka replied a bit sad before asking, "When will Papa be back?"

"Most likely in a week or two, they only just left a week ago and they're traveling all around Fiore for the mission." Mira replied feeling sad when she saw Asuka face look down to the ground from the room.

"Ugh, I also don't know what to do next week. I promised a friend I would go with then on a mission next week. But I don't have a babysitter to take care of Asuka for that day as well." Bisca said, leaning her head on a hand.

"Oh right, you told some of us a few days ago but no one was available. Is there not a babysitter you can find in town?" Lucy asked

"Like I would trust anyone not in the guild with my child or in my house. You know how many fans that are living here?" Bisca said

"Oh right, my bad." Lucy replied

"What about Romeo?" Lisanna asked, now joining in the conversation.

"Hmmm, he has babysat for Asuka before, but from what he told me of it she gave him a hard time." Bisca said

"That's cause he didn't play with me!" Asku shouted

"Because it was past your bedtime." Bisca reminded her.

"So, big brothers are supposed to be cool and let their little sister be happy." Asuka puffed.

This caused the girls at the table to give a little laugh.

"So Romeo isn't cool?" Lucy asked playfully

"He is when he isn't putting me to sleep. I wanna stay up with him and have more fun!" Asuka shouted back, flailing her arms around a bit.

"But you seem fine when I put you to sleep?" Lisanna asked.

"That's because you make sleep fun, Big Brother Romeo can't do it like you do." Asuka replied.

"How do you put her to sleep, Lisanna?" Lucy asked her.

"Oh, I just transform into some of my animal forms and tire her out a bit and soothe her. But I don't think I can teach that to Romeo in time for next week if he can babysit her." Lisanna

"Haha, that would be a funny sight, Romeo trying to transform into an animal." Bisca said, having the other girls give a chuckle at the thought.

"Oh I know, why don't you teach Romeo, Mira-nee!" Lisanna said, clapping her hands

"What?" Mira asked, a bit taken back.

"You used to put me and Elfman to sleep all the time when we were little, you could teach him a thing or two to help with Asuka." Lisanna explained.

"Ohh, I suppose, though we still need to know if he's available to take care of her." Mira said, she wasn't against teaching Romeo some sleeping techniques, she just didn't want to teach him while dealing with these new thoughts of him in her head.

"Don't worry, I'm a smooth talker, I'm sure I can get him to agree." Lisanna said with a wink, causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow at her then give a smirk.

"Why don't I help you as well Lisanna, I'm sure he's still a bit flustered around me so he might say yes." Lucy said

"Ohh double power, Romeo won't be able to say no to us." Lisanna laughed.

"Am I missing something here?" Bisca asked

"Well let's just say Romeo was so wonderful and helpful to me on our mission that I rewarded him with a little kiss." Lucy explained

"Oh my, I assume it was his first kiss. Well, I always knew he was good enough for something like that, he just didn't show it till you all came back." Bisca

Just then a certain brunette walked into the guild with a happy grin and a skip in her step.

"Yo Mira! Get me some of your best beer! I'm celebrating!" Cana said, getting the attention of all the girls at the table.

"Uhh, sure Cana! Coming right up!" Mira said, seeing an excuse to get out of the conversation, for now, she went into the back to get some of the best beer they had.

Cana proceeded to sit down at the bar, Lisanna and Lucy coming up behind her with some confused looks on their faces.

"Hey Cana, you seem awfully happy?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah, what happened?" Lisanna asked sitting on the other side of her.

"Oh nothing, I just feel like celebrating." Cana said, eyes teeming with glee as Mira place some of the best beer they had in the mug in front of her.

"Thanks Mira!" Cana said as she proceeded to drink the beer. All three girls looked at each other, not knowing what made her in such a good mood.

"How are you in such a good mood Cana? You seemed so drunk last night that you needed Romeo to help take you home?" Lisanna asked, causing Mira and Lucy to widen their eyes and look at each other, No they both thought.

"I was drunk but on the way home I got sober again! You know me, I may drink till the sun goes down but I can become sober if I want to!" Cana said

"OK, but why are you so happy?" Lisanna asked

"Let me just say its a secret." Cana said while she winked at her

"Awww no fair! You can't just do that." Lisanna whined,

"Maybe I'll tell you another time but for now I'm gonna keep it to myself." Cana replied

"Fine be like that." Lisanna huffed, walking away.

"Uhh, Cana?" Lucy asked while Mira also looked at her.

"Don't worry I didn't force it in him or anything. Gotta say Lucy, I can see why you fell for Romeo, hope you don't mind sharing him." Cana said, causing Lucy and Mira to go wide-eyed, with Lucy blushing as well.

"Ho-how did you-" Lucy tried to asked before being cut off.

"Know? I heard you and Mira talking about it yesterday, when I got sober as he carried me to his house I decided to bang him, you aren't the only one who wanted to show Romeo how special he is, Lucy." Cana told them.

"I can't believe this, first Lucy and now you Cana?" Mira asked

"Ahh don't sweat it Mira, I don't mind if you wanna piece of him as well." Cana replied teasingly, surprising both Lucy and Mira.

"What?" Mira asked surprised while backing away a bit with a blush on her face.

"Come on Mira, don't act like you haven't thought about it, besides a girl like you needs to be treated right and Romeo's more than qualified for it." Cana said, making Lucy look at Mira, wondering what she'll say.

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that Cana, besides, I don't exactly approve of what you two are doing with Romeo but I can't exactly stop it. But he's still growing through an important time of his life so don't do anything too crazy with him, well crazier than having sex with him I suppose." Mira said, having both women nod their heads at her.

Mira than proceeded to walk way, not wanting to hear anything else involving Romeo from them.

"So Lucy, now that we both got a taste of little Romy, want to have some fun with him together?" Cana asked

"Hold your horse Cana, I may be sleeping with Romeo but I'm not just gonna do it with you, at least not for now." Lucy replied

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Cana said

"Maybe but as Mira said, Romeo's going through an important time in his life, at least lay off the more kinky stuff for a bit. As mature he is already, he might need a bit more experience before he can handle two women." Lucy said as she winked at Cana before adding "And let's not talk about this so openly in the guild, I don't think Romeo wants this to get any more than we do."

"Yeah yeah." Cana said as she went back to her beer

* * *

Romeo currently arrived at the guild after recovering from his morning treat from Cana. Looking around he decided to get some lunch, sitting down at the bar he waved at Lisanna.

"Hey Romeo." Lisanna greeted as she walked to him.

"Hey Lisanna, can I get some lunch please?" He asked

"No problem, I'll fix you up something in a jiffy." Lisanna told him as she went to the kitchen while giving a wink to Lucy who understood what she meant.

"Hey there Romeo." Lucy said as she sat down next to him, giving a friendly smile.

"Hey Lucy." Romeo replied flashing a smile in return

"So how have you been since our little talk, I didn't really get the chance to talk to you yesterday?" Lucy asked

"Uhh well, I've been doing well but there's something I feel you should know." Romeo said, looking away a bit as he prepared to tell Lucy about him and Cana.

"You and Cana, I know." Lucy said bluntly

"Huh? But how?" Romeo asked

"She told me, don't worry, she wasn't shouting it out, but what she did say sounds like you treated her just as well as you did me, good." Lucy said praising him.

"Ohh, umm well, you're both special to me, wouldn't feel right if I treated one of you differently from the other." Romeo replied, placing his arms on his desk while looking at them.

"And that maturity and care are why I've fallen for you Romeo, I would like to invite you over tonight to show you some more gratitude but I got some things going on and won't be available." Lucy said.

"Ohh um well, I can wait until you're ready." Romeo replied with a blush

"Ohh I'm definitely gonna make our next session special, so you better be ready." Lucy said teasingly at Romeo who could only put his head a bit down in embarrassment. Just than Lisanna came out carrying his food and drink.

."Here you go Romeo, hope you enjoy it." Lisanna said as she placed it down in front of Romeo, immediately took a bite out of it.

"Mhh, it's great Lisanna, your food always tastes amazing." Romeo said as he dug into the food.

"Aww, thanks Romeo, though my skills are still below that of my sister, but thanks for the compliment." Lisanna replied as she put an arm down on the counter and leaned herself down, using her other arm to help hold up her face as she also leaned her breast down a bit, putting them in Romeo's field of vision who couldn't help but give a glance before going back to his food.

"Hey, Romeo do you think you could do me and Lucy a little favor?" Lisanna asked, getting Romeo's attention.

"What is it?" Romeo asked

"You see, Bisca isn't gonna be able to take care of Asuka next week as she'll be out of town to help a friend. She's already asked other people in the guild to look after her but no one else is available, including both of us." Lisanna explained.

"Ohh, umm well I'd like to help, but I don't think I can really take care of Asuka by myself, last time I tried I could barely put her to sleep, and that was after she kept shooting me with Rubber Bullets and drained herself out." Romeo said, causing Lucy and Lisanna to give a giggle at what he said.

"Oh come on Romeo, Asuka told us how cool she thinks you are, she'll love having you babysit her." Lucy said trying to convince him.

"Really? Cause she was kinda called me a doodoo head when I tried to put her to sleep." Romeo responded

"Come on Romeo, Bisca really needs someone to look after her and you're her last hope, besides I can get Mira-nee to help teach you some techniques to help put Asuka to sleep." Lisanna pleaded with Romeo, giving him a begging look.

"OK ok I'll do it, I just don't know if I'll be good enough." Romeo said, caving into their request.

"Thank you Romeo, I knew I could count on you." Lisanna said as she pulled him into a hug from across the counter, accidently pushing him into her breast as she did so but didn't notice apparently. Romeo could only blush from the contact, seeing Lucy look at him he noticed the smirk she gave him while also giving a chuckle from his embarrassment as well.

Just then a loud crash was heard inside the storage room, causing the three of them to rush in to see what happened. As they entered the room they noticed Mirajane on the floor unconscious but unharmed, some supplies haven fallen next to her.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted as all three of them went to her side, Romeo moving some of the fallen supplies away as to give them some space.

"Is she ok?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, I think she's just unconscious, let's get her to the infirmary for now." Lisanna said before asking "Romeo, can you carry her while I go prep a bed in the infirmary?"

"Yeah Lisanna I got her." Romeo said as he scooped up Mira with care as he gently carried her to the infirmary as Lucy help with the doors and Lisanna ran ahead.

* * *

When they reached the infirmary and Lisanna took a closer look at her she figured out that Mira just passed out from exhaustion, seemingly she didn't get much sleep. But despite her most likely being fine Lisanna didn't want to leave her alone, Lucy had to go so she couldn't watch her. But Romeo offered to stay and keep an eye on her, thanking him Lisanna went back out to manage the guild in Mira's absences, assuring everyone she was gonna be fine after some rest.

But that was hours ago and it was now night, Romeo tried his best to keep his head up in case Mira needed something but eventually sleep overtook him. And just a little bit later Mira started to get up, gently sitting up on the bed she looked around and saw that she was in the infirmary room and that Romeo was in there with her.

'What happened?' Mira thought to herself, and just then the door to the infirmary opened and in walked Lisanna.

"Mira-nee! You're awake." Lisanna said as she ran over and gave Mira a hug. Which Mira returned while still being confused.

"Uhh, Lisanna? What happened?" Mira asked as her sister let go of her.

"Uhh well, it seems that you passed out from exhaustion. We heard you fall in the storage room, you don't seem to be injured so we just put you here to rest. Romeo also offered to look over you, though it seems like he fell asleep doing it." Lisanna finished with a giggle at Romeo's sleeping form.

"How long have I been out?" Mira asked

"About a couple of hours, it's night right now." Lisanna told her

"OK, I think I'm good." Mira said as she started to get out of bed until Lisanna stopped her.

"I don't think so Mira-nee, you need to rest a bit more, Kinana and I can handle the guild for the rest of the day, besides you need to help Romeo. He agreed to babysit Asuka and I told him that you would teach him some technique." Lisanna said as she started to leave before adding "Don't stress yourself Mira-nee." as she closed the door.

After she left Mira could only give a sigh, she felt fine enough to work, but she knew better than to try with how Lisanna acted, admittedly she would have acted the same way. Looking at her side she watched Romeo's sleeping form, he looked cute, really cute. She couldn't help but give a smile.

 _'No wonder Cana and Lucy fell for him, he stayed here to watch over me.'_ Mira thought, then immediately blushed from the thought 'No, no, don't think of him like that, he's the little brother of Fairy Tail, I shouldn't think of him like that.'

Just than Romeo stirred awake, opening his eyes he looked around the room, seeing Mira sitting up in the bed.

"Mira? You're awake?" Romeo said snapping Mira out of her thoughts.

"Oh um, yes, thanks for looking after me Romeo." Mira said quickly said, looking away from him.

"Oh well that's good, I was worried about you." Romeo said as he got up to stretch his muscles a bit.

"Thank you for the concern Romeo, it means a lot to me." Mira said

"Well do you think you'll be good on your own? Or should I stay?" Romeo asked

This was it, a chance for her to separate herself from Romeo so she could handle these thoughts without him being near her, all she had to say was she would be fine on her own, Mira thought.

"Uhh, actually Romeo, I would prefer it if you would stay." Mira said,

 _'Why did I say that?'_ She thought

"Ohh um sure." Romeo said.

"I heard that you agreed to babysit Asuka and I need to teach you some techniques to help put her to sleep." Mira stated, she didn't know why, but she didn't want Romeo to leave.

"Come here." Mira said as Romeo walked to her at the side of the bed, starting their lesson.

* * *

Around an hour or two past since Mira and Romeo began their lesson. Mira and Romeo exchanged small talk during their lesson. Eventually, near the end of their lesson, Lisanna came in to check on them, informing Mira that she was leaving, too which Mira replied saying she be gone in a bit to close down the guild.

Currently, it was just Mira and Romeo now in the guild, finishing their lesson they were now getting ready to leave the infirmary room, but Mira wanted to speak with Romeo a little bit longer.

"Hey, Romeo." Mira said

"Yeah, Mira?" Romeo asked

"I just wanted you to know that I know about you, Lucy, and Cana." Mira stated, making Romeo stare at her a bit wide-eyed.

"Uhh, um wow, I didn't expect you to know about that." Romeo said, now not being able to look at Mira.

"I learned about it from Lucy, and than Cana told the both of us about your night. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not gonna tell the rest of the guild." Mira stated, both of their faces were now a bit red from what they were talking about.

"Oh, thanks Mira, you're not mad about this, are you?" Romeo said, he didn't want a friend like Mira to dislike him from this new relationship he had with Lucy and Cana.

"I don't know how I feel Romeo, at first I was a bit mad at both of them, but from hearing their reason for doing so I can't stay mad. They both really care about you and I could see it." Mira said.

"Really? I really care about both of them too, I just don't know what I did to deserve it." Romeo replied, looking down at the ground.

"You're a sweet boy Romeo, mature, strong, so many other things too. But ever since I came back from Tenrou I've kept an eye on you, I learned about how you suffered while we were gone and wanted to make sure you were recovering OK." Mira said, surprising Romeo that she knew how he was while they were gone, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for making her worry like that.

"I'm sorry about that Mira, I didn't mean to make you worry." Romeo said.

"Don't be Romeo, your response was perfectly understandable, and I'm glad that us coming back helped you." Mira told him, now bending down to put her face directly on his level, causing Romeo to blush a bit from how close they were.

"I'm just glad that both of them could show you how special you are, and now, I want to show you that as well." Mira said, making Romeo widen his eyes from her words, completely shocked by her words that he didn't notice her lean forward, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips against his.

It took Romeo a couple of moments to process what was happening, Mira was kissing him, arguably Fairy Tail's most beautiful member, their poster girl, was kissing him. But eventually, he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same to him. They just stood there kissing each other for a couple of minutes, before breaking away to catch their breath, both now blushing heavily.

Than Mira grabbed Romeo and dragged him to the bed, immediately getting the idea he laid down as Mira got on top of him. She leaned her head down again to kiss him as he returned it, both of them opening their mouths as their tongues collided.

Mira roamed her hands around a bit, one around his head that stroked his hair while the other explored his toned abs from his open vest, Romeo enjoying the attention by giving a moan into the kiss. Romeo though couldn't explore with his hands like he did with Lucy and Cana. Unlike the both of them Mira's black dress cover too much, and while he enjoyed the feeling of her breasts being pushed down on his chest, he wished he would have felt more, settling with just having an arm around her slim waist while the other stroked her long white hair. But it seemed Mira enjoyed it enough, as she pressed herself even harder against him.

But Mira wanted more, quickly getting off of him, she started to take off her black dress. Romeo couldn't help but stare as she took it off, leaving herself with just a pair of white panties and bra that barely contained her breast and ass. Quickly understanding where they were heading Romeo removed his vest along with his boxers and shorts, leaving himself bare naked in front of her. Mira couldn't help but smile at the site, for his age Romeo was definitely an impressive site, and she intended to enjoy their activities.

She gave him a bit more of a show as she removed her undergarments, her photo shots helping to teach her just which poses drove a man mad. She brought a hand to each of her breasts, giving them a bit of a squeeze before bring them up and dropping them to jiggle a bit, smirking to herself as she saw Romeo's eyes follow the bounces of her breast. She moved her hands behind her back and undid the strap of her bra, Romeo's jaw dropping as her bra fell and he got a look at her uncovered breast. They looked bigger than even Lucy's and Cana's, which in this guild is an impressive feat. Then she turned around, slowly pulling her panties off her round ass, stepping out of them and throwing them with her dress, giving a smack to her ass making it jiggle and Romeo to stare even harder as his erection soon grew to its full length. Mira licked her lips, her entrance already getting a bit wet and her nipples hard.

"Romeo, lay down flat on the bed." Mira instructed which Romeo followed, his shaft now pointing up to the ceiling. Mira walked towards the bed, throwing one of her slender legs around his chest she was now was on top, with her head facing his shaft while her behind was in front of Romeo's face.

"From the way Lucy and Cana acted, you must be pretty good in bed, show me what you got." Mira said to him as she wiggled her ass a bit in front of him before adding, "The better you make me feel, the more I'll return the favor." Mira said as she wrapped a hand around his shaft, enjoying the warmth it gave while Romeo shivered at the touch of her soft hand.

Not wanting to disappoint Mira, Romeo quickly grabbed a hold of her wide thick hips and brought her entrance closer to his mouth. He gave it a lick, greatly enjoying the sweet taste it had, he lapped it up a bit more. Mira seemed to approve by increasing the speed of her hand on his shaft, using the other one to gently cup his sack. But Romeo knew it wouldn't be enough to please her, using one of his hands he used it to tease her entrance, gently running his thumb over it, putting a bit more pressure with her clit, hoping it would give her a similar pleasure to what he saw with Cana. And it seemed to have a good effect, as he could feel her shiver from his touch, momentarily stopping her actions on his tool, before giving his head a lick with her warm tongue to show her gratitude.

Romeo increased his efforts, using his fingers he opened up her entrance, seeing the bright pink walls covered in some juices within, sticking his tongue in there at first he decided to also add a finger in there as well. He used his tongue to lap up her insides while his finger thrust in and out. Mira loved the feeling, rewarding him by taking his length into her mouth, quickly bobbing her head up and down his shaft, using her tongue to massage the parts inside her mouth.

They both continued like that for a bit, Romeo couldn't try anything new yet, still trying to get use to Mira's efforts on his shaft. She was working him expertly, knowing just when to slow down or speed up, when to apply some suction, and how deep to take him, she was doing it all so well, but she held herself back just a bit as to not make him explode.

As Romeo finally got use to the feeling he doubled his efforts on her pussy. Besides just increasing the movement of his tongue, he added another finger inside of her, doubling the speed of his thrust. It seemed Mira greatly enjoyed the feeling, as he could feel her moan over his shaft, but he wasn't done, using his thumb, he rubbed it against her clit, pressing against it with a soft yet firm touch.

Mira couldn't help but shiver from his efforts, she had to admit she was surprised by just how good he was. And since he seemed to be giving her his best, she decided to give him her best too. Releasing her mouth's hold on his cock, she grabbed her breast.

"I got to say Romeo, you're doing really well, here's your reward." Mira said, wrapping her large soft breast around his shaft, moving them up and down along his shaft as best as she could in this position, but the tip of his shaft still showed. She took the tip in her mouth, giving him a combination of a titty fuck and blowjob. Syncing her movements, she took more of him in her mouths, feeling her breast slap her face lightly as she moved them up and down, bobbing her head down when her breast were at their lowest and vice versa.

Romeo could only grunt from the feeling, his warm breath tickling Mira's entrance, but his pace was still good enough for Mira to wiggle her hips a bit around him to increase the pleasure she felt. But eventually Romeo's work on her was becoming too much for Mira, she started moaning around Romeo's shaft from the pleasure. She could feel her release approaching, not wanting Romeo to be left out, she increased the pressure on her breast to hold him tighter, moving both her twin mounds and head faster up and down his shaft.

Feeling him twitch around her she knew he was close, as was she. Both of their releases were coming from the pleasure they felt, and both released out the same time. Mira's juices covered his fingers while the rest was slurped up by his tongue into his mouth. While Romeo's seed shot into her mouth, wave after wave shot out, and despite his quick session with Cana during the morning, a lot still came out. Enough that Mira couldn't hold it all, some of it spilling from her mouth onto her breast. She swallowed what was in her mouth in one gulp, pleasantly surprised by how much she enjoyed the taste, before using a finger to scoop up the drops that fell on her breast and lick them clean with her tongue.

Getting off of Romeo, Mira sat on the edge of the bed, flipping her hair behind her head, she turned her head to give a smile to Romeo.

"That was great Romeo, I really enjoyed it, but I guess you knew that considering how well I rewarded you." Mira said with a sultry voice.

"Ohh, thanks Mira, I really enjoyed it too." Romeo said as he sat up next to her, looking at Mira who now had a finger on her cheek as she was thinking of something.

Then she gave a wicked smile, taking Romeo's hand she led him out of the infirmary and into the guild hall, both of them still stark naked. Romeo was confused by the action and scared cause of how, open, they were, anyone could walk in on them.

"Mira!?" He asked her, nervousness in his voice before adding, "Why are we out here?"

"To have some fun." Mira responded as she made her way to the back of the bar, leaning her back on the counter and posing for him.

"But someone could walk in on us." Romeo stated, still nervous but couldn't take his eyes off the white-haired beauty in front if him.

"Don't worry about that, I've worked here for years and no one comes to the guild around this time. Besides I already disabled the security lacrima so there is no way for us to be peeped on." Mira said as she turned around, leaning her front on the counter and sticking her luscious behind to him, before turning her head towards him and gave him a cheeky yet sultry look before saying, "Now take me right here and now." giving her ass a little slap to entice him even more.

Romeo decided to trust her and give her what she wanted. Placing a small box behind her to stand on due to the height difference, he placed his hands on her smooth hips and lined his member up to her, their previous activities making it easy to slip in, but he made sure to savor it. Mira was easily one of the guild members he fantasized most about, and he was gonna make this memorable. Pushing his member in slow, he felt her insides clamp around him needly, it felt so warm inside her. Finally making it to the hilt, both he and Mira let out a gasp.

After taking a moment to enjoy the feeling, Romeo began his movements. Slowly pulling in and out, bring his member out all the way out except the tip before pushing it forward again to the hilt, pressing his pelvis against her soft butt.

Romeo gave some light pants from the pleasure, moving one of his hands from her hips to her soft ass, massaging it, enjoying the way his hand seemed to sink into her skin. Mira meanwhile had her head down, giving a pleasurable hum from his efforts, while giving a light pant every time he was completely buried inside of her. But while this gentle treatment was enjoyable, she was feeling a bit more kinky today. Doing it in the guild had always been a fantasy of hers, but she also liked to be a bit, rough in bed.

"Harder Romeo! Faster! Give me all you got!" Mira told him as she moved her ass against his shaft, taking him even deeper than before.

Romeo gave a moan from her movement, knowing it would be best to do as he was told, he now had a firm grip on her hips before he started thrusting in and out at an increase pace. Going fast and hard enough for a smacking sound to be heard every time his pelvis hit her round bottom, making it jiggle on display for him.

"Huh huh." Mira panted as Romeo did as he was told, making her lean her body on the counter. Her round breasts were now pressed against the countertop, her nipples grinding against it. She folded her arms in front of her and rested her head on it as she allowed Romeo to go at his own pace for now, until she told him to get rougher. Giving a gasp as Romeo gave a particularly deep thrust, rubbing against her g-spot barely. Clenching her walls around him she massaged his shaft with her tight walls. She was tighter than Lucy and Cana, helping run the guild made her love life stale, not having enough time to find the right guy, she's had a couple of one night stands but never really enjoyed them enough to keep the sessions going. But she wouldn't mind having some more nights with Romeo from how much she was enjoying his efforts.

Romeo didn't know why but the sight of Mira's ass jiggling in front of him gave him a somewhat, dirty idea. Remember Cana's words earlier about how different women like different things, he brought one of his hands from her hips and move it up. Bringing it down onto her behind he gave it a light smack, making it jiggle even more. But then he felt fear as he heard Mira give a surprised gasp before immediately turning her head to meet look at him, Making him stop his thrusts entirely as he thought he must have gone too far with the slap.

Before he could apologize Mira stopped him with her own words, "Don't stop and do it again." She practically ordered him, quickly making him continue his motions again, now give her ass a light smack every couple of thrust as Mira's gasps now sounded more pleasurable to him.

Mira's gave some light whines from his slaps, she was going to tell him to do it but she couldn't help but be surprised by him doing it himself. It was light enough not to hurt but still firm enough for her to feel. She was surprised by how gentle his actions were, no matter how hard he thrust, how much force was in the slap, or the grip on her hips, she could feel the care he had in them, and it felt amazing.

Deciding to give herself something to do she started to move her hips in sync with his thrust, both giving out a gasp of pleasure everytime their thrust met perfectly for him to be buried deep inside of her. But to Mira it wasn't enough, she needed more, something to push her over the edge.

"Rougher Romeo! Use me!" Mira shouted at him, hoping he would come up with something to surprise her enough to give her a release.

Romeo hearing Mira's words tried to follow her commands as his slaps now became a bit harder while he tried to think of something else. Thinking of something he grabbed one of Mira's legs and lifted it up, then placing it on the counter bent while her other leg still had a foot on the ground. Then he quickly placed one of his feet on the counter as well, giving him a position where he could now add a downward motion to his thrust as well. Placing both of his hands on her hip again he pulled her ass up and down while he thrust down, using some of his body weight to help with the downwards thrusts.

Mira couldn't believe it, she was not expecting him to try a position like this, she assumed he would've just smacked her ass harder or pull her hair, things she wasn't opposed to, but she liked his creativity, as she felt so much pleasure she could only plant her head dead sideways on the counter and had her tongue rolled out in order to just enjoy the ride he was giving her. His thrust reached deep inside of her even without her help, they were so powerful that Mira felt the counter shake a bit from them, her ass definitely was gonna be a bit sore from it but she decide the pleasure was worth it, showing him it by squeezing his shaft with her walls, making them as tight as she could.

Eventually, Romeo could feel how close he was, putting all the power he had in his last few thrusts before warning Mira.

"Mira, I'm gonna cum!" He yelled

"Inside! I want it inside!" Mira replied back

Romeo than gave everything he had in his last few thrusts, the sound of wet smacking being heard throughout the guild halls along with the sound of Mira whimpering "Yes Yes Yes!" under her breath. Romeo finally gave one final thrust, burying his member inside of her as both of they both released simultaneously, their juices mixing inside of her and around his shaft.

"Uugghh." Mira breathed out after their release, she had to admit, Romeo gave her one of the best fuckings of her life, she expected him to be good, but what she experienced was so amazing that she didn't know if she could share him with Cana and Lucy, wanting to keep him all to herself instead.

Romeo meanwhile couldn't believe the session he just had. He had some control with Lucy while he took the lead with Cana, but Mira, Mira something else entirely, he didn't know he was capable of being this rough, and while he wouldn't say it was his style, he could definitely appreciate a session like this every now and again. But as soon as he tried to move after pulling his member out from inside of her, he felt the power in his legs fade away, putting some much effort into his thrust he didn't have enough energy to even stand properly. Causing him to fall onto of Mira instead, who grunted from the sudden weight.

"Sorry Mira...*huff*...I may have..*huff*... gone a bit overboard, *huff*I can't even stand." He told her as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's fine,*huff* you were amazing,*huff* rest for now, I'll take care of everything else." Mira told him, getting up and carrying him on her back. She still felt a little sore from the session, but she could manage to move around for a bit.

Walking to the infirmary Mira could feel his breathing steadying, he really tired himself out. Walking into the room she gently placed him on the bed, before climbing in with him and pulling some covers over them. It wasn't the most comfortable bed to sleep in, but as they cuddled together, they both couldn't feel more relaxed as they drifted off to sleep, smiles on their faces

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you liked the chapter, and after this I got one more chapter and I will have done all the girls I wanted to for this story. Don't worry the next chapter isn't gonna be the last for this story, still got a couple of ideas, but it will be last to be release on a weekly bases so I'm making it a bit longer than this chapter I hope. So I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and leave a review if you got any suggestions.  
**


	7. Stroll with the White-Hair Beauty

**Author's Note: Hey there, so this is Lisanna's chapter, one of the longest Chapters I've written so I hope you'll enjoy it.  
**

* * *

"Zzzzzzzz"

Those were the sounds heard in the infirmary room as the Sun rose over Magnolia, the light starting to shine into the room reaching the faces of Romeo and Mira. Both were currently embraced under the covers on the bed, the previous night activities having worn them out. But as the light reached their faces both began to wake up from the sensation.

As Romeo opened his eyes he saw Mira do the same, both of their gazes meeting each other as they stared blankly at each other. Romeo didn't really know what to do, the last two times after waking up from either he or his partner already woke up and left the bed, this was the first time he actually woke up with someone the morning after, and there was something about it that made him blush.

Mira meanwhile saw the blush and grinned, she couldn't help but take a little pride in it. Deciding to have a little fun she got up from under the covers, sitting on the bed with her bare backside to him as he watched her stretch a bit, being captivated by her body as she seemed to pay him no mind as her she showed off her body to him. Then as she walked over to her clothes which where in a pile she picked them up before turning to Romeo.

"My my, you certainly gave me an experience last night, my muscles feel all sore, especially my behind." Mira told him with an embarrassed smile as she closed her eyes and put a hand on her tilted head, hoping to embarrass Romeo a bit

Romeo immediately felt his face flush up, reminded by just how, _rough,_ he was last night as he turned his head away slightly, "Ohh, sorry about that, I did lose a bit control."

Mira could only chuckle to herself at the sight, before having a bit of a devilish thought as she continued her little teasing game, "You don't have to apologize Romeo, I enjoyed it. Heck, I was the one who told you to be rougher, I just wasn't prepared for how, _creative_ , you would be, but whatever pain I feel now was well worth it for the pleasure you gave me."

Romeo smiled embarrassingly at the remark, "Well as long as you got enjoyment from it I'm satisfied, but if there's anything I can do to help you then don't hesitate to ask."

Mira could only smile at his words, he really did know how to treat a woman and make their heart flutter, "Well aren't you the gentleman, I guess there is one thing you can do considering we still have some time before others come to the guild." Mira told him with a look that Romeo immediately recognized that happened when she was thinking of one of her schemes.

* * *

"Mmmm, just like that Romeo, you're doing great." Mira sighed out as she held the top of Romeo head, warm water cascading down their bodies as he massaged her behind.

Mira had Romeo bring his clothes along with her as they left the room and walked through the guild, Mira adding a bit of sway in her hips causing Romeo to stare at he soft checks down below, noticing they looked a bit red. Romeo didn't even really noticed when they reached their destination, looking around he saw they were at the entrance to the washroom, specifically on the women's side. Mira snapped him out of his staring when she threw him a towel and told him to put the clothes in a bin and follow her.

Reaching one of the showers they placed both of their towels down as she had Romeo get under one with her, telling him that her backside still felt a bit sore and that him massaging it would be a good way to make it up to her as he pulled him into a hug, burying his face into her chest as the water came on and he placed his hands on her ass gently.

Romeo felt his face flush up from the contact, despite their previous night activities he still couldn't believe the position he was in, deciding to focus on helping Mira relax. As he grabbed her butt cheeks he did his best to massage them with his hands, trying to be as gentle as possible as to not hurt her, the soft moans she was giving plus her pushing him a bit more into the valley of her chest told him he was doing a good job.

Mira had her eyes closed as she held onto Romeo, he was so gentle with her. While she did like to be rough in bed, having gentle moments like this were something she was never opposed to, and she was glad Romeo could give her both. She felt his fingers sink into the flesh of her backside as he gave her a couple of light squeezes while moving his fingers gently across it, pleasurable sighs escaping her lips as he continued his handiwork.

After feeling he had put in enough work Mira decided it was time to have a bit more fun before they started their day. Gently pushing him away she leaned down to give him a kiss to express her gratitude.

Romeo could only stare at Mira as she pulled away, taking in the sight of her wet body for the first proper time. The way her white hair clung to her body while the water cascaded down her curves looked breathtaking and his member which was already somewhat hard now came to full length without him noticing.

Mira saw how he was reacting and smirked, "My my Romeo, looks like you want a bit of reward." She told him as her eyes became narrowed at him while she pointed at his member.

Romeo looking down saw just how he looked and couldn't stop his face from flushing red from embarrassment, "Sorry Mira."

"Oh don't worry about it, in fact, I'm feeling a bit frisky too, so let's relive ourselves a bit." Mira said backed up onto the wall, opening her legs while bending down a bit.

Romeo understanding what she was implying walked up to her, with her back to the wall he grabbed onto one of her legs, lifting it from the thigh as he aimed his member at her entrance. Pressing his tip at the opening he slowly inserted himself, the water from the shower providing enough lubrication for him to slip in nicely. Both gave a soft moan as Romeo began to thrust in and out at a slow and gentle pace.

Mira, being taller had her hands on Romeo's shoulders, helping to keep herself up as she only had one leg on the ground while the other was held up Romeo's arm. She had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sweet sensation of Romeo's thrust, they were soft and gentle, and while they were deep, they weren't hard enough to make her gasp. Considering how rough they were yesterday, Mira just wanted to enjoy the sensation without going overboard, letting out small sighs and soft moans of pleasure from his movements as she looked down at her lover.

Romeo meanwhile tried his best to control himself, knowing not to go overboard as he thrust up into Mira. Thinking about it this was the first time he really held himself back during sex, all the other times he started out slow and then worked up to giving his partner as much pleasure as he could, giving it all he had. But now he realized just how hard it was to keep himself in check, Mira's tight walls were massaging his shaft so well that he felt his knees start to buckle, he could feel his mind want more, more pleasure and let himself lose, but he did his best to hold it back as he continued on his usual pace, he would get that pleasure he told himself, it'd just take a bit longer than usual at this pace. But due to this, his thrusts were somewhat inconsistent, some harder than others, some fast while others slow.

Mira meanwhile could feel Romeo struggle with himself as he continued his movements. She felt a bit bad yet proud of him that he was holding himself back for her sake.

 _'He's just come into this world of pleasure, he's not used to taking it slow.'_ She thought to herself as she tried to think of a way to help Romeo feel more pleasure without going overboard. Moving one of her hands she placed it on the back of Romeo's head as she pulled him closer to her chest, specifically one of her breast, offering it to him.

Getting the invitation, Romeo opening his mouth and took the soft globe into his mouth, sucking on it to help distract himself. Finally able to properly control himself his thrust finally had a smooth rhythm, settling at a constant pace while gently reaching deep inside of her while he sucked and licked his tongue over the breast he had in his mouth.

Mira started to moan a bit louder as he finally found his pace, the pleasure she was feeling felt amazing. Just being able to be this gentle with someone was something she loved, she felt like Romeo was treating her like a goddess with his attention, she had to find a way to make it up to him sometime later. Hooking the leg he held up behind his waist she pushed her body to his while wrapping her arms around his neck as she started to feel her release coming along with his as he started to twitch inside of her.

Despite feeling the pleasure start to build up even more, Romeo couldn't help but feel relaxed, he was able to just enjoy the sex without feeling that pleasure overwhelm him. And that relaxation felt great as he felt Mira tighten her grip around him. Putting little more oomph into his next few thrusts he was able to give them both a release as they gave a satisfying moan. His previous ejaculations always felt like overwhelm pleasure as if someone took a great weight off of him, but this time it felt like more gentle as if someone had just finished giving him a massage.

As they both kept their stances for just a couple of more moments to come down from their brief high Romeo gently placed Mira's leg down on the floor. Pulling herself away a bit Mira leaned herself down to give him a soft kiss, expressing her enjoyment from their little session before pulling herself away.

"My what a way to start the day, I don't think I've ever felt more relaxed." Mira stated as she let the water rush over them.

"Me too, it was really nice Mira." Romeo said, despite how close their naked bodies were Romeo didn't really feel that fluster, he was able to just appreciate her body without his hormones acting up.

"Well that's good, I could tell you were holding yourself back. You're still new to this whole thing, not to mention you're a growing boy so slowing down to enjoy the moment is a bit hard for you." Mira told him as she reached her hand out for something before continuing, "Now it's time we properly washed up, even though there are no dragon slayers in the guild at the moment it'd probably still be best for us to not leave much of a trace." Mira said as squirted out some soap from a bottle before cleaning her hair.

"Oh, and would you mind washing my back?" Mira asked him with a cheeky wink. And Romeo knew that his ability to just appreciate her beauty was gonna be overridden by his hormones again in no time.

* * *

"This tastes great Mira." Romeo stated as he dug through the breakfast Mira had prepared for them.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Mira replied.

After washing up both Mira and Romeo went down to the bar to eat, making sure the area was also clean of their previous night activities. As they were finishing their meals they heard a voice shout out to them.

"Mira-nee, there you are!", they both turned to the source of the voice and saw Lisanna walk somewhat grumpy towards them.

"Lisanna?" Mira asked questionably.

"Where were you? You didn't come home last night! Don't tell me you spent the night here again? You promised me you get a good night's sleep on your bed from now on." Lisanna stated, hands on her hips as she eyed down her older sister.

"Sorry about Lisanna. Romeo and I were finishing up on the lesson and at the end when he tried a light version of one of the techniques on me I accidentally cast it on him as well. Making us both fall asleep." Mira explained, hoping her sister would buy the lie.

"Ugh, just try to make sure it doesn't happen again." Lisanna huffed as she went behind the bar to help set everything up for the day.

"Lisanna really doesn't like you staying over here at night huh?" Romeo asked sarcastically.

"No, it was a bad habit of mine that she made me break when she came back. Unfortunately, this also means we won't really get to spend nights together without making her worry. What a shame." Mira stated playfully.

"Uh, well I don't mind, I wouldn't feel good having you stay a night with me if it meant making Lisanna worry." Romeo told her, making Mira raise an eyebrow playfully at him.

"My my, so respectful, I would offer for you to spend the night at my house to make her not worry but then we'd have to worry about her catching us. Unless you plan on seducing her as well?" Mira teased,

Romeo eyes went open at the remark, "I-I would never consider it." He said.

Mira decided to have some fun with his remark, adopting a darker tone she said, "What? My sister not good enough for you?" She chuckled inwardly as she saw Romeo shift in his seat, panicking from her words thinking she was actually mad at him.

Waving his hands at her Romeo exclaimed, "No No no, it's not that, I just don't think I can actually seduce anyone, I don't even know how I was able to get this lucky."

"I'm just teasing Romeo, I know you would never try to do something like that on Lisanna, though I don't think she would be opposed to sleeping with you." Mira stated, getting Romeo's attention as he looked surprised at her.

"Trust me Romeo, treat her right enough and she'll fall for you. But if she does end up joining this little group of ours than you better make sure you treat her right, OK?" Mira told him as Romeo nodded at her, knowing what she would do if he actually somehow hurt Lisanna.

"Now come on, you don't mind helping us around for the day? I could use a strong man like you." Mira said as she got up.

"No problem Mira!" Romeo stated as he got up as well, helping Mira and Lisanna run the guild as more members started trickling in.

* * *

"Told you that you'd sleep with him" Cana stated to Mira as she smugly drank her beer, Mira had decided to tell Lucy and Cana about last night, there weren't many guild members inside at the moment so they had some privacy while Kinana worked in the kitchen and Lisanna was currently pout doing something.

"Yeah yeah Cana, don't act so smugly or I'll cut off your supply." Mira told her

"Ok ok, I'll shut up." Cana replied quickly, knowing better than to push Mira.

"Well, I for one am happy to have you on board Mira." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Well, it would be ridiculous of me not to after the night I had." Mira replied.

"He's good huh?" Cana sarcastically asked, knowing her answer.

"Oh yes immensely, I must thank you two for taking him out first, the skills he learned from you two certainly came in handy when he performed them on me." Mira replied a bit smugly.

"Aww you're making me jealous Mira, now I wanna drag Romeo back to his house at the moment, in fact, maybe I'll take him to the basement here instead." Cana stated, making Lucy blush a bit from her boldness while Mira just gave her a disapproving look.

"Don't even think about, we might get to have fun with Romeo but we ain't gonna risk it in a place with so many people." Mira said

But just as Cana was about to retort Lisanna walked into the guild, and she did not look happy. As she walked over to the bar, Lucy, Cana, and Mira looked at the white-haired girl, it was clear something happened.

Trying to see what was wrong Mira placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, catching her off guard as Lisanna seemed a bit out of it, "Lisanna?" Mira asked.

Lisanna just turned her head to her sister before hugging her, sobbing lightly into her shoulder.

"Mira-nee" Lisanna sobbed into her shoulder while Mira gently stroked her hair to calm her down. Lucy and Cana looking worriedly at her, not knowing what had happened to their friend.

"What happened?" Mira asked as Lisanna separated herself from her, wiping her eyes a bit to dry em with her arm.

"I got ridiculed." Lisanna simply said.

Mira, Lucy, and Cana went wide-eyed, who would stand up someone like Lisanna, and why?

"Why?" Mira simply asked

"I was at the village nearby, getting some farm supplies for the guild. There's this guy I sometimes see there, we've talked every now and then, and I was thinking of maybe asking him out. But just as I was about to approach him these travelers from some other continent, looked somewhat scary, and some of the guys in that group started hitting on me, and as I was trying to get them to stop some of the girls got jealous. And then they called me a slut, said they've seen the pictures of me in Sorcerer Weekly, then the guys started calling me a whore for how I dressed. But the worst part was when I saw the guy I liked see the confrontation, and he didn't help me, just snuck away, not even giving me an apologetic look." Lisanna explained, all the girls looking at her with a sorry expression.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Lucy said, walking over to her and bring her into a hug.

"Where are these guys. I wanna teach 'em a lesson." Cana stated furiously as she got up, looking like she was ready to bury a body if need be.

"Don't worry about Cana, they're already gone, it's not like I actually care what they think. It's just, I just wanna find a guy, just have somewhat of a normal relationship. But something seems to always screw me over." Lisanna said as she pulled away from Lucy's hug before adding, "Thanks for comforting me guys, I'll be over it by tomorrow I'm sure."

"But just than Lucy had an idea, "I know a guy!" She exclaimed, making the girls look at her with a confused look.

"A guy?" Lisanna asked, not sure what exactly her friend was getting at.

"A guy you can go out with!" Lucy exclaimed, clasping her friend's hands as Lisanna stared dumbfounded at her.

Mira realizing who she was talking about got the idea, "Yeah, this guy will treat you amazingly! Trust us!" Mira added

Lisanna was a bit shock by this, "Who?" She asked.

"You'll find out tonight!" Mira told her, making Lisanna go wide-eyed.

"Tonight!?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, well get him to pick you up at your house at night and you can have a night out together!" Lucy explained.

"I don't know guys, I appreciate the effort but-" Lisanna tried to say before her sister cut her off.

"Trust us Lisanna, we promise you won't regret it." Mira told her, her eyes showing how confident she was in this person.

Seeing no way out of this and trusting her friends Lisanna conceded, "Alright fine, I'll do it." she stated.

Lucy just squealed in happiness, "That's great, I promise you won't regret it."

Lucy let her friend go as Lisanna went to the kitchen to help put away some of the supplies she got, a bit of skip in her step as she thought about her potential date. Once she was out of sight Mira, Cana, and Lucy all looked at each, Cana giving a questioning look.

"Did you guys set her up with who I think you did." Cana asked, a bit surprised that they would actually do that.

"Yep." Lucy replied as they all turned their looks at Romeo who was currently sweeping the other side of the guild, oblivious to the plan he was now a part of.

"You two go inform him of his plan, though don't let him know it's Lisanna, we'll make it a surprise for him as well." Mira stated as she walked to help out in the Kitchen.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go tell him." Lucy exclaimed as she and Cana walked towards Romeo.

Romeo stopped his dusting when he saw Lucy and Cana approach him, the looks on their faces making him suspicious

"Hey there Romeo." Lucy greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hey Lucy, Cana. How are you?" Romeo asked.

"We're doing good, but we have a favor we need to ask you." Lucy told him.

"What favor?" Romeo asked, his suspicion of them now rising.

"We need you to take one of our friends out on a date." Lucy told him, making Romeo go beat red.

"A-a date?!" Romeo replied, a bit embarrassed.

"What, don't think you can handle a little date, you seemed to not have any trouble handling either of us in bed." Cana said, joining in the conversation with a teasing smile.

"No no, just, why me?" Romeo questioned, not sure why he would be asked to go on a date with one of their friends.

"You see our friend just kinda had a bad day and we knew that if you took her on a night out it'll really cheer her up." Lucy explained, before adding with a pleading look, "Please?"

Romeo was a bit torn, while he would like to help them out, he wasn't sure if he would be the best fit for their request, especially since despite how much success he was having, not confident in his dating abilities, he just thought he was lucky.

"I don't know." Romeo said, about to downplay how much he could do before Cana interrupted.

"Look, Romeo, if you do this," Cana said as she pulled Lucy and pressed against her side by side, intentionally pushing the sides of their breast together to make'em pop out more before finishing with a bit of a sultry whisper, "You'll get a threesome with me and Lucy."

Lucy and Romeo both went beat red.

"Cana! I didn't agree to that" Lucy said with a loud whisper, not wanting other to hear the details of their conversation.

"Oh relax Lucy, we gotta give the guy a little motivation. Besides, it sounds like fun doesn't?" Cana replied, gripping her friend tighter while giving her a wink.

"I mean look at Romeo, he seems excited by it." Cana added as the two girls look at the boy.

Romeo could believe what Cana suggested, the opportunity to be in bed with those two beauties. His brain couldn't handle the thought, dropping the broom he was holding his face was engulfed in so much red steam came out of his ears. His eyes went blank and he passed out in front of them, Cana and Lucy a bit shocked.

Looking down at him while Lucy gave a worried look Cana stated. "Actually he may be a bit too excited by it."

* * *

"Ohh what about this one!"

"Are you sure Mira-nee? I haven't had a chance to use that one yet."

"All the more reason to give a go tonight!"

"Fine."

Lisanna and Mirajane were currently back at their house, specifically inside of Lisanna's room to help her get ready for her date. Lisanna took the outfit her sister picked out and tried it on, giving a bit of a pose when she finished.

"How do I look?" Lisanna asked her sister, a bit worried the outfit didn't look good, she didn't know why but she really wanted to impress this guy she was gonna meet, despite not even knowing who he was.

"You look amazing Lisanna. This guy won't know what hit em when they see you." Mira complimented her.

Lisanna gave a thankful smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. This was a new outfit she had recently bought after Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games. The top consisted of a tight black vest with no sleeves as it left her whole slender arms including shoulders out in the open, not to mention the large keyhole around her chest leaving a very generous amount of her upper breasts out on display as the hole was covered by a mesh fabric. The lower half of her outfit consisted of a long white skirt which reached down to her upper shin, her feet contained in black sandals. All in all Lisanna felt pretty confident in this outfit after finally trying it on, plus Mira even stylized her hair a bit, getting rid of the large bang she had on her forehead Mira instead replaced it with several shorter bangs which ended above her eyebrows while also making two long streaks of hair on the edge of each side of her face, finishing it off with two small ponytails at the back of her head. After giving a couple of poses to herself in the mirror Lisanna couldn't help but smile in anticipation for the night, she'd definitely show this guy a nice time considering he was taking time out of his day to help her out on such a short notice.

Just then the two sisters heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, he must be here! I'll go greet him while you put on your finishing touches, ok?" Mira stated as she left the room to go and greet her sister's date.

Doing as she was told Lisanna went to her drawer to take out some perfume, pick out her favorite one as she spayed a bit on herself.

* * *

Romeo never felt so nervous in his life, after waking up he found himself back at his house with Lucy and Cana with him. After making sure he was up to speed Lucy and Cana got him some clothes to wear on the date, which looked pretty much the same as when he had his date with Lucy, except this time his pants were now shorts. After they sent him off and told him where to go Romeo tried to get his nerves under control.

 _'I never even said yes to this, oh well, no getting out of this now.'_ Romeo thought as he walked through the streets of Magnolia, passing by a couple of vendors he got an idea.

Passing one of them a couple of jewels Romeo got some flowers. From what Cana and Lucy told him he had to make this date special, and while he wasn't an expert, he knew gifts like this could give a good first impression.

Arriving at the address he was given Romeo gave himself a minute to ready himself before ringing the doorbell. Hearing someone approaching Romeo gave his best smile, though anyone could tell he was still nervous. But when the door opened and Mira came out Romeo was surprised.

"Mira?" He asked

"Hey Romeo, and before you ask, no I'm not your date, Lisanna is." Mira stated, but before he could reply Mira's look turned stern.

"Now I know I can trust you to take care of her but let me make sure I'm clear. Don't try and make any sexual advances on her, if she initiates than fine, but don't try it on her, OK? Just focus on showing her a good time." She told him as Romeo nodded in understanding.

Seeing he got the message Mira gave him a smile, "Good, let me go get her, and Romeo if you make this special for her I'll give you a reward, OK." she said with a knowing wink as she went back inside.

As Romeo was getting his nerves ready once more knowing who his date was the door was opened again as Lisanna was pushed out.

"Have fun you two!" Mira said as she closed the door on the two of them.

After giving the door an annoyed look Lisanna turned towards her date, and to her surprise, she saw Romeo.

"Romeo?" She questioned, a bit surprised as she realized that he was her date.

"Oh, hey Lisanna." Romeo sheepishly replied, not exactly knowing what to say, especially once he saw her outfit and look, he was sure he wouldn't be able to look away if he stared at it for too long.

There was an awkward silence as they seemed to stand there for a while, both not knowing what to say, until Romeo decided to make the first move.

"Uhh, I got these for you." Romeo stated as he showed her the flowers he had brought before adding, " I know it's not much but I hope you like'em."

Lisanna eyes were a bit shocked by the gift, gently taking them from his hand she noticed that while they weren't top quality, the fact that he even tried showed he wanted to make this night special to her.

Smirking to herself she thought, _'I may not have been expecting Romeo, but something tells me I'm still gonna have fun tonight.'_

* * *

After thanking him for the flowers Lisanna and Romeo were currently walking together through the streets of Magnolia, buying a couple of snacks from a vendor as they talked.

"So I take it you didn't know either about this date?" Lisanna asked as she took a bite out of the cotton candy Romeo had bought for her.

"Uhh no, Lucy and Cana kinda just told me about it a couple of hours ago, they just said one of their friends needed help and I could do it. Heck I never even got a chance to even say yes to their plan before they got me in these clothes and threw me towards your house" Romeo told her, before he realized that she could take what he said the wrong way and think he didn't want to be her as he added, "Not that I don't want to be here or anything, just that I was surprised."

Lisanna gave a chuckle as he got fluster, "It's fine Romeo, I was surprised too, though I think they may have had the right idea choosing you, I've definitely been enjoying the night so far." She told him while taking a hold of his hand with her own.

Romeo was a bit surprised from this but when he saw that Lisanna seemed to enjoy holding his hand, he gave her hand a bit of a squeeze in response, the smile on her face widening. For most of the night, they just rolled the streets as they enjoyed each other's company, talking to each other about the missions they've done along with other subjects. But eventually, Lisanna led Romeo to the outskirts of town, through some corps as they stopped at a small straw hut, a gravestone in front of it. As Romeo looked closer at the gravestone he saw that it had the Fairy Tail guild mark on top of it along with Lisanna's name as it had the date of her birth to her supposed death.

"A bit weird, huh?" Lisanna asked as she let go of his hand and kneeled in front of the gravestone, placing the flowers Romeo gave her in front of it.

"A little, I thought they had your gravestones removed since you came back?" Romeo asked as he walked up next to her, taking in the details of the carved stone he noticed a small paw print on the side of it, having an idea of who it came from.

"The one at the church was removed, yeah. But I asked for this one to remain." Lisanna clarified as she finished placing the flowers down and standing back up.

Romeo gave her a questioning look, "Why?" He simply asked.

"To honor the other Lisanna, the one from Edolas." She told him

"Edolas?", Romeo knew he recognized the name, he remembered that it was where they found Lisanna, but other than that he knew nothing.

"Oh right, you were still really young when it happened. Well, basically Edolas is a mirror version of our world. It'd take way to long for me to explain everything about it but there was a version of me in that word. And when I 'died', that version of me replaced me in this word while I took her place in Edolas. I basically lived her life while I was gone, and leaving this stone for her is to make me never forget her. I sometimes come here every now and then to tell her what's happened, and I hope that somehow she can hear me, and enjoy the stories I tell." Lisanna explained.

Romeo just took the information in, acting on instinct he took her hand before saying, "I know I may have never met her, but I'd like to thank her, I feel like she helped to keep you alive. And I'm glad you came back to us Lisanna, we all missed you." He didn't know if what he said made sense, but he hoped that the feelings he tried to convey were felt at least.

Lisanna smiled at his words, pressing her side against him she told him, "I'm sure she'd be happy to hear those words, Romeo, I know I am."

Wanting to just spend a little alone time Lisanna decided to take Romeo inside of the little hut. Looking inside of it she noticed that while it definitely deteriorated over the years it was in good enough shape to lay down in. Sitting inside she patted the ground next to her as Romeo got the message and sat down. The moon's light shined into the hut, giving them enough brightness to see each other in the night while also allowing for a nice soothing dark layer to surround them.

Laying down on the soft hay beneath them Lisanna scooted closer to Romeo, placing a hand on his chest he brought him down on his back, surprising him as she snuggled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder while resting her hand on his chest to also intertwining their legs as comfortable as she could while still wearing the long skirt.

Looking towards his face Lisanna said, "You don't mind if we just cuddle a bit? It's just that being back here makes me want to rest in this hut again, not to mention," pulling herself a bit closer to him, making her breast now squish against his side, " I just wanna do this with you."

Romeo responded by simply by putting his arm over her waist to pull her a bit closer while leaning his body towards her as well, giving her the best smile he could despite how nervous he was on somehow messing up. Lisanna gave a pleasant sigh from his response, even though Romeo was smaller than her Lisanna felt safe like this. The hold he had on her felt secure yet gentle, and as she pressed herself against him she could feel the rhythm of his breathing, through his heartbeat seemed to be rising a bit. She giggled realizing the effect she was having on him, but still, she had to commemorate him for not making it obvious, instead focusing his efforts on making her happy.

"Thank you, Romeo." Lisanna simply said, catching him off guard by the remark.

"For what?" He asked, not really knowing why she was thanking him.

"For this, you've given me such an enjoyable night that I don't even really remember why I was so down earlier." She told him, the look on her face showing just how honest she was.

Romeo blushed from the compliment, "No problem Lisanna, you're important to me, so if I could help you out then I would." He told her, turning his head a way to hide his blush, though the giggle he heard from Lisanna told him it didn't work.

Picking her head up Lisanna brought her hand to the back of his head, lightly turning it to face her, "Thank you, Romeo, you're special to me too, in fact, let me show you."

Pushing herself towards him Lisanna pressed her lips against Romeo's, feeling him tense up at first before returning the kiss. She felt him wrap both his arms around her to pull her in closer, something which she didn't mind, especially when he started stroking her back, causing her to mew into the kiss delightfully.

As they closed their eyes to enjoy the sensation Lisanna decided to get a bit more frisky, slipping her tongue into Romeo's mouth she got him off guard from the move. But he quickly pushed his tongue against her's, causing them to battle each other for supremacy. Lisanna would never call herself an expert in this field but she's had her fair share of flings, which was why she was surprised by how well Romeo was doing, he may not have had the finest movements, the way he held her while he battled with her tongue made her realized he had much more experience in this field than she initially thought.

 _'I wonder if he was like this with Lucy?'_ Lisanna thought as she felt Romeo's tongue slip by her's and glide against the top of her mouth, giving a moan into the kiss as she enjoyed the sensation.

Eventually pulling away for air the two blushing guild members had their faces looking red, but bright smiles on their faces no the less. Both of them sitting up Lisanna gave a laugh, one which Romeo joined in as well.

Looking at him, Lisanna gave a teasing look as she said, "I've got to say Romeo, you're a good kisser, you been practicing or something cause I definitely don't remember Lucy mentioning you being this good."

A bit surprised that she knew that Romeo just blushed as he turned his head away, putting a hand at the back of his head as he rubbed it nervously, "Oh, I didn't know Lucy told you that."

"She told me and Mira about your mission together, and about your dates, and from how she acted sounds like you were quite the guy, no wonder she recommended you for me." Lisanna told him, leaning on him a bit more.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised by how much she appreciated my efforts, I didn't think what I did was all that special." Romeo stated, trying to downplay her praise a bit.

"Oh don't put yourself down Romeo, you've made me happier than most men my age can do, and you still have more time to grow." Lisanna praised him, now resting her head on his shoulder as he held her with a gentle grip.

 _'She seems not to know, but should I tell her the truth about the other girls. I don't want to keep this a secret from her but I don't wanna damage any relationships either.'_ Romeo contemplated, but still, the way Lisanna seemed to trust him made him want to give it a chance.

Taking a deep breath he said, "Lisanna, I got to tell you something."

Surprised by his remark Lisanna gave him a curious look, "What is it, Romeo?"

"I-I did more with Lucy during our mission than just kissing." Romeo stated, face becoming bright red.

"More?" Lisanna asked, not completely understanding what he meant by it.

Face now beat red Romeo quickly clarified in a rush tone, " I had sex with her."

The silence that fell made Romeo instantly regret his words, worrying that his relationship with Lisanna was now damaged as he revealed that information.

Not looking at her Romeo heard Lisanna say, "Wow, that's, surprising."

But he heard no anger in her voice, just surprise, "You're not mad?" Romeo asked as he turned to look at her, he needed to know if she had a problem with it.

Bring a finger to her chin as she tilted her head she replied, "No, not mad. I trust Lucy enough to make smart choices, and if she did it with you there must be a good reason."

Romeo breathed a sigh of relief at her words, "Oh that's good, I just felt like you deserved to know, I don't wanna hide any secrets from you." He told her with a smile.

Smiling back at him, Lisanna said, "Well that's sweet of you Romeo. But can I ask you one thing?"

"Oh sure, Lisanna. Anything." Romeo replied.

"How many other people have you done it with." She bluntly asked, catching Romeo off guard.

Seeing his shocked response Lisanna decided to clarify, "I'm not blind Romeo, I've seen the way you've acted for the last couple of months, so when you seemed to change a bit after your mission with Lucy I knew something happened. You confirming you did the deed with Lucy just explains it, but even so the way you've acted means you have some confidence in your abilities. And since you seemed to downplay your abilities earlier it means you probably got that confidence from actually trying it out. And unless you and Lucy were at each other like rabbits that would only still be at most another day or two since I know she was busy for the last two nights since you came back so you must not have had enough time to get that confidence from her." She said, explaining her logic.

After hearing her logic Romeo decided to just tell her who those other people were, "Lucy was my first, but over the last couple of days I've also done it with, Cana and…." Romeo started, pausing for a bit before asking, "Promise not to get mad at me for the other person?", Lisanna just nodding in response, the curiosity of the last person now hot on her mind.

"And Mira." Romeo added, bracing himself for a slap from Lisanna in case she got mad.

But the slap never came as Lisanna just stared, a bit shock, "Wow, Cana I can see, but Mira-nee, you must have been really good to get her, not to mention her trusting you to take me out tonight." She said, praising him.

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you. I just hope I don't hurt any of them, or you. It feels like a dream, but I hope I can make it feel like one for them too." Romeo replied, and Lisanna could feel the honesty in that voice, making her smile as she pressed herself close to him again.

"Than can you help me make this feel like a dream?" She asked him as she brought her mouth close to his ear, her breath making Romeo get goosebumps from how good it felt.

"How?" Romeo simply asked, ready to do anything she asked for.

Bring her mouth right next to his ear Lisanna whispered in a sultry voice, "Show me what you got."

Pushing him down quickly on his back Lisanna got on top of him as she quickly brought her lips to him, slipping her tongue in as she pressed herself down on him, squishing her sizable breast against his chest as she slipped a hand under his shirt and felt up his abs. Giving a moan into the kiss from the sudden all-out attack Romeo had to take a moment to adjust from the quick rise in pleasure before giving his own efforts. Returning the kiss as best he could while they made out, he wrapped an arm around her upper waist to pull her in closer as his other hand went further down and landed on her sizable rear. The fabric of her skirt being thin enough for him to feel the outline of her rear checks good enough to notice that the panties she wore didn't cover much, giving one of her cheeks a squeeze he smirked inwardly as Lisanna pressed herself against him even harder as she let out a soft moan in the kiss.

Lisanna could already feel herself start to get a bit wet even though they just started, the excitement of being with someone like Romeo was enticing to her, not to mention from the fact he was able to bed 3 Fairy Tail Beauties was an impressive feat that less than a handful of people could attest to. But the way he was firmly yet gently massage her ass cheeks made her believe he definitely had the skills to improve, letting out a brief gasp as she felt him squeeze harder than she anticipated. She could even feel his erection start to press against her, and from what she felt he definitely was packing something impressive.

Not wanting to wait any longer Lisanna broke the kiss as a light trail of saliva connected their mouths. Wiping it off Lisanna quickly unbuttoned her skirt from her top it fell around her, the skin of her bottom wait and below now clearly uncovered in the moonlight as Romeo faintly saw a wet stop on her light blue panties before she laid down on her side, raising a leg up as she moved the bottom of her undergarment to the side to leave her pussy in the open.

Giving him a sultry look she said in a hot tone, "Take those pants off big boy and get over here."

Quickly taking off his shorts and boxers as fast as he could Romeo's member was in the open as Lisanna saw its shape in the moonlight, licking her lips from its impressive size as Romeo laid down on his side, spooning her. Placing a hand under her raised thigh she let him move it as he guided his shaft to her entrance, giving a shiver as she felt his tip poke her opening, she was so wet down there that a little push from either of them would be enough for him to slip in.

Turning her head back to face him Lisanna gave him a nod for him to go ahead, giving a gasp as she felt him push inside, he was a big bigger than he anticipated, stretching her walls out quite a bit as they gave some quick spasms around the intruder, making both of them moan from the feeling.

Romeo slowly pushed himself as deep as he could, feeling her soft walls clamp around him. He took note that she felt similar to Mira's as he finally was buried as far as he could. Letting go of her leg Lisanna slowly laid it down, both of them giving a shiver when she did as it caused her walls near her entrance to tighten up more as it was pushed down.

Staying like that for a while, Romeo and Lisanna got used to feeling each other before they continued. Romeo slipped one of his arms under her while placing the hand right below her breast to hold her while his other hand rested on top of her shapely hip. Lisanna just held the hand under her breast with both of her own, giving it a squeeze to let him know to start. Getting the message Romeo slowly thrusted in and out, the added presses of her legs being pressed together providing a sort of tightness he hadn't felt from any of his other partners.

Feeling his hot breath on her back through the fabric Lisanna shivered from it. It had only been a minute since they started and Lisanna already loved it. The way Romeo gently went in and out of her yet reaching deep inside felt wonderful while the hold he had around her made her feel safe as she leaned back into his chest, giving his hand the occasional squeeze to let him know to go faster. Which he did, gripping her a bit tighter Romeo repositioned one his legs to dig his foot into the group while bending the knee up as he now applied more force.

And with that added force he could feel Lisanna take one of her hands to her mouth to cover the gasps she gave whenever he thrusted deep inside as she felt her ass jiggle a bit from the force. But Romeo knew he could do better, removing the hand he had on her hip he moved it to the inside thigh of her upper leg, raising it up as there was now nothing to slow him down as he plunged into her pussy. And as Lisanna felt him raise her leg she decided to help, moving one of her hands to her knee-pit she grabbed it and pulled it towards her while Romeo kept a hold on her thigh. Squeezing his hand tighter as she now let out all of her moans and gasps out, eyes starting to roll to the back of her head as she was becoming overtaken by pleasure.

Lisanna couldn't believe how good Romeo was making her feel, and she quickly realized how he was able to charm Mira with these moves, giving a loud gasp as he buried himself so far she thought he might've touched her womb. And despite her top being pretty tight, her breasts were now jiggling from their activities, while the movements weren't wild they were definitely something she felt as she rocked back and forward. Getting an idea to push her pleasure-hazed mind into overdrive she took Romeo's hand and placed it on one of her breasts, helping him squeeze it with her own hand which was on top of his.

The pleasure was becoming too much for Lisanna, the way Romeo held her, the way he thrusted with force yet care, and loving fondling he was doing on her covered breast was putting her on cloud 9. And from the way she could feel him pant more and more rapidly along her back made her conclude he was close as well as she felt him twitch in between her walls

Romeo knowing he was close began to warn her, "Lisanna, I'm-". He began to say before she cut him off.

"Let it out." Lisanna simply told him as she began to whine from how close she was as well.

Seeing he was given the green light Romeo gave a couple of last thrusts before burying himself deep inside of Lisanna, giving a couple of grunts as his seed spilled out. The pleasure of it causing him to grip onto her thigh and breast harder, giving Lisanna the final push from the pleasure felt as he did that. Giving a cry of pleasure as her walls spasmed, her release rushing at and onto Romeo's member. Both of them just stayed like that for a couple of minutes, recovering from the very pleasurable act.

Giving his hand a squeeze Romeo heard Lisanna say, "That was amazing Romeo, I never felt so much pleasure like that before." She breathed out.

"Thanks Lisanna, you were amazing for me too." Romeo tried to compliment but Lisanna decided to tease him a bit from those words.

"Better than all your other girls?" She asked, giggling as she heard him stutter, not knowing how to answer before letting him off the hook by finishing, "Just teasing Romeo, as long as this was great for both of us then I'm satisfied."

But after Lisanna said that she felt a twitch inside of her, despite the load Romeo just released it seemed like his shaft hadn't gone down all the way yet, still semi-hard inside of her.

"Oh, but it feels like you still want to go another round". Lisanna told him as she picked herself up, no longer laying down as she rested with the side of her legs still on the floor.

Picking himself up as well Romeo gave a nervous chuckle as he crossed his leg and rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Sorry about that, we don't have to go again if you don't want to, it's not that bad for me."

Lisanna smiled at his consideration before crawling towards him, "While that's nice of you to say Romeo I have no problems of doing this again right now to make you satisfied," She told him as she placed one of each leg on the side of each of his before reaching a hand down and grabbing his semi-hard member, lining it up to her entrance she continued, "Besides, you're not the only one that wants more."

Dropping down on him in one movement Lisanna didn't give Romeo time to react before she was bouncing up and down on his shaft, Romeo was the one who did most of the work previously, she now wanted to return the favor. Panting as she placed her hands on his shoulder to help her movements she closed her eyes to focus, making sure to slam herself down a bit harder on his lap, the sounds he made as her ass jiggled from the impact were a good sign he enjoyed the feeling.

It took Romeo a minute to get used to the feeling, just having his arms holding him up from the pleasure Lisanna was giving him so soon after his first orgasm. Gaining his bearings Romeo wrapped an arm around her back to pull her closer, hearing Lisanna give a surprise but happy giggle as she moved an arm around his neck to help herself press against him as well, enjoying the feeling of his face pressed against her chest as she moved up and down, some of their juices starting to spill on his lap.

But Romeo couldn't care less, deciding to help Lisanna in her movements he moved his free hand under her luscious butt as he placed it below on one of the checks, gripping it in his hand as he helped her move it up and down. The moans they were emitting were starting to become loud, loud enough that if someone were to walk by they might get in trouble. But Romeo wanted to go a bit beyond, as his face was buried in between Lisanna's cleavage he felt the see-through fabric in the middle of her breast was thin enough to feel his skin, smirking to himself he gave the area a lick with his tongue, feeling Lisanna give a shiver from the effect as he continued to lap around the area.

Deciding to help Romeo in his endeavor Lisanna moved a hand to the side of her breast, while her top clung tightly to her skin she was able to slide the fabric on one of her breasts to the side freeing it. Presenting one of her luscious mounds to him Romeo quickly took it into his mouth as he cucked and licked her sensitive nipples. Making her pick up the pace she had from the pleasure.

 _'I wonder how she'll react if I do this.'_ Romeo thought to himself as he got an idea, gently holding her breast steady with his mouth Romeo gently brought his teeth on the nub of Lisanna's nipple, holding it in place between them with a firm but non-painful grip. Seeing as how Lisanna didn't show any signs of displeasure Romeo went slobbered over her nipple with his tongue while he lightly grinded it with her teeth. The feeling caused Lisanna to give a frenzy of lustful gasp and moans loud enough that it probably scared some of the animals near the field away.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Romeo! O Romeo! I'm so close! More!" She screamed as she now returned the gratitude by picking up the pace she had, fucking her guild member wildly.

The pleasure the both of them were feeling was becoming too much, as Lisanna now had her tongue rolled out as it flopped around from her pace she felt Romeo take his mouth off her breast. Before she could wonder why he stoped she felt his hand on the back of her head, making her look down at him as he smashed their lips together. It was too much for the boy and women as they let out pleasure filled screams inside each other's mouths. Lisanna dropping herself fully on his lap as he ejaculated inside of her while she released her juices on him once again.

Breaking apart the kiss the two of them just looked at each other under the moonlight before their faces just broke off into stupid smiles, giving each other a hug as they laughed with each other.

Helping each other up Romeo and Lisanna did their best to clean themselves off as they slipped back into their clothes, walking out of the hut and into the field hand and hand.

As they went through the forest Romeo asked, "So should I take you back to your house now?"

Stopping in place Lisanna gave him a nervous smile as she replied, "Well, I was wondering if it's ok with you, could I stay the night at your house?", giving him the best pleading smile she could muster at the moment to have him agree.

Giving a smirk back Romeo decided to tease her for a change, "Sure, but only on one condition." He told her.

"And what is it?" Lisanna asked, a bit curious as to what that condition was.

But before Romeo could answer Lisanna gave a surprised gasp as he suddenly picked her up bridal style, holding her close, "Only if I can bring you back like this." He stated with a cheeky smile.

"I'll allow it." Lisanna replied, wrapping her arms around Romeo's neck as she leaned her head into his chest, letting him carry her to his home. She couldn't care less about who could see them, Romeo truly did make her night feel like a dream as she slept under the covers with him, holding each other close as a big smile came over both their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that I have gotten all the main girls I've wanted to for this story. And since I'm satisfied this Story is gonna go on a bit of a hiatus, no more weekly Chapters. Instead the chapters will now be more smut focus, shorter, and released every couple of weeks. Thanks for reading, if you want leave a review to express your thoughts or a suggestion you may have cause I may do it. Also Next week I'll debut the first chapter of my new Naruto story, I'm liking how its turning out so far, and hope you can give it try, though its not gonna be as smut heavy as my other works, at least not at first.  
**


	8. Single Date turned Double Date

**Author's Note: So yeah, first little chapter in a while, since these ch. from now on are mostly gonna be short, leave suggestions! Give ideas, settings! I might use them to help create these cause there's only so many ideas I can have before starting to feel like it's forced.  
**

* * *

Romeo walked around Magnolia with a smile on his face, never before had he ever felt so happier, Fairy Tail was again the number 1 guild in Fiore, everyone was in high spirit, his magical prowess was increasing at a good pace, and best of all, he was bedding 4 gorgeous women. Ever since that fateful mission with Lucy a couple of weeks ago he had not only lost his virginity to her, but also got to have sex with Cana, Mirajane, and Lisanna. While none of them were quote on quote, dating, their relationship was more than just that of fuck-buddies as well. And thankfully he also didn't have to worry about any of the male guild-members as they would still be gone for two weeks

Though ever since his date with Lisanna he hadn't exactly had the chance to have a proper session with any of the girls, only a couple of quickys at best here and there every couple of days. Though considering the way they all acted around each other, it didn't really matter to him as long as they had smiles on their faces. But even so Romeo couldn't help but put a little skip in his step as he made his way towards Lucy's house, they had planned to have a bit of a date tonight. Nothing much, just a small walk around town, watching some stars under the knight sky, he had even brought a picnic basket as well. Reaching her door Romeo gave it a couple of knocks, giving his best smile as it opened.

"Hey there, Romeo," Lucy greeted, Romeo noticed her outfit look the same as the one she had when she first joined Fairy Tail, a white vest covered in blue strips, a short blue skirt that left much of her long legs visible and part of her long blonde hair done up in ponytail. Noticing he was staring Lucy gave the boy a cheeky smile, "Like what you see? I was feeling a bit nostalgic." She said, giving herself a little twirl before posing a bit for him.

Snapping out of his daze Romeo quickly gave his date smile, 'You look amazing as always Lucy! Come on, let's go." Romeo stated as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as they made their way around town.

Lucy giggled at his enthusiasm, ever since their first date during their mission Romeo had only gotten more and more confident of himself, especially considering all the women he's been bedding. Though he still did act like a little kid every now and then Lucy felt her heart flutter around him, always eager to help her out, to please her. Lucy couldn't help but feel proud that she was his first, and that she helped him start down this path of pleasing so many of her friends.

* * *

"I've had a wonderful time, Romeo." Lucy praised as she leaned her head on his should, eyes closed as she relaxed, the grip he had on her being gentle yet firm. They were currently sitting in a secluded part of the park, the night sky providing them cover in the darkness yet enough moonlight shined that they could still see each other.

"Thanks Lucy, I know its been a while since the two of us have been able to just been together like this, it's nice to just have some alone time with you." Romeo stated, bringing her in closer.

"Ohh, so does that mean I'm your favorite?" Lucy teased, a cheeky smile on her face as she looked at him.

"It means that I love you and want to spend time with you," Romeo clarified, giving her a little peck on the nose which had the blonde giggling from his words, liking his confidence.

Deciding it was time to get on with the more steamy part of their night Lucy brought her mouth to his ear and whispered in a hot and husky tone, "How about we head back to my place and you show me how much you love me,"

Romeo gave her smirk as he moved hand under her skirt, giving her luscious bottom a squeeze, making the blonde squeal in surprise from his touch as he whispered back, "That sounds great,"

* * *

Lucy and Romeo were barely through her door as they furiously made out, Lucy wrapping her long slender legs around his back as he carried her to her bed. Setting her down they continued their make-out session, not needing to break their kiss they kicked off their boots/shoes and Romeo removed his vest. Using her strength Lucy quickly flip both of them over, with Romeo now on his back while she straddled him, giving him a lusty smirk she zipped open her vest before throwing it off somewhere in the room, showing him her tight blue lacy bra that barely contained her breast.

Romeo smirked at the sight as grabbing the back of her upper thigh with one hand he lifted her up a bit so that he could quickly remove his shorts, kicking them off as he was left in just his boxers, his erection forming a tent as he set her back down on his lap. Lucy giggled at feeling his erection, grinding on him as she unbuttoned her skirt, tossing it aside as she was only left in her blue thong, her massive bare buttcheeks rubbing against his erection as she leaned back down. Pressing herself against him they continued their make-out session, hands exploring each other's bodies as they made out. They were so engrossed in their activities that they didn't notice the door to Lucy's bathroom open, steam coming out as a tall brunette covered in just a towel dried her hair, stopping as she noticed the scene in front of her before smirking.

"Well what do we have here?" Cana stated, hand on her hip as the two lovers she interrupted quickly stop their session. Faces bright red as Lucy tried to hide herself behind Romeo, both faces of surprise by her sudden appearance.

Romeo couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, not knowing what to say as this was the first time one of his partners walked in on him doing someone else, even if they all knew about this group and who was in it Romeo didn't know how to respond, luckily Lucy decided to speak first. "Ca-Cana, what the hell are you doing in my room?!" Lucy demanded to know, face red as she couldn't help but be frustrated at her friend for interrupting her private time.

"Well I kind took a tumble outside which got my clothes dirty so I came here to see if I could wash up, you weren't here so I decided to just do it, hope you don't have a problem with that. But what about you, huh? You told me you didn't have any plans for tonight yet here you are with O Romeo." Cana teased.

"I just wanted to spend the night with him and go on a little date okay!" Lucy stated.

"I see, well don't let me stop you, I mean it looks like Romeo's still excited, not gonna leave him like that, are you?" Cana stated, pointing at the tent Romeo had formed in his boxers.

Looking over his shoulder Lucy saw that Romeo's erection seemed to only get bigger, the fire mage giving a nervous face as he looked away, not knowing what to say. A determined look on her face Lucy just gave her friend a narrow look with her eyes before she crawled around Romeo, gripping the sides of his boxers as she ordered, "Lift up your hips, Romeo."

Deciding it was best to just follow her commands Romeo lifted his hips, seeing his erection spring out as Lucy tossed his boxers to the side, Cana just smirking at the two as she leaned back against the wall. Lucy laid herself on her side as she grabbed the base of his shaft, closing her eyes as she began to lick it. Romeo moaned as Lucy did her work, noticing the determination on her face as she licked his shaft, they weren't exactly loving as much as they felt like she had something to prove, gasping as she took his whole length into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down at a fast pace, taking as much of him as she could without slowing down.

Romeo needed to grab onto the sheets to keep himself from losing his mind from the pleasure, one of his hands finding itself on Lucy's head as he stroked her hair, feeling his heart flutter as Lucy looked him in the eyes, an innocent yet determined look in them as she continued her assault on his shaft.

"My my Lucy, look at you go, I didn't know you were so aggressive in bed," Cana said as she began to walk over to them, hand on her towel as she began to pull at the knot holding it together, "Or maybe it's cause I'm here? Well, either way Romeo seems to be enjoying it, let me help." She said, letting her towel fall to the floor, exposing her naked body as she got on the bed. Giving Romeo a quick kiss before getting next to Lucy, the Blonde giving her an aggressive look as she bobbed her head up and down even faster, Cana smirking at her friend's competitiveness as she decided to work on his balls, holding them gently in the palm of her hand while sucking on them.

Romeo moaned out loud from the feeling of two gorgeous women working on him, it was almost too much for him to process, he had one hand on Lucy's head while the other rested on Cana's, both of them looking at him seductively as they continued their work.

Eventually, Lucy needed to release Romeo's member from her mouth, a loud popping sound accompanying it along with some salvia as she released it. Wiping her mouth quickly as she took a deep breath she was about to him back inside Cana got in her way, not taking his shaft in her mouth but sucking on the side, tongue darting along it as she licked all over.

"Cana!" She cried, frustrated that her friend was getting in the way.

"What? No need to get greedy, lets both work together to make him feel good." Cana replied cheekily, Lucy giving a frustrated yet defeated sigh as she licked the other side of Romeo's pole, the groans he gave making her smile and forget about her frustration with Cana for now.

Cana got a little cheeky idea, stopping her assault on Romeo's shaft for a moment she quickly grabbed the sides of her breast as she wrapped them around his shaft. Romeo could only moan from the softness that enveloped him, their saliva providing plenty of lubricant as Cana squeezed her breast around him while Lucy sucked his tip. Lucy noticing Cana's move decided to do the same, quickly removing his tip from her mouth she unclipped her bra, tossing it aside quickly as she pressed her breast against Cana's, Romeo's shaft now sandwich in between them.

Due to the fact they were both lying down Cana and Lucy couldn't move their breast up and down as freely as they could if they were kneeling, instead opting to push their breast together as they squeezed his shaft in between them, liking the twitches it gave while enjoying the feeling of their nipples grinding together. Romeo couldn't help but grip their head in pleasure, trying his best not to hurt them yet as they began to lick the tip of his shaft as well, being it was the only part of his member not covered by their breasts.

"Like this, Romeo?" Cana teased as she continued her work with Lucy.

"Yeah Romeo, feeling good?" The Celestial Mage asked with a cheeky voice, now abandoning the little competition she had with Cana as she focused on just giving the boy a good show.

"You two are amazing, it feels so soft, gods I'm gonna cum soon." Romeo groaned, thanking the heavens for all the sex his been having otherwise he would've blown his load a while ago from both these women working his shaft.

Hearing his praise the two Women gave each other a proud smirk and knowing nod as they worked to pleasure him even faster, now circling their breast around him while they each took a hand to one of his balls each, gently squeezing them while also furiously sucking and licking his tip. This proved to be too much for the Fire mage, and with a loud groan, he released, shooting loads of semen into the air which came falling down. The two girls squealing in surprise by the amount he shot off, feeling his member twitch vigorously between their breast as it pumped out load after load into the air, some of it falling on their breast while other drops landed on their face.

When he finally stopped Romeo let his upper body fall on his back breathing heavily from the release. Lucy and Cana however just stared wide-eyed at each other, the amount of semen they saw on each other surprising them. Feeling a bit of it drip to the side of her nose Lucy scoped up the white substance with her finger before placing it in her mouth, enjoying the taste she hadn't gotten to have in a while. Deciding to follow her example Cana also began to clean herself up of Romeo's seed, placing as much as she could in her mouth.

Finally thinking she had it all Cana noticed Lucy looking at her with a cheeky smile on her face, as she opened her mouth to ask her what was the matter Lucy quickly closed the distance between them, pressing their mouths together as she exchanged some semen she still had in her mouth with Cana, the brunette moaning in response as she grabbed ahold of the back of her friend's head and made out with her, tongues battling as they licked Romeo's semen from the inside of each other's mouths.

Romeo, despite laying down picked his head up to see the noise he was hearing, jaw-dropping from the sight of the two girls making out. It was so hot that Romeo quickly felt himself harden once more, a change that the girls quickly took note of. Stopping their make-out session Lucy and Cana looked down, seeing Romeo's shaft at full length once more and pulsing in anticipation.

"Haha," Romeo nervously chuckled, hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his head while looking away. Cana and Lucy just gave each other knowing smirk as they quickly removed themselves from his shaft and crawled hungrily towards their young guildmate.

* * *

"MHHHMMM!" Cana screamed into Lucy's pussy, Romeo mercilessly pounding her from behind as she was on her hands and knees, Romeo holding onto her hips as he thrust at breakneck speeds, the force of his hips smacking her ass hard enough to make'em jiggle violently.

 _'God is my ass gonna be sore tomorrow,'_ Cana thought as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head from pleasure, focusing her mind as best she could to eating Lucy out. The Blonde sitting in front of her as she spread her legs and held Cana's head inside her thighs, giving a gasp of pleasure everytime Romeo's thrust made Cana's tongue go even deeper inside of her.

Romeo was grunted as he continued his assaults, it took a couple of sessions but he had started to learn what each of his lovers wanted in bed. Lucy liked it hard, fast, yet loving and always enjoyed a couple of slow preparation before they got serious. Cana though liked it rough, with him in control must of the time, so he was giving her what she liked, giving her ass a smack that made it jiggle even more, the moan she gave telling him she liked it.

Lucy though, seeing the way her friend seemed to submit to Romeo's roughness, decided to have a little fun as well. Loosening the grip she had on Cana's head and instead took a hold of her hair, smirking down at her friend's surprised look as she used the grip she had to force her even deeper into her pussy. Romeo and Lucy gave each other smile as they decided to punish their "intruder", Romeo thrusting even harder while Lucy gripped her hair even tighter, Cana whining in pleasure from their roughness, call it kink or whatever but she loved it, eyes tearing up as she did her best to move her hips and tongue in an effort to please her two "punishers".

After a couple of minutes, the trio of Mages felt themselves get closer to a release, Cana being the first to go as she tightened up around Romeo's member and gave a scream of pleasure into Lucy's pussy. The vibrations of reach sent Lucy over the edge as she came after along with Romeo who grunted as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, Cana's walls milking his member for his seed. The three of them just stayed like that as they caught their breaths, Lucy bringing a hand to head as she wiped off some of the sweat from her brow.

Cana noticing her friends distraction decided to pay her back from her rough treatment, quickly lapping up her juices Lucy shivered and tensed up as Cana slurped up her juices from inside of her, still sensitive from her release. Catching her off guard Cana quickly pushed her guildmate on her back before she raised herself above her face while grabbing the back of her head.

"Ca-Cana wait I'm not rea-!" Lucy tried to say before her voice was muffled by Cana straddling her face as she made the blonde eat her out, giving Lucy a proud smirk while the Blonde just look narrowed her eyes at her. Grabbing the buttcheeks Lucy brought her friend even closer, if this was what Cana wanted then she was gonna make her lose her mind as she quickly began lapping up the remainder of her juices inside of her pussy, enjoying the taste of not only Cana's juices but Romeo's seed as well, the two juicies providing a pleasant combination of salty and sweetness.

Romeo though decided to get into the action, positioning himself in between Lucy's leg he gently spread them, the blonde feeling his touch helped to spread her legs as well, giving him full access to her entrance, dripping in anticipation for him. Lining himself up Romeo gently pushed himself inside, the blonde moaning into Cana's pussy at being filled up once more. Grabbing her thighs he used them along with his knees to thrust in and out, gently and slow at first like Lucy like before he began to pick up the pace.

Lucy began to pant and moan as she ate Cana out, the feeling of being thrusted into by Romeo while also eating her friend out made her feel naughty in a way she never had before. She grabbed Cana's ass and squeezed it while pulling her closer, and her legs were raised up by Romeo's sides as he thrust in and out, and when he started to pick up the pace she had to wrap her legs around him.

Romeo saw how distracted Cana was, hand ruffling in her hair as she had a smirk of pleasure on her face. Deciding to give the brunette a surprise Romeo quietly summon some purple flames in his right palm. Keeping his thrusting the same he extended the purple flame around Cana's chest before making it solid matter, making sure to add some blue flame in it as well to cool it down and not burn her. And with the flick of his wist Romeo used the flame to grab hold of both of Cana's breasts, catching her off guard as she looks down to see the flames covering them, a strange sensation of cold yet warmth enveloped them as they were squeezed and kneaded in the flames.

"UHHHHhhhh!" Cana moaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head from the combined pleasure of her cunt being eaten out and having her breasts squeezed.

"Mhmm!" Lucy moaned into Cana's pussy, Romeo's thrust becoming harder and faster as he reached deep inside of her, not to mention she felt a strange sensation on her breast, she didn't know what it was, but it felt good, and it made her buck her hips against Romeo even more.

Romeo was grunting as he gave it his all, trying to pace his thrusting while also using his magic flame to please both Lucy and Cana was getting taxing on his mind, but the moans the two of them gave out were music to his ear and he found himself going at them even harder.

And soon the Fairy Tail mages found themselves getting to their release, somehow all cumming at the same time. Lucy tightening up her walls as Romeo shot his load inside, milking his shaft as she moaned loudly into Cana's pussy as the girl grinded herself frantically against her friend, cumming atop of her face.

The three of them just stayed like that panting, Rome the first to crumble as Lucy's leg grip around him loosened and he fell on his back, the two other Mages deciding to crawl towards him and snuggle up against his side. With an arm each wrapped around the two beauties as they pressed themselves against him, they pulled over the covers and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Babysitting

Bisca was currently in her room, making sure she had everything packed. Dressed in her usual attire she looked at herself in the mirror. Giving a little pose to herself to boost her confidence for the night. Just then she heard the doorbell ring. Quickly leaving her room she went to the front door and opened it, being greeted by a familiar looking Fire Mage.

"Romeo! You're here, come in come in!" She quickly ushered him in as he sat down on the couch while she placed around the room, making sure everything was in order before she left.

"Thank you again so much for helping me out tonight, I know how difficult watching Asuka can be for you." Bisca thanked.

"No problem, I know I was a little reluctant at first but you've always have helped me out so I couldn't say no in the end." Romeo replied with a grin, while he needed some convincing at first he'd had probably still have done this in the end. Bisca was like a second Mother/Older Sister to him, always helping him out, especially during the 7-year gap, she was probably the guild member who tried to comfort him the most other than his Father. In fact, those original babysitting he had to do for her were probably to help him cope and try to be brighter as to not negatively affect Asuka.

"Plus this time I got some new tricks up my sleeve to hopefully handle her." He added with a determined look. Making the green-haired Mother giggle.

"Well, then I'll be on my way. You know the rules, and I'll be back sometime late at night." Bisca stated as she was about to leave before giving the Fire Mage a peck on the cheek, "Thanks for doing this."

The gesture was common enough between the two of them so Romeo wasn't fazed by it before saying, "No problem, now go and enjoy your night."

The Gun-mage smirked before turning and walking to the door, a bit of sway to her hips as she left. Romeo couldn't help but linger on her form. Ever since Romeo started his relationships he felt his mind wander on his female guildmates even more. No longer were they just fantasy, they could possibly become reality.

But he knew he shouldn't think like that, he was already so lucky he couldn't ruin it by being greedy. Even so, he still had those thoughts, and Bisca was one he's almost always had on his mind. Bisca had looked after him since he was little, and she was always willing to listen to his problems.

But Romeo wouldn't lie, when he got puberty, Bisca was one of the first women he saw in a different light. Her revealing clothing showed off her body well, and while many wouldn't say she was their favorite Fairy girls, she definitely held her own. And that accent she had always sounded nice to Romeo.

But Romeo was soon brought out of his thoughts as he felt something hit him on the head before it bounced off. Looking towards the culprit Romeo saw Asuka sporting a proud smirk as she held her toy gun in her hand, clearly proud of her shot.

"Asuka, what have I told you about shooting me in the head?"

"I don't remember?" She simply replied with a cheerful voice before shooting him again, Romeo quickly dodging the bullet before standing up.

"Ahhhhh!" Asuka playfully screamed before running away behind a wall.

Poking her head from the side Asuka saw Romeo sigh before stating, "Hope that was worth it Asuka cause I'm gonna get you!"

Asuka quickly giggled before running away, Romeo on her tail as the two ran around the house.

* * *

Romeo was currently resting on the couch, a bit exhausted from the day as he finally got Asuka to sleep. Even with the tricks, he learned from Mira, it took a while to get her still enough to use it on the little girl before tucking her into bed. Looking at the time Romeo noticed that there would still be some time before Bisca returned home, deciding to go to the bathroom and wash his face up a bit Romeo got up.

As he was walking through the hallway Romeo noticed that Bisca's room was a bit open, and as he was about to close it, he noticed something on the ground that seemed to have fallen out before she left, a skimpy, purple thong. The mental image of the Gun Mage wearing that quickly entered his mind, making the Fire mage gulp with a light blush before closing the door.

Entering the bathroom Romeo quickly turned the faucet on, before filling his palms with water and dousing his face in it, _'_ _Come on Romeo, you've seen people in less, you've had more sex with more beautiful women than most men do in a lifetime! So what if Bisca has a skimpy thong?! Not like it affects you! So don't think about it like that!'_

Drying his face with a nearby tower Romeo before heading back to the living room to rest, but just as he rounded the corner the door opened, showing a somewhat somber looking Bisca as she entered, seemingly not noticing his presence.

"Bisca? You're back early." Romeo stated surprised, yet a bit concerned.

His voice seemed to snap her out of some trance as she seemed surprised, "Oh, yes, things didn't exactly go as planned so I left early." Dusting herself off on the mat and placing her hat on the rack next to the door before asking, "Asuka didn't give you any trouble now did she?"

Placing his hands behind his head he gave her a bright smile before responding, "Nah, well, yeah, but I was able to calm her down and get her to bed easier than before." The two of them chuckling from his statement before he decided to ask, "So, what happened? You said things didn't go exactly as planned, nothing bad happened, did it?"

Bisca gave a sigh as she sat down on the couch, Romeo sitting next to her as she said, "No, but things didn't go great either."

Placing a hand on her shoulder Romeo gave her a concerned look, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Honestly Romeo, I don't think I should really be telling anyone about it, it's personal." She replied, looking away from him.

"Hey, that's fine, you don't wanna talk about, then I can't force you, just wanna let you know I'm willing to lend an ear, the least I can do after the all the times you've done it for me." Romeo assured her.

Bisca gave a sigh of reluctance, "Ok, fine, but you can't speak of this to anyone! OK!?" She told him with a tone Romeo knew she only used when she needed him to follow orders.

"Yes Ma'am!" He quickly agreed, straightening his posture as well and inadvertently hardening the grip he had on her shoulder, making her chuckle and relax a bit from his reaction.

"You're 13, right?" She asked.

"Yep, going on to be 14 in a couple of months." He replied, hands on his lap as he made sure to listen to her carefully.

"Well, then this might be a bit hard for you to understand but, Me and Alzack have been in a bit of a rough spot in our relationship," Bisca told him.

"Oh, is it bad?" Romeo asked concerned for his friends' marriage.

"No, we still love each other, but, we kinda needed a break, and long story short, that's kinda why he went on that trip with the guys." Bisca stated.

"He's gonna take a break with all the training their gonna do?" Romeo asked confused.

But when he said that, Bisca looked at him a bit surprised, "Training? Is that what they told you they were doing?"

"Yeah, is that not what it is?" Romeo asked, feeling his blood start to boil at possibly being lied to.

"Well I guess you could call it training in a way, I'm sure some of them are doing that, but mostly they went out to pretty much fool around, have fun as men, going to towns, getting drunk, playing around," Bisca listed, before whispering the next part, "And sleeping around too."

Hearing that last part Romeo went a bit wide-eyed, "Whoa. Oh, that's why they didn't let me go! They didn't think I was mature enough, huh!" Romeo stated angrily before realizing, "Wait, so Alzack is sleeping with other women?"

Bisca just waved her hand lazily at him, "Maybe, I don't actually know."

"But you two love each other! Why would he do that!" Romeo asked.

"Cause I gave him approval to." Bisca answered him flatly, turning her head to the side.

That got Romeo quiet for a moment, "...Why?"

"Like you said, we love each other, but like the saying go, like something too much and you might lose what makes it special. During the last 7 years, me and Alzack pretty much loved each other much more than we needed to as to help get past all the bad times Fairy Tail was facing. And when Asuka was born we doubled our love to help her think everything was fine." Bisca informed him before adding, "But we burned ourselves out, and lately, our love didn't feel, real, so we talked with each other and agreed to take a break. He would go on the trip and have freedom while I stayed here and see what I could do."

"Sounds like he got the better deal." Romeo pointed out.

"Oh he knew, he even tried to reason with me, saying it was unfair that he would travel more and I would take care of Asuka. But I shut his worries down and had him eventually agree." Bisca acknowledged.

"So, what about you, has this break been helping you?" Romeo inquired, wanting to know how she was feeling.

"Kinda, time away from him helped me realize that I do still love him. But I still want something, different, someone just to get these feelings out and be free for once during this break, and just have a good time with someone." Bisca expressed.

"Is that the reason you went out tonight?" Romeo questioned.

"Yes, I told a close friend about this, she tried to set something up, invited me over to try it. And long story short, I ended up dancing incognito at a Stripper joint." Bisca explained embarrassingly.

"Whoa," Romeo stated shocked, getting an idea of why Bisca tried to pack that purple thong he saw on the ground earlier. And getting some images of Bisca in said attire on a poll before shaking it out of his mind and listing to what else she had to say.

"And I know this is a lot to dump on you Romeo, but when I was up on that stage, I felt free for a moment, got the eye of some guy. My friend got us a private booth but just as things got a bit more, touchy, I panicked. I couldn't go through with it." She informed him, Romeo rested a hand atop of her's to help calm her.

"Hey Bisca, that's OK, you don't have to force yourself on that, you said it yourself you already felt free." Romeo tried to assure her.

"I know, but, I want to do, I want to be in bed with someone, but that guy, while he seemed nice, he was a stranger, I want to at least be able to do it with someone I trust!" Bisca expressed before saying, "But all the guys are on that trip, so anyone else I could trust like that isn't here at the moment."

Romeo saw how much this seemed to bother Bisca, he thought about it and decided to try something, hoping Bisca wouldn't call him a perv for it. "What about me? You trust me, right?"

This got Bisca's attention who stared at him like he was crazy, "You can' be serious Romeo, I'm more than 10 years your senior! Plus I don't think we can just have a one night stand and be done with it, you're still young and growing and I don't think you're ready to understand and experience how no strings attached works."

Romeo could feel his pride a bit hurt, but this was honestly a better reaction than he expected, this would only work if he were honest, "I'm not a virgin." He simply said, getting Bisca to stare at him, shocked and silent.

"What?"

"I'm not a virgin, I know I'm young and you might not believe me, and you may be right about me still not understanding no strings attached, but I know what it's like to care for someone, to share an experience with them. If you don't want to then that's completely understandable, but I'm just letting you know that there is still an option." Romeo tried to express to her, turning his head away after he finished, a silence covering the room

Bisca found herself deep in thought, the idea was insane, but with as long as she's been in Fairy Tail, insane became the new normal. And from the way Romeo spoke it was clear to her he wasn't trying to deceive her and was being genuine, she helped the kid grow up so she knew him very well. But still, "Ughh, Romeo, I still don't know."

"What about one of those memory bullets? You can use them on me to make me forget what happens, no strings attached!" Romeo suggested.

"That only works if both parties are completely ok with it, and I don't know if it sits well with me to have sex with you, then make you forget afterward."

Romeo just sighed, "I'm sorry if the offer was too much, if you want I'll just leave now and you can think it over, but we never have to speak of this again if you don't want to." Getting up Romeo was about to leave, walking past her before Bisca grabbed his arm. Looking back at her it seemed like she was deep in thought, Romeo decided to just stand still and wait for her to stay something before she suddenly pulled him back on the sofa, making him land on his back before she quickly got on top of him, straddling him before leaning down and grabbing him by the chest.

"Just one night, ok."

Romeo placed his hands on her hips, noticing that she seemed to lean into the touch and relax, "Yeah."

And with that Bisca grabbed the back of his head and pushed their lips together. Romeo was caught a bit off guard from her ferociousness, having already opened her mouth and pushing their tongue's together, eyes closed as she pressed herself against him. The lack of clothing they both had on their chest providing each of them with plenty of skin on skin contact, each enjoying how it felt.

Romeo was a bit worried about how he should proceed, he had his arms wrapped around her waist which she didn't seem to object to, but he didn't know how far he should push it. Should he just try to take some initiative and make her feel good and show her how much he wanted to help? Or just let her run wild and do as she pleased, this was for her after all.

The Fire Mage gave out a groan as he felt Bisca exploring his body with her fingers, grabbing and squeezing all of his muscles while grinding their covered sex together. Testing how much initiative he could do Romeo sat up with Bisca still atop of him, both still continuing to make out as Bisca now had to lean down a bit due to their height difference, also getting a better feel of his covered erection.

 _'My goodness, he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't a virgin, heck it seems like he's kinda use to this. Guess that means I'll be able to let loose, and considering that little tool of him that I feel, he won't be half bad.'_ Bisca thought before getting a bit impatient, breaking the kiss before sliding her body onto the floor, on her knees she quickly brought down Romeo's pants and boxers in one tug as he lifted his hips off the sofa to help.

The Gun mage was impressed by his size, examining it with her eyes and hands before quickly holding the base with one hand as she took it into her mouth, surprising Romeo by her speed as she quickly bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, gagging a bit on it as she took almost his whole length. Slurping sounds filling the room as she was basically devouring his cock, tongue dragged all around it while it was in her mouth, along with the fondling of his balls Romeo could only sit back and groan in pleasure, placing his hand on top of her head while the other one gripped the couch.

Bisca though seemed to like his touch, plus with the sounds of pleasure he gave made her smirk around his shaft, _'Still got it, man I won't lie, he doesn't taste half bad, plus some of this pre-cum I'm tasting makes me want the real thing.'_

But as Bisca kept her movements she noticed how resilient Romeo seemed to be to cumming, while he clearly enjoyed her blowjob he didn't seem to be close to a release, no matter how much suction she used. _'Looks like I'll have to use the looks, ugh didn't want to resort to this but we're gonna have to get a bit more personal.'_

Taking a moment to get her looks ready Bisca brought her eyes up to her current lover, seeing him catch her stare before looking into her eyes, _'Got you in my sights, get ready for my shots.'_ Bisca thought as she proceeded to flash Romeo a series of look, from puppy eyes, to some half-closed eyelids, to a hunter that had its prey in its sights, all with a seductive undertone.

"Big Brother Romeo, is that you?"

Both Romeo and Bisca went terrified from Asuka 's voice, lucky due to their position and the house layout, Asuka only saw the back of the couch and Romeo's head, no idea of what her Mother was doing on the other side.

"As-Asuka! What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep?" Romeo asked as calmly with his shaky voice.

Rubbing her eyes as she hugged the corner Asuka answered, "I was, but then I thought I heard Mommy and some strange noises I only hear late at night."

Bisca felt terrified, not only had Asuka heard some of her and Alzack's late night activities, and even when she was on the other side of this couch giving someone who the little girl consider a Big Brother a blowjob. But even so, her mouth never let go from Romeo's shaft, either she was too scared to move or she didn't want to, but surprisingly, something seemed to light under her, and while it would make her a terrible Mother, she just had to try it.

"Uh, well I'm sorry but your Mom isn't here right now Asuka, but she should be in the morning so how about you go back to sleep?" Romeo suggested, his gaze and focus on Asuka making him completely unaware of what Bisca was about to do.

"OK, if you say so." Asuka replied and as she was on her way to leave Romeo tried to say goodbye.

"Night As-" Romeo wasn't able to finish that sentence as it took everything in his power not to moan in pleasure as Bisca deepthroated his shaft. Looking down at her with a look that said, _"What are you doing!"._

The Green Hair gun mage looked embarrassed with bright red cheeks, but didn't stop, flashing him a look that Romeo interpreted as, _"I know, but I can't help it!"_

"Big Brother Romeo, you look weird?" Asuka questioned, taking a step towards him.

Knowing that Bisca wasn't gonna stop Romeo quickly gripped her head and held her in place, making so she had all of his length in her mouth, he knew she would be mad at him but if it meant making Asuka knew less of what was happening than he'd do it as he replied, "I'm just a bit tired from all the fun we had to today, gonna wait for your Mom to come home than go to bed, OK"

"If you say so." Asuka accepted before yawning, "Night Romeo."

"Night Asuka." He replied as he watched her leave, a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth when he heard her door close, finally releasing the grip he had on Bisca who immediately came up for air, giving him an annoyed look as she took some breaths, still stroking his shaft with her free hand.

"Don't ever hold me down like that again." She warned him flatly, and while Romeo had half a mind to say that she was the one who kept sucking him off while her daughter was in the room, he didn't want to risk it as Bisca began to finish her blowjob.

And she seemed to put more effort into it, either that or the relief of Asuka being gone made Romeo feel like he was gonna blow, tapping her head a bit to warn her. Bisca seemingly understood the gesture as she removed her mouth from his shaft, stroking it furiously with her hand as she aimed it at her open mouth.

"Hurry up and shoot, I wanna ride you but I wanna taste it more first." She told him, surprising Romeo by her honesty as they both felt him twitch before he gave a groan. Shooting load after load into her open mouth, some of it hitting the side of it causing it to drip down on her face.

After he was done Bisca swallowed what was in her mouth, while she would personally say that she preferred her Husband's, Romeo's didn't taste half-bad. Cleaning up her face of the remaining fluid before standing up and looking down at the relieved boy, who was laying back as he tried to recover from his shot, erection still visible hard. Getting on the sofa Bisca planted her feet on either side of him, Romeo getting the idea held her hips to keep her balanced as she put a hand under her skirt and moved her panties to the side.

"Wait, Bisca, what about Asuka? She just walked in on us, shouldn't we at least do this somewhere more private?" Romeo asked, as much as he wanted Bisca to ride him, he didn't want Asuka to become mentally scared should she walk in once more.

Taking a moment to Bisca placed her hands on his shoulder as she stared him down, "Romeo, honestly, right now I feel like I need to let loose, I know this might make me a terrible Mother, but I can't stop, so I'm gonna start, if you think I'm going overboard you can what you can to shut me up, but I won't wait any longer." And with that said Bisca grabbed his member, lined it up, and quickly plunged herself down, letting out a whine as she took him to the hilt.

Romeo tighten his grip on her hips as she began to bounce up and down on his cock, letting out sounds of pleasure from her closed mouth, clearly feeling joy from what she was doing considering how enthusiastic her movements were, her butt slapping against his thighs while her hair flowed wildly and her breast seemed ready to burst out of her top from her movements. She was riding him like some bull as she held onto his shoulders and arched her back.

Romeo meanwhile decided to get a bit more into the action, deciding to start thrusting in sync with her as well she let out a gasp from it, before letting out a moan of pleasure when Romeo moved his hands from her hips to under her skirt as they gripped her ass. Using her fleshy and plump rear to help bounce her up and down as they thrust in sync, the gasps she was giving showing how much she seemed to enjoy it.

But Romeo knew she was starting to get loud, and he thought the best way to get her to quiet down, was giving her an orgasm as fast as possible. Using his strength Bisca was surprised when she found herself pressed against the sofa, or more specifically, the back of her head and neck pressed against it while the rest of her body was in the air, knees near her face as Romeo was on top, holding her down as he began to plunge as deep as he could with hard and fast thrusts. Making the Green-hair Mage feel her eyes roll to the back of her head as she grabbed a nearby pillow and cover her face with it, screaming in pleasure into it as the sofa started to creek from all the force, along with the loud slapping sound everytime Romeo brought herself down on her ass.

 _'Oh god, I underestimated him, he really knows what he's doing!'_ Bisca thought as she panted and moaned into the pillow, feeling Romeo rub all the right bumps in her while he used all of his strength, just how she liked it.

 _'God I really hope she likes it rough.'_ Romeo prayed as he continued his assault, while Bisca seemed to like it wild, he didn't know if she liked having the controls taking away, but from the sounds she seemed to be giving off, it seemed she was enjoying it for now. And after a couple particular deep set of thrusts her legs going straight out completely before being wrapped over his shoulders, helping him to thrust even deeper inside of her.

Eventually, after another minute the two of them could feel each other getting closer. Bisca was beginning to thrash around more violently on the couch, tightening up even more while she felt him start to get frantic with his thrusts, along with a couple of twitches from his member. Knowing she had to say something unless he would assume she was OK with him cumming inside she stated as best as she could through the muffled sound of the pillow, "Outside!"

Just Barely hearing what she said Romeo gave a couple of more deep thrust before pulling out, placing the bottom of his length on her entrance, sliding it back and forth on top so that they could both still feel pleasure. And with Romeo's slick movements he constantly rubbed the numb on top of her pussy, making Bisca go wild as she screamed from her release. Her juices rushing out and hitting the underside of his shaft, giving him that last bit of pleasure as he aimed his member and shot down at her body, hitting her stomach, covered breast, and even some of her face when she removed the pillow covering it.

 _'My goodness.'_ The Gun trotting Mage thought as she felt his substance sticking all over her body, while she was never a fan of getting shot on like this, there really wasn't anywhere else to shot it, and it didn't feel that bad, except for how it seemed to stick a bit as she scooped up some of the substance from her belly as she gave it a lick.

Romeo meanwhile was still recovering from his release, letting go of her legs as he fell on his back to the other side of the couch. As he laid there breathing heavily he didn't notice Bisca get up, standing next to him with her hands on her hips and a proud smirk on her face, still clothed yet cum stains painted her body.

"I got to say, Romeo, that felt good." She praised him, the smiling in return,

"Thanks, I'm just glad you enjoyed it, so should I leave now?" He wondered.

"I did say this would be a one-night thing, and I meant it." Bisca told him, the honest tone she had reaffirming her words, but she wasn't finished talking, "But the night isn't over, so if you don't mind, wanna continue this in my room?"

Feeling his energy return to him once more Romeo flashed her a bright smile, and Bisca felt her heart flutter briefly from what he said next, "Bisca, you can use me for as long as you need to, it's the least I can do for you, I owe you so much more."

And with that the two went into her room, continuing their activities till the morning as they tired themselves out, and Bisca found herself satisfied with this one-night stand.


	10. Strauss Sisters' Swimshow

**Author's Note: Been planning this threesome for a while, swimsuit idea came from Ace101Mega  
**

* * *

Romeo felt himself twitching in anticipation for what was to come. He was at his house, specifically his living room. But he wasn't alone, while his Father was still out on the trip with the rest of the guys, his Mother was currently out and wouldn't be back till tomorrow night, something that when he informed two White-Hair guildmates, they instantly took advantage of as when the day was over and the night sky came over Magnolia, they practically forced themselves to his home, not that he really had any problems with it.

When they had arrived Mira and Lisanna immediately told him to wait in the living room and close all the blindes while the two went upstairs. Doing as he was told he made it so there was no way for anyone from the outside would be able to peak in as he took his seat on the sofa, knowing that he was going to be for a good show.

"Are you ready, Romeo?" A voice called out to him from behind a wall.

Before he could respond though the lights in the room went dim, providing an atmosphere that fit the situation as the two White-haired beauties came from around the wall, clad in nothing but enticing swimsuits. Walking right in front of him they stood a bit apart while providing a pose for the fire mage, allowing him to take in their first choice of Swimwear, which Romeo recognized as what they wore when they visited the Waterpark at the capitol.

Mirajane was wearing a dark blue bikini, no shoulder straps on the top as the fabric wrapped around her chest while providing plenty of her breast out on display, a golden ring holding the front of it together. While her bottoms were currently hidden by the sash that wrapped around her hips while still making it look graceful.

Lisanna meanwhile, wore a very light purple bikini, the top covering more of her breast but still able to show off their size proudly with the front having a very cute bow tie to hold it together. Her bottoms though, showed off much of her hips and pelvis.

Both looked amazing before him as they each had a sultry smile that turned into a naughty smirk as they saw the tent form in his shorts.

"I take it our little show has already gotten you excited," Mira said first before expertly bringing her hands to his chest, the softness of her touch as she glided it up his body and to his face made him shiver as she added in a husky tone, "But don't worry, this is only the beginning, we both have many more swimsuits to show off for you."

Backing away Lisanna waked behind her sister as she grabbed one of the knots on the back of her top, giving it a tug as the fabric was ripped off Mira's form before Romeo's eyes as he immediately leaned forward to see Mira's breast on display. But just as the last piece of the top was about to whizz past the front of her breast and reveal her bright pink nipples, the Demon-Mage showed off a devious-smirk as her and Lisanna's entire body shined white, hiding their form from his gaze as they were cover in the oh-so familiar light of transformation-magic before it stopped, the two of them now clad in new swimsuits, school-swimsuits which hugged their entire bodies as they each got into a familiar pose similar to what they had during the Grand Magic Games. Mirajane on her knees, behind facing him as the bottom of her dark ocean blue swimsuit dug into her ass cheeks while she cupped her head with one hand and giving him an innocent expression. Lisanna raising her hands behind her head next to her while bending her legs in an enticing way, showing off her bodily curves to her current spectator.

Seeing the surprise evident on his face Mira took the chance to tease Romeo, "Oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting something that showed a little less?"

The comment snapped Romeo out of his daze as he decided to talk back to his current performers as he leaned back and said, "Honestly, it doesn't matter what any of you have on, it'll always surprise me how good you two can look in anything."

The comment caused the two siblings to giggle as Lisanna decided to take the lead on this part as she walked forwards in front of Romeo before getting on her knees a few feet away, "Anything? Well, I wonder how you think I look in this?"

With a simple click of her tongue her body once again transformed, but instead of another swimsuit, she took the form of her Cat spirit, cat ears spring from her head while her attire change into something similar of a swimsuit with a white coat of fur with black, exotic stripes dotting over it. The bottom of her legs along with her lower arms also had a white light coat of fur while her hands and feet turned into paws to match her appearance, a long striped tail protruding from her back tailbone finishing her look as she looked at him and gave him a simple but unbelievably cute, _"Meow"._

Walking on all fours at him the cat-girl rested her head on his lap, making sure to rub her head lightly but sensually against his covered erection.

Seeing Mira trying to hold in a giggle from the sight behind her sister Romeo had an idea pop into her head while letting out pleasurable grunts from Lisanna's simple, yet effective touch. Bringing his hand behind one of her cat ears he lightly scratched it, causing the girl to let out a satisfying purr as she leaned into his touch.

"Who's a good girl?" Romeo teased as he now doubled his efforts around her ear, now adding in his other hands to get her other ear, a gesture that gave Lisanna an immediate sense of pleasure, though admittedly, it wasn't the pleasure she expected to get from him tonight.

As he continued to scratch his now cat-like companion Romeo let out a thought that was on his mind for a while, "You know, I always wondered how much of that animal instinct you retain, I wonder if you'll like it if I scratch down her too?" Bringing one of his hands away from her ear as he glided it across her back, causing Lisanna to arched her back in a way to bring her chest down and raise up her hips in the air, as Romeo's hands continued to glide down her back before reaching his destination, right above her tail as he began to scratch the area. His fingers giving Lisanna enough pleasure that her purr sounded more like a moan while her tail shot up widely in excitement.

"I guess that's a yes," Romeo stated as he continued to pet the Lisanna, the two of them not noticing Mira sneakily making her way behind Romeo while transforming as well, though her form was much more, smaller. Jumping behind the couch Romeo was surprised when he felt a patch of fur rub against the side of his face. Turning to it he saw a black and white cat that he instantly recognized as Mirajane as it gave him a lick to the face before jumping down to his dies, moving on its back before being engulfed in a bright white light once more. Her form taking on her regular human appearance as she had the back of her head on his lap while her body was exposed to him once more on the couch as she had on another swimsuit.

This time her attire was a light blue bikini, the fabric thin as the straps on her top seemed to stretch in order to contain her large breast as he had a very generous view of the valley below. Her bottoms equally as thin as they showed off her hips very nicely as well. A sultry smile on her face with her eyelids narrowed at him she brought a hand up to his face as she said with a pleading yet teasing tone, "What about my pets?"

Chuckling to himself Romeo brought one of his hands away from Lisanna, a move that the girl was not pleased with as she let out a disappointing whine as the hand that was so expertly scratching her hips left as it went to her Sister. The Poster girl letting out a coo of pleasure as Romeo's hand landed on her stomach before lightly scratching the area, giving a pleasant feeling to her as she made herself comfortable, resting her head on Romeo's lap while Lisanna did the same on the other side as well. The two of them making sure to move and present their bodies to him in an enticing way as he continued to scratch and pet the two beauties on either side of him.

This went on for a couple of minutes before Mira thought it was time to unveil the little gift she and Lisanna had prepared for Romeo as she said, "You know Romeo, considering me and Lisanna have been giving you quite the show, would it be possible for you to maybe pose in something for us as well?" She asked him in a pleading voice.

Lisanna hearing what her Sister said and knowing what she met joined in the pleading as well as she looked up at Romeo with the best puppy eyes she could muster, "Yeah Romeo, Please? Just one little thing, it would mean the world to us!"

The looks the two were giving him were more than enough for the fire-mage, and even than considering the show they had given in he could at least try and return the favor, "All right, what do you want me to wear?"

"Actually we already picked it out for you, it's waiting in your room," Mira told him.

"Yeah, how about you go try it on big boy, and well get comfortable right here waiting for you to show it off." Lisanna added as the two sat up and practically pushed Romeo off the sofa before shoeing him to go and try on the piece of clothing they had gotten for him.

Sighing he went with their wishes as he made his way behind the wall and up the stairs, making his way to his room he couldn't help but get a bit curious as to what they wanted him to wear. Making his way to his room he saw a box lying on his bed that he assumed contained what the two Sisters wanted him to wear. Making his way to the bed he took the top off the box, and immediately felt his face go red as he saw the piece of clothing, or more accurately, swimsuit they had picked out.

It was a small, black speedo, that seemed like it might be a bit too small for his size. Sighing the Fire-mage knew he was too far in to turn back now. Removing his clothing and putting them away he put on the small garment on, feeling it immediately tighten his pelvis. Luckily the back didn't seem to sink much into his ass, though the same couldn't be said about the front. Normally, he thought the speedo would've been able to serviceable cover his front, but right now, thanks to the swim show he was sporting a massive erection, something that clearly bulged from the garment as it struggled to wrapped itself his waist. It was just barely able to contain his shaft, though he would've felt more embarrassed about wearing something like this, he knew he was in the privacy of his own home, and if Mirajane and Lisanna wanted him to wear this, he might as well give them their wish.

Giving himself one last check over Romeo made his way downstairs, psyching himself one last time before appearing in their sights. And they seemed to squeal with joy as they watched him appear, a defeated smile on his face as he walked in front of both of them, still not exactly able to look them in the face.

"Ah come on Romeo, don't be embarrassed, you look amazing!" Lisanna told him as she tried to get him to relax.

"You're definitely giving us a treat for our eyes looking like that, and if you look up, you'll get a treat yourself." Mira added.

Getting curious from those words Romeo immediately lifted his head up, to see the new outfits the two have chosen to worn. He instantly recognized Mira's outfit as one she would wear in her early shoot of Sorcerer's Magazine, a green, thin, tight bikini that with yellow markings with the straps having puffing lining on them. While Lisanna had on an equally thin bathing suit, though her straps were thinner, the color of her bathing suit was similar to that of her cat-spirit outfit with the same markings. The two of them spread out on either side of the couch as they had their bodies out on display.

Seeing them like that made him forget his current embarrassment as they stretch their bodies out even more for him. Causing his body to relax as the two white-hair siblings got a better look, licking their lips at what they saw, especially with the bulge protruding from his speedo.

"My, Romeo, we bought that swimsuit hoping it would fit you perfectly, but it seems as though you were bit bigger than we originally thought." Mira stated.

"Well, I always feel bigger when I'm around you guys, in more ways than one." Romeo responded as he walked towards the two of them.

"Is that so?" Lisanna question as she and Mira changed their positions so they were each sitting next to each other in the middle of the couch, Romeo now standing right in front of them.

"Maybe we should see how big you've gotten?" Mira asked as she quickly grabbed the sides of his speedo before ripping them off, exposing his shaft to the open air and out on display for them as it stood in attention between both of their faces.

Romeo let out a moan of pleasure as he instantly felt both of their hands instantly grabbed his members, their soft touch gliding over it as they began to trace their tongues over it. All that teasing they had prepared and done for each other throughout the swim show was finally gone as they each went for what they originally wanted when they each came through that door. Romeo gently gripping both of their heads as they moved it all around his length, coating it with their saliva while looking up at him with narrow, seductive eyes.

Eventually, Lisanna decided to take his shaft into her mouth, engulfing his shaft with her soft, silking lips as she moved them up and down at a slow, yet pleasurable pace, wanting to enjoy what she had for now before taking him even further. Mira, seeing her sister hog his shaft to herself, deciding to go for his mouth instead as she stood up, leaning her head down as she pressed her body against his side while he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her closer as they engaged in a passionate kiss. The sounds of their mouths pressed together along with the slurping Lisanna produced as she sped her movements filling the room.

After a minute of this, Mira and Romeo separated their lips to get a breather before Mira brought her lips to his ear as she whispered in a husky tone, "Do you know how me and Lisanna got the idea to do this for you?"

Romeo shook his head as she continued, "Well, after you brought Lisanna here after your first date, she got up a bit earlier than you, and she found some old magazines stashed under your bed, so many issues, I wonder how many you got on your own, or took from your father?"

Romeo could feel his face flush up from embarrassment before Mira suddenly grabbed his shoulder before pushing him on his back on the couch. Lisanna giving an audible whine as Romeo's shaft was suddenly taken away from her as Mira straddled his hips, sliding her bikini-bottom to the side and taking his well lubed up member as she lined it up to her entrance and slammed down, taking him to the hilt in one fell swoop as they each let out a loud moan.

With her eyes closed and a smile on her face, Mira placed her hands on his chest and proceeded to move her hips up and down, letting out low moans of pleasure as she found a rhythm and Romeo gripped her thigh with a hand. As Mirajane proceeded to bounce up and down, her chest heaving and her breasts jiggling from her movement, Lisanna decided to get in on the fun as well. As Romeo had his eyes closed to focus on the pleasure he was getting, Lisanna moved towards his face, undoing the strings on her bikini bottoms before straddling the fire-mages face.

Romeo was surprised as he felt Lisanna straddle his face, opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of her soft, firm. ass cheeks resting on his face, while her body was facing her sister. Knowing what she wanted he brought his other hand up to her behind, gripping one of her ass cheeks with it before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, licking her pussy with energy. This cause Lisanna to close her eyes in pleasure, adopting a face similar to her sister as she let out small moans as well, grinding her face more into Romeo's face below.

The three of them were soon getting into this position, finding a rhythm to give each of them massive amounts of pleasure. Mira as now moving her hips at a faster pace, producing a wet slapping sound every time her ass slammed down on his lap, her ass cheeks jiggling from the force while Romeo began thrusting into her as well, causing her to gasp as well as he reached deeper into her. Lisanna, deciding to get her Sister back for taking Romeos cock away before she could finish her blowjob, decided to tease her by pinching her nipples, causing the long-hair girl to let out whines of pleasure and pain as her face broke into a sweat from all the stimulus she was getting, causing her walls to cling around Romeo even more tightly. This, in turn, caused Romeo to moan and groan into Lisanna's pussy, the vibrations plus the licking he was doing causing her to whine out in pleasure as well, grinding her face more into Romeo in an effort to get even more pleasure.

Eventually the pleasure would be too much for the three, as with a loud moan from Romeo and a precise swipe of the tongue on her clit, Lisanna2 shrieked in pleasure as she came all over his face, her fingers pinching Mira with so much pressure that it hurt, but also gave her enough pleasure that her walls spasmed violently around Romeo, causing the two of them to come together as her pussy and his shaft were coated in their mixed juices.

The three of them took a couple of minutes to rest there from their orgasm, Lisanna letting out the occasional moan every time she felt Romeo licking up her juices. Other than that, the sound of heavy breathing was heard while the smell of their act filled the room, along with some of their juices dripping onto the sofa and staining it, Romeo making a mental note to try and clean it out before his Mother came home tomorrow.

Mira was the first to recover her senses, rising up once more as she allowed Romeo's length to pop out of her walls, his member still relatively hard as she got up off the couch, seeing Romeo and Lisanna still recovering. As she looked at her sister she felt her nipples were still a bit sore from the act she pulled, and she got a devious smirk as she got an idea to get her back.

Moving with speeds Romeo and Lisanna couldn't comprehend in their state, Lisanna found herself laid flat on her back, her bikini top removed and her sister laying on top of her, except she was facing the other way. Before Lisanna could ask why she was like this Mira suddenly placed her sex against her sister's mouth, squeezed her head between her legs, keeping her there as Mira grinded herself on Lisanna's face. Using her arms Mira opened up Lisanna's legs wide, tracing a finger expertly around her sex to make her submit to what she did as Lisanna began to eat out her Sister in an effort to please her.

Romeo though, was on his knees, facing Lisanna's sex and Mira's head as he watched the older Strauss sibling dominate her younger sister, noticing she had removed her bikini top and bottom as well, leaving all of them naked in his living room. Mirajane looked up at him with a look of narrow eyes that he knew all too well, a sweet smile to hide what he knew was underneath as she said in a low tone, "Come and dominate her big boy, and if you do really well, I'll give you something that I bet you haven't been able to experience yet."

The tone of her voice and the words she gave out had Romeo and Lisanna shiver, Romeo from the promise of something amazing, and Lisanna in anticipation of being dominated on two fronts, practically dripping in anticipation as she felt Mira spread her folds open and Romeo placing a hand on her thigh. The youngest Strauss sibling gave a loud gasp as she felt Romeo slam himself into her with a single thrust, filling her up immensely as her eyes shot open and her legs straightening out complete to his sides. Mira had him wrapped around her finger, and Lisanna knew she was gonna get the pounding of a lifetime.

And she was right, a series of gasps came from her mouth along with the loud slapping sound from Romeo thrusting in and out at a fast and hard pace, gripping her legs as leverage for his thrust while Mira wiggled her hips as a sign for Lisanna to continue her work around her folds, Mira teasing her by tracing her finger around Lisanna clit, giving the girl even more pleasure as she felt her mind start to break down.

Mira smirked as she realized she had the two of them in the palm of her hand, Romeo was doing her best to pound her little sister's lights out as to please her while she felt Lisanna gasp and squirm underneath her, while also continuing to suck and lick Mira's pussy to have something to focus on.

Romeo meanwhile felt himself in a haze of pleasure, when Mira told him to dominate Lisanna, he knew he had to, out of all of his current partners, he knew Mira was by far the one he had to obey the must, if she told him to do something, he had to do it, unless he would risk having her more, _sadistic_ , side show. He shivered at the memory of the first, and only time she had shown him that. He only hoped that he was pound Lisanna in a way that gave her immense amount of pleasure, which, luckily, he appeared to be doing as he heard her moans and gasps muffled by Mira's folds, while her legs now were tightly wrapped around his back as they help to push him in even deeper than before. Her walls squeezing around him similar to her sister except it was more on instinct instead of thought.

Mira felt herself letting out low moans of pleasure from what was happening around her, the most composed of the three, the smell of Lisanna's sex and Romeo's musky shaft filled her nose, it was weird, yet not an off-putting scent to her while Lisanna continued her work on her sex. She could tell by the way Lisanna was becoming frantic underneath her along with rolling and moving her hips against Romeo's thrust she was close, with Romeo appearing not far behind. Deciding to let her sister off easy, Mira lowered her face before taking the little nub of her sister's clit into her mouth, making sure to turn her head to the side as to not interrupt Romeo's thrust as she was able to see the little drops of liquids that flew out of Lisanna's opening from his thrusts.

With the suction and licks from her mouth she applied on Lisanna's clit, and the thrusts from Romeo, the girl was practical screaming into Mira's pussy as she let out a blood-curdling orgasmic scream of pleasure. Her walls clenching around Romeo as she came so much that some of it spilled out from between Romeo's shaft and her walls, surprising Mira as some of it flew into her mouth, which tasted kinda pleasant for her. That along with the vibrations of her scream had Mira giving a much lower moan as she came as well with a shiver.

Romeo, seeing that Lisanna had already came, decided to pull out before he could finish, knowing how sensitive she could be after an orgasm, and he didn't know how Lisanna would react if he had continued, sensitivity didn't equal pleasure after all. But as he was there on his knees, Mira saw the pulsing meat in front of her, and deciding to give him the relief he deserved for following her orders, opened her mouth for him while looking him in the eyes, her look conveying her message as he gave a head nod back and inserted his shaft into her mouth, thrusting in and out for a few seconds before Mira grabbed his behind and took him as far as she could, tears coming from her eyes as she deepthroated him, keeping him buried inside of her mouth and throat for a few seconds as she used every muscle she could to massage his member. Smirking with pride as she felt a familiar twitch and the sound of him grunting, the rush of his warm cum as he shot down her throat.

After firing his first wave, Mira released her hold on him as he pulled out during his second shot before finally releasing his whole length from her mouth and shooting his last round on her face, coating part of her face a similar color to her hair as he fell backward on his ass, breathing heavily from his intense second orgasm. Mira though, like last time, was the one who recovered the fastest, feeling Lisanna's breathing under her steady and deep, meaning she probably passed out.

Feeling some of Romeo's seed on her upper lip Mira gave it a lick to clean it off, enjoying how the taste mixed with that of her own sister's, providing a contrast that served to heighten the unique qualities of the other. But she also noticed how slick they seemed to be, bringing a hand to her face, Mira wiped some of the cum off her face, and pressed it between her fingers, noticing how smooth and slick it made her fingers move. Testing her sister's juices as well she brought a finger to Lisanna's opening, knowing she was still sensitive she tried to make her finger as light as possible as she traced around it and scooped up some of her juices, though she could feel Lisanna shiver from her touch under her.

 _'This will do just fine.'_ Mirajane thought as she noticed that Lisanna's juices made her fingers just as slick as Romeo's. Making sure to scope up enough with her fingers, she carefully brought it to her backside, using her other hand to spread one of her ass cheeks open before carefully tracing the truce around her backhole, making sure to lube the outside enough before using her index finger and sticking it inside, clenching her teeth and eyes from the feeling as she lubed up some of the inside as well with the remaining substance. Taking her finger out she was pleased with how slick her tight hole had become, if she was gonna do this she wanted it to be as pleasurable as possible, anal sex was not something you do without preparation.

Gather up some remaining juices, including her own in her hand, Mira grabbed Romeo's semi-erect cock and began coating it as much as she could as she moved her hand up and down, noticing how slick it became in her hand. Romeo though, shot his eyes open and looked at Mira from the sensation, he was still recovering from the orgasm, and with Mira stroking him off so soon, along with coating his member like this, he felt both pleasure and a bit of pain from it. Still, his member soon rose to its full length as Romeo noticed how slick it had become in Mira's hand.

Seeing his confusing Mira got herself up on her knees, shaft still in her hand as she crawled up to him, pressing herself against him as she felt him shiver against her body before bringing her mouth to his ear and whispering, "I told you I'd give you a reward for dominating my little sister, and I wasn't lying, but I gotta make sure you're properly lubed up before we begin."

"Begin what?" Romeo asked, not knowing what she was planning.

"Begin you fucking my tight little asshole."

Romeo felt himself freeze from those words, fucking Mira's asshole. He knew a bit about anal sex, Lucy once telling him how she wasn't exactly a fan when she tried it with Natsu, something about how it felt like her ass was being ripped in two and couldn't sit right for the next couple of days. This would be the first time he actually got to try it, and he felt both excited and anxious.

Seeing he was ready to go, Mira smirked before turning around, careful not to disturb her Sister who she assumed was sleeping beneath them. Pressing her butt against his crotch, the two did a bit of dry humping as Romeo's member slipped in between her asscheeks, providing a pleasant sensation to the both of them before they began. Moving a bit forward Mira bent over slightly while still keeping her posture in a position that could be supported by just her knees, using her hands to spread open her buttcheeks, looking over her shoulder Romeo noticed the shred of nervousness on her face behind her smile.

"Be gentle, ok." She pleaded, the sweet smile on her face showing how nervous she really was.

Nodding back Rome carefully lined up his member while holding onto her hip with one hand, the other holding onto his member as he lightly pressed it against her asshole, noticing how the outside seemed just as slickly coated as his shaft, and with a slight push, his tip popped right in. Romeo instantly felt how tight it was with just his tip, none of the pussies he had been in with the other girls could compare to this, not to mention how hot it felt as well. He also noticed just how stiff Mira had gotten from just his tip going in, he could see how tightly she was clenching her cheeks with her hands.

The thought of maybe getting Mira back for the dominating she had done last round briefly crossed Romeo's mind but was just as quickly thrown away as he knew this wasn't the right way to do it, considering how sensitive this seemed to be for her. Carefully, he inched forward, bit by bit, more of his member disappearing into her ass while being clenched tightly by it, slowly but surely burying his entire length inside of her.

Mira meanwhile was biting her lips while clenching her eyelids shut, she felt like her knuckles would go white from how tightly she was holding onto her buttcheeks as Romeo slowly made his way deeper inside of her at a gentle pace, that gentleness he displayed was a reason why she could trust him to do something like this. And then, she felt his groin press against her ass, and they both knew, that he was completely buried inside of her.

Letting go of her butt-cheeks the two of them let out a moan like groan as they returned to their original position, adding an extra amount of tightness that the two weren't ready for as Mira grabbed the upper part of the couch with a hand, clenching it with a large amount of force while trying to adjust to the feeling of the added tightness. Despite all the lube she had put and the fact that Romeo wasn't exactly the biggest member she had inside of there, it had still been a long time since she had done this.

Romeo, seeing this, decided to try and help Mira, doing his best to move his hands around her body while keeping his member still inside of her, he gently grabbed one of her large breasts with his hand, while the other one lightly traced circles around her stomach in an attempt to soothe her.

"Romeo?" She breathed out, eyes opened narrowly as she lightly turned her head to meet him, giving a soft moan as she felt Romeo start to gently grope her breast, giving her a pleasant sensation.

"You looked like you needed a bit soothing before we continued." He replied as he kneaded her breast, causing the model to let out a series of low moans as she let her head down, enjoying the feeling of Romeo pressing his chest against her back, helping to soothe her along with the light tracing around her stomach he was doing. Eventually, Mirajane felt the sensation of Romeo's member in her ass start to fade as she became accustomed to it, the way Romeo's hands moved around her body giving her something else to focus on as she now became ready to continue.

Turning her face towards Romeo she stated in a low tone, "You can start."

And with that, Romeo slowly pulled his shaft out halfway, before slowly pushing it back in, making sure to keep his hands to pleasure other parts of Mira's bodies as the two let out loud groans and moans from the feeling, the two feeling an immense amount of pleasure along with some pain. The sensation was enough to cause each of them to break out in sweat as Romeo continued his movements, the two of them felt the pleasure rise as the pain began to fade away, now able to fully enjoy this. Mira now sporting a smiling on her face despite her eyes still being closed as she let out a series of soft moans, with Romeo sporting a similar look as he continued his movements, the sound of her ass cheeks softly being slapped against along with the wet sound produced from the lube lightly filling the room.

Romeo had his chest pressed against her back as he huffed and groaned against her neck, still tracing his hand over her body except now Mira placed one of her hands on top of his, squeezing it slightly to give her something to hold onto as they continued. Eventually, though, Mira found herself wanting a bit more, and with just the word, Romeo would deliver.

"More" She stated,her tone being absolute as she felt Romeo instantly grabbed her body with his hands in an attempt to hold her as he now began to up his pace, causing her to gasp and roll her tongue out from her mouth, hearing him grunt behind her as well with the force he added now being enough to make her ass jiggle with every thrust against it. This was it, the pleasure she knew would come from this, Mira let out long, deep groans of pleasure as Romeo did her best to please her, still trying to softly knead her breast with a hand, though it was a bit harder than she would've like, still, she was already feeling enough pleasure for her eyes to began rolling to the back of her head as she felt some droll start to roll off her tongue and likely splat on Lisanna's body down below. Not to mention she felt her pussy drip like crazy from the sensation, never before had anal sex made her so wet like this as she now began to slightly move her hips in sync to Romeo's thrust, making each of them groan loudly as they continued.

They continued like that for a few minutes, slightly upping their speed as they were each now moaning loudly from the pleasure, Mira now practical a mess as she held one of Romeo's hands tightly, her eyes rolled to the back of her head while she panted like a dog. But one thing made her snap out of her pleasured filled daze, someone sucking on her nipple. Her face now shooting a shocked expressions as her eyes returned to their original position, Mira looked down and saw Lisanna looking up at her, a clear smirk on her lips as she had one of her breast in her mouth, using her tongue as best as she could to lick her nipple while pressing her body against her elder sister. Lisanna using one hand to wrap around Mira's waist to help press the two together before bringing her other hand down, tracing her fingers along Mira's dripping entrance.

Mira's hand flew off from it's grip on the couch to the back of Lisanna's head, pushing the girl to take in more of her breast as Mira had her mouth open from being pleasured on both ends, knowing she wouldn't last another minute like this as Lisanna continued her work on her body. Romeo noticing the change Mira went through and Lisanna now pleasure her as well, knew that it was now time to let it all out as he released his grip on her breast and wrapped the free arm around her waist as well, opposite of Lisanna as she held her back, while he held the front, the two working together to give Mira a mind-blowing orgasm.

Lisanna made sure to give her pleasure from her breast and began to finger her opening as well, making sure to grind her breast and nipples against her stomach as well, plus the hand she had around Mira's waist held her in a secure position as Romeo continued his thrusts. Speaking of Romeo's thrust, they were now frantic, loud as they slam against her ass, hard as they made Mira shake, and fast as Mira was barely able to comprehend each time he buried himself inside of her before doing it again. This caused the eldest Strauss Sibling to give a flurry of lustful gasps from her mouths as tears of pleasure came from her eyes. Face raised towards the ceiling as she was pressed against the two of them tightly, feeling a mindblowing amount of pleasure before screaming from an orgasm when Romeo buried himself to the hilt in one of his thrust while Lisanna traced her thumb on her clit.

Mira practically flooded Lisanna's hands and staining the couch with her juices as Lisanna and Romeo heard her scream so loud that they were worried that the neighbors would hear it. Romeo meanwhile felt his member stuck as Mira clenched her asshole so tight that he couldn't move his member as he also came as well, filling Mira's tight hole with his spunk as he had no way of removing himself as Mira had herself upright, still, as she seemed frozen in time from her orgasm. And honestly, after the orgasm and experience he just had, he didn't really feel like he could move too.

But luckily for him, Mira slumped over on top of Lisanna, before bringing the two of them down on the couch, Mira unclenching her butt cheeks enough that when she fell, Romeo's shaft popped right out as his spunk oozing a bit from her asshole. Romeo and Mira moaning from the sudden removal.

With that Romeo felt the only thing keeping him upright leave, and he noticed he was about to fall on top of Mira's back as he began to move forward. But something made him think that wouldn't be good as he moved himself a bit to the side, his side hitting her back on the way down as he tumbled off the couch and onto the floor, his back against the carpet as he had his arms to the side, his chest rising heavily as he tried to get his breathing back together.

But just as he seemed to get it under control, he let out a loud groan as he felt two large objects fall on top of him before positioning themselves on either side of him. Opening his eyes he saw MIrajane and Lisanna looking at him with tired, yet happy faces as they made themselves comfortable against him, each resting their head on his chest as they let their bodies rest from the fun they just had. And even though the three of them knew they weren't doing their bodies any favors from sleeping like this, they didn't care as Romeo wrapped his arms around both of them, the three of them snuggling even closer against each other.

* * *

 **A/N: My first anal scene, wonder how it was for you guys? Anyways so a bit of somber news. Schools kicking into gear for me, and honestly, I don't think I can handle it and my stories at the same time, even with the slower pace I've got. So, since I mostly done and satisfied with this story in particular, I'm putting O Romeo on the shelf, after this chapter, no more scheduled updates. I might make a chapter here and there if I got time, perhaps a Halloween or Christmas special, but for now, this is gonna be the last chapter for a while, and on my Birthday as well, to think this was my first story. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.  
**


	11. Stuck Between Two Fire Mages

The sound of panting and moans filled the room, belonging to Romeo and Lucy as they lost themselves in the pleasure of the night. Their bare bodies glistening with sweat as the bed rocked and creaked beneath them. Eyes shut tightly as Romeo pounded away, his hands gripping Lucy's ankles as he drove his hips into her. Her body on its back as her hair was splayed out beneath her, breasts jiggling widely about as she held one with her hand, groping it to enhance her own pleasure. And this was just their first round.

"Ahh! Ahh! Just like that Romeo!" Lucy screamed, her walls tightening around him as her fluids already started to leak out, Romeo's length hitting all of her bumps with such force it overrode her sense every time. She was getting dominated in a way she hadn't been in a while, and she loved it.

"Lucy!" Romeo grunted, diving into her snatch with a frantic pace as he was barely able to crack open his eyes to gaze upon her, her slim, taunt, luscious body being racked in pleasure, the pleasure he was giving her. It was enough to send him into overdrive as his body began to become a blur.

Lucy's eyes shot open as she felt the change, every thrust he gave was reaching her deepest depth, the sound of their skin slapping against one another ringing in her ears as her heartbeat quicken. It was too much for her mind at the moment as she was lost in pleasure. Her eyelids staying wide open as her pupils rolled to the back of her head, her mouth agape in the largest 'O' she could muster as she moaned as long as she could with the single breath she had.

And that was all she needed to push her over the edge.

"I'M CUMMING!" She screamed so loud she was grateful for the soundproof walls her apartment had, otherwise she would've woken up all of Magnolia. But even if she did, the mind-numbing orgasm she was experience was all she could care about at the moment. Her back and hips arched upwards off the bed as her inner walls spasming around Romeo's cock as she covered the pole in her sweat glistening clear juices.

But even with all that stimulus, Romeo was able to hold out as he exited out of her passage, these past couple of weeks had increased his stamina in ways he never would've imagined. But still, he was very close. So, he decided to try something he'd yet to do with Lucy, only with Cana a few times. And so, he gave a thrust of his juice covered cock on her slit, the underside of his rod receiving just enough stimulus from the feeling to let him go over.

And so, as Lucy was still spasming out from her orgasm on the bed, Romeo's length shot its load all over her body, and considering this was his first round of the knight, it was a lot. His sperm painted parts of her body white as all Lucy could do was groan at the feeling as it landed on her sensitive skin, giving a shiver and moan as one shot landed on the nip of her tit, before sliding off to the side into the valley below.

 _'And there goes my vision,'_ Lucy mussed as she was also given a facial as one of the shots hit the bridge of her nose, dripping down on all sides of her face, but even so, she had to admit she like the boldness of the move. Before Romeo would've waited for her to say to do something like this, or shakily asked for permission. But no, he had become confident enough to do this on his own, he wanted to mark her tonight. And she was more than happy to oblige.

But that didn't mean she couldn't still tease him right back.

Romeo panted harshly as he tried to catch his breath, his grip on Lucy's ankles loosening as he let them drop to his side, her supple thicc thighs bouncing off the bed for a moment as its skin ripple with the force before falling back down. His head also being held down allowed him a view of Lucy's taut stomach and lower area as his narrow tired eyes were able to appreciate the way his semen glistened against her skin.

"You know, some girls would consider it rude to cum on them like that."

Romeo's breath hitched as Lucy spoke in that low, husky voice. His head tilting up to look at her as he saw her wipe away the fluids that were blocking her vision, the sticky substance clinging to her hand as she sat up to look at him. The smirk on her face was evidence she knew the effect she was having on him as gravity affected the other pools of semen on her, causing to start dripping downwards on her skin as she made her breath long and deep. Pushing her breast out for him before pulling them back in with the motion.

"Look at me, I'm a mess," Lucy spoke with a mock whine, one hand holding her tilting head to the side as she gave a low face, helping to sell the image she wanted to give as she presented her messy body. "How could a sweet boy like you do something so obscene to a lady like me?" She asked.

And he decided to answer, "Cause of you," He replied as he leaned forward, noticing the brief look of surprise in Lucy's eyes as she leaned back while he leaned forward, a hand on the bed behind her help keep her up while her other sat in between her legs. Romeo's hands meanwhile laid next to her sides, as he looked up to her. He gave the best smoky smirk he could, but considering his age, it still looked a bit off.

Still, it had just as much of an effect on Lucy as she smirked back at him, hooking her front arm around his neck to pull him closer as she pressed their foreheads against each other. Both giving each other a narrow, warm stare as they gazed into each other's eyes.

And Lucy decided to speak first as she removed his forehead from her's before bring her mouth to one of his ears. Making sure to press her cum covered front against his chest, both just to feel his skin against her, and so she could make him feel what he did to her as she gave her best sultry voice in the next whisper.

"Cause of me? If that's the case, show me everything that you've learned cause of me, tonight, mark me as you've never done before." She challenged, smirking to herself as she felt his semi-hard length poke her stomach as it rose to full.

And her smirk grew even bigger as he heard him grit his teeth, one of his hands taking hold of her chin as he forced her to look at him, Lucy feeling herself quiver at the look in his eyes, as though he was a predator, and she was his prey. And she loved it.

But she wasn't able to look at that stare for long as he quickly grabbed the back of her head and seized her lips in a passionate kiss, his ferocity being the first thing Lucy took note of as his tongue quickly used its surprised entrance to dominate her mouth. The Blonde moaning into the kiss as she returned it back, coos being heard from her muffled lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, smothering her soft globes against his chest as her nipples were grinded and tickled by his abs.

Their passionate exchange would've gone much more risque if they were given the chance, however, as the world around was about to fade, the sound of tapping on a window made them each separate as though they were a animals caught in a spotlight, each giving each other a panic looked as a voice each of them immediately recognized came from the other side of the window.

"Lucy! Hey Lucy! You in there?"

 _'Natsu!'_ The two mentally shouted in their heads as they heard his voice, which was a little loud considering the current time as they saw his silhouette through the shaded tinted window.

"Oh, there's the hole!" Natsu exclaimed as the saw him move his hand down to the far side of the window, the locked entrance starting to jiggle before a click being heard.

 _'So that's how he gets in!'_ Lucy exclaimed in her mind as she realized how the pink-hair salamander also somehow found a way in her home, but then something else alarmed her as she turned back to Romeo, the young fire-mage looking stunned as he didn't know what to do. And considering how little he was wearing, the dangers of the situation came to her.

And just as she was able to grab the stunned Romeo and push him down, flinging her thankfully thick covers over him, the window flung open, and Natsu popped his head in with a grin on his face.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted as his head entered, turning to look at Lucy, only for his eyes to widen in shock in the state she was in, her bare body painting as her back was turned to him while she thankfully cleaned off face turned to him with a look of shock as well.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he made his way in and closed the body, showing he was clad in his usual attire as he sat crisscrossed on the bed facing her, his nose sniffling as he noticed the room's scent, "And what have you been doing?"

Lucy knew she had either two options, play dumb, lie, and distract him. Maybe she could take him into the bath and give Romeo the chance to get out. Or, she could give the truth, or well, parts of the truth, it wouldn't take him long to figure out Romeo was and still is here, and what she was doing. But she didn't do either.

Breathing in through her nose, the blonde closed her eyes before suddenly turning her body to the side while hiding the smear on her breast with one of her arms, poking the pink-hair mage harshly with her finger as she gave him an annoyed look, "What have I been doing? Do you wanna explained what you just did?!" She questioned while giving him a judgmental look.

And it seemed to have distracted Natsu as whatever he was thinking was soon replaced with the fact his hidden entrance was found out, "Oh, uh, well, it was…" The Dragon Slayer sputtered, only for Lucy to sigh as she took away the hand that was poking him and facepalmed.

"I can't believe that's how you've been sneaking in here ever since I came to Fairy Tail." She breathed out in frustration before opening up the fingers of her hand and staring at him with one eye, "And what are you even doing here? The guys shouldn't be back for another week."

"I was in the area and wanted to see you!" Natsu grinned with a smug look, Lucy feeling her heart skip a bit from the comment. While Romeo couldn't help but grimace a bit from the comment. It was nice to hear Natsu again, but, this was supposed to be his and Lucy's night.

 _'I guess this is what jealousy feels like,'_ Romeo thought as he stayed still under the covers.

Lucy meanwhile was able to ignore the blush on her face as she narrowed her eyes at Natsu before asking, "And the cat?" Cat, referring to Happy, the reason for her not using his actual name being that the blue hair rodent decided to leave her a nasty surprise before leaving.

Bringing his hands behind his head the Dragonslayer gave a simple answer to the question, "Went to Wendy's place to try and see Carla."

Lucy, accepting the response sighed again as she held her chest, making sure Natsu didn't see the cum stains that smeared her breast and stomachs, "So, what were you planning on doing with me?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Fucking!" Natsu exclaimed with the same enthusiasm he had when challenging someone to a battle. And while Lucy could appreciate that at times, she could only sweatdrop a bit now as she turned away from facing him, only to then look at him from the side of her eyes, which went wide when they saw he was already undressed. Only his short top open vest and white long scarf remaining on his toned muscular body, his rod standing at attention in full size as it pulsed.

Lucy felt her lower lips quiver at the sight, despite all their previous nights, it had been a while since she's seen his length like this again, and she was reminded by just how big it was. But she didn't get much of a chance to stare any longer as Natsu proceeded to grab her arms and flip her to the other side of the bed, her body in the same position as it was a few minutes ago with Romeo as Natsu looked down at her with a hungry grin she knew all too well.

"Wa-wait Natsu not so sudde-AAHHHHHHH!" She tried to stop before feeling her passage being pushed to its limits, her previous exchange with Romeo keeping her entrance silky and slippery, allowing Natsu's rod to slip easily in as he groaned in ecstasy, remember just how much he missed this feeling before proceeding to pump in and out at a hard, fast pace, the bed already rocking beneath them.

"Goo-god damn it Natsu!" Lucy whined, before giving a loud groan of pleasure as Natsu already started to reach her deepest depth, while she would say that Romeo was easily her more gentle and caring lover, making her feel like a princess at times with the way he would treat her body, Natsu was more of just raw pleasure, no refinement, no real foreplay most of the time, just fucking like animals, and with that rod of his, it was more than enough to make her a mess. The blonde brought an arm to cover her eyes as tears of pleasure formed, her legs kicked up by his sides as they wobbled and stretched outwards with each thrust, her other hand gripping the sheets below them tightly.

Lucy gave another scream of pleasure as she felt Natsu roughly grab a hold of one of her orbs, groping it harshly in a way that gave her just as much pleasure as pain.

 _'Fuuuuuuccccckkk!'_ Lucy mentally screamed as she bit her lip, allowing herself to be lost in pleasure as she forgot about the other occupant in the room, who was currently watching the exchange on the bed through a crack in the sheet.

 _'Whoa,'_ Romeo thought as she saw the way Natsu dominates Lucy, holding nothing back as he saw the Blonde squirm and move in a way he only saw when she was reaching her absolute peak on one of their more strenuous rounds. But here was Natsu doing it within the first minute. It made Romeo feel, well, a bit inadequate. And couldn't help but clench his fist in anger, he wished he could pleasure Lucy like that, but, he knew it would take a while to reach that height. If he wanted to give that same raw pleasure Natsu gave, it would mean his body would have to mature, and right now, it was only just starting that.

But he was pulled away from his thoughts as he noticed the bed rocking more than before, Lucy's arms and legs flailing in a way he'd never seen before, only to than stiffen up as she let out a loud cry, Romeo barely able to see the view of her earth-shattering orgasm face she held as her eyes were rolled to the back of her body while her mouth was held wide open, her tongue dipped over the side as she slumped down.

But while he probably could've came from that look alone, what impressed him was the fact that Natsu kept pounding away, Lucy's body spasming with every other thrust before it seemed as though life returned to it once again, her movement stiffer than before but still just as sporadic, with the only thing being heard from her mouth being moans, groans, and gurgles.

Natsu was so caught up in his thrusting that he didn't notice the cum stains that painted Lucy's body as he groped away, his eyes closed to let him focus on ramping up his movements as he wanted to let his release out as soon as possible. Groaning as he felt Lucy's walls clamp down once again on his cock as she seemed ready for another orgasm. Lowering his resistance the Dragonslayer let out a roar of triumph, a small flame coming out of his mouth as he let out his release. Lucy though, gave a low, harsh sound gurgle from her own as she felt her entrance filled to the brim with a whole mix of juices as she felt Natsu bury himself as deep as he could, before pulling out and painting the area around her entrance white, along with creating a huge stain on her sheets.

Natsu panted a bit as he opened his eyes to look down at Lucy, grinning in victory as he saw the way the Celestial-mage lightly spasmed and groaned on the bed. Her body mostly still as her eyes were lazed about. Her breathing deep as her chest rose high with every breath, her breast pushing out as they did so, a faint mark of his grip on one. But what caught the Dragonslayer's eye, was the stain he didn't notice before between her two breasts. They look a bit like cum-stains, but he knew he just let out his first shot of the night just less than a minute ago, and it was focused down below.

Bringing his head down, Natsu gave the stain a sniff, his strong sense of smell making him take in more of the musk than any normal person, a type of scent he was not fond of. But, the scent, seemed familiar. He knew he never smelt this specific one before, but everyone he knew had a type of special scent that came off of them, be it part of their sweet, spit, or as he found out with Lucy, juices. And the specific smelt he could make out, he could only trace back to one person.

"Marco!" Natsu exclaimed, Romeo blinking as he heard his Father's name while Lucy was barely able to bring her mind back to together as she was just able to see Natsu with a shocked face point at her chest, before he looked at her in shock.

"You slept with Marco!?" He accused the blonde, who could only tilt her head in confusion.

"Huh?" She breathed out, only for Natsu to point back and forward at her chest. The blonde tilting her head down to see what it was, seeing the stain that was in between her chest and being reminded of her previous lover, who from what she could see by the covers, was still hidden.

 _'I don't know whether to be relieved he didn't think it was me, or be insulted that he thought it was my dad.'_ Romeo thought, before the image of Lucy and his father, doing the nasty came into his head, his face and cheeks puffing up as he thought for a moment he would've puked.

 _'I guess disgusted is where I'll stand for now,'_ The Fire-mage decided as he did his best to combat away the images in his head.

But Lucy meanwhile, was still processing Natsu's claim, wondering how to respond, but she wasn't given the chance to respond as Natsu's face turned into one of thought, as though he realized something, "Wait, but Marco was drinking when I left, there's no way he could've gotten her before me," Natsu muttered, Lucy looking closing at him as she didn't know what to expect next, only to tense up and widen her eyes as she saw his nose move as he sniffed, before repeating the action several times as he turned around, his eyes landing straight on the covers on the other side of the bed.

 _'Oh no,'_ Lucy thought, she wanted to stop and distract him, but her mouth felt sore from all her screaming, and her body was too stiff and sore to move at the moment. And so, there was nothing she could do as Natsu proceeded to grab the covers, and throw them off the bed and onto the form, revealing Romeo as his body was frozen, eyes widen in shock as he didn't know what to do at being discovered.

Silence filled the room, Lucy shooting the stunned Romeo a concerned look as the boy looked up at his shocked idol. She didn't know what would happen, but she knew if things did go down, she'd have to protect Romeo than.

But the silence was broken by Natsu as his voice cut through the air, and what he said, was not what the other occupants of the room were expecting to hear.

"Lucy, why did you have Gemini transform into Romeo?" Natsu questioned as he gave the blonde a confused stare.

Lucy blinked a couple of times, "Huh?"

Natsu turned back fully to her, his back turned to Romeo as the young fire mage was still trying to process what was happening while his idol spoke again, "Why did you have Gemini turn into Romeo to do the deed?"

Lucy blinked again, before feeling herself mentally facepalmed as she shook her head, "You think I had Gemini turn into Romeo? And then have them screw me?" She asked, making sure she was understanding the question right.

Natsu nodding his head in confirmation, "Of course you did that, I mean, I can see the cum stains on your breast, and the smell of it means it had to be from either Marco or Romeo. But there's no way they could actually have done this themselves, so, you must've had Gemini turn into Romeo to do it!" Natsu exclaimed, his tone conveying a sense of pride from his deduction as a smug look came onto his face while he closed his eyes.

Lucy though, could only look at him in a way that could only be read as, _"Really"_

But Natsu proceeded to ignore it as he kept speaking on, "Though I am a bit sad you didn't just have them transform into me, I mean, why not?" Natsu stated, with a bit of a hurt tone as though his pride was insulted

And Lucy could feel her mind break, 'You know what, fine, I can roll with this,'Lucy thought as her face came into a devilish smirk.

"Why did I have it be Romeo?" She asked, gaining the attention of both Natsu and Romeo as she sat up, a mock look of annoyance on her face as she started to crawl to the other side of the bed, "Because, you've been off partying it up with the guys," She stated as she reached past him, pointing to the light pink mark that was on his neck, a hickey, " and some girls as well,"

Natsu's immediately tensed up from the call out as he tried to stutter a response, "Yeah, but, you said it was fine," He defended, to which Lucy inwardly sighed, yet outwardly chuckled as well.

"Than what's wrong with it being Romeo?" She asked as she reached said Mage, taking advantage of his still shocked as still state as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her bare body against his stunned form while stroking his hair, his arm being engulfed in the valley of his breath as his body heated up. He couldn't believe Lucy was doing this in front of Natsu, even if he did think he was just Gemini transformed, but still. Lucy meanwhile, just looked at Natsu with a grin as she leaned her head on Romeo's should, "Romeo though, has been helping me with the girls while you all were gone, so I thought why not,"

Natsu and Romeo felt stunned by those words while Lucy just giggled inwardly, very rarely was she able to get the better of Natsu, and now that a chance arrived, she was gonna milk it for all its worth, figuratively, and literally.

But Natsu seemed to quickly get over his stunned state as he clenched his fist while a fire seemed to burn in his eyes, "Well then, Romeo's becoming a rival!?" He stated, before smirking, "Than I guess I'll just have to beat him!" He declared with honest.

But something about those words made Romeo's mind click, a rival, Natsu saw him as a rival, he didn't know how to feel about that. But, one thing was certain, he didn't want to lose.

 _"Tonight mark me like you've never done before."_

Lucy's words rang through his mind, and, along with Natsu's declaration of viewing him as a rival, Romeo felt a fire light under him as his shocked expression soon dissipated, instead a hard stare was directed at Natsu, who noticed it and stared back as their eyes conveyed the fire under their souls.

Lucy though, was a bit perplexed by the silence as she looked back and forth between the two fire mages, ready to say something, only to gasp in surprise as she felt a land on her ass. Looking behind her she saw Romeo's hand grip as much of her as he could, the way her supple flesh stayed in his hand wasn't gentle, no, it was like a possession, as though her ass was his, and he owned it. She couldn't help but whine a bit from the feeling.

"Hmm, so Gemini is gonna challenge me for Romeo, huh?" Natsu asked as he saw the display, but Romeo didn't say anything back. Just proceeding to grope Lucy's backside, before using his other hand to grab onto her head, pausing for a moment, only to then push her down on her hands and knees in front of him, her face position right in front of his groin.

Lucy felt her eyes go wide by the move, feeling her face flustering up as she looked at his hard member, only for Romeo to push his hips slightly forward and smoosh it against her cheek, its musk filling up the blonde's nose. The Celestial mage looking up at Romeo with shaking eyes, she'd never seen him like this before.

Romeo meanwhile, didn't look down, instead, he kept on staring at Natsu, and while not breaking a sweat and keeping his grip on Lucy's head, pulled his hip back a bit, before lining it up near her mouth almost instinctively. Lucy's jaw dropping a bit from what was happening, giving his rod the perfect opportunity as he pulled her head to it, the shock causing her to open her mouth just a bit more, her gasp being muffled around his cock as it plunged into her mouth while she was forced to take it.

Lucy only had around 3/4th of him inside her mouth as she looked up to Romeo once more, the young fire mage finally looking down at her. And Lucy felt herself quiver from his look, his eyes stared down at her with a blank stare, not acknowledging what he had done or was doing to her. That was the type of stare that showed he was gonna do what he wanted. And Lucy felt her lower lips start to drip.

With a little push and thrust from Romeo to get her started, Lucy was bobbing her head up and down his cock, emitting small whines from his actions as she barely had chances to breathe through her nose. He controlled her actions while she performed them, sucking his length the best she could while slobbering it with her tongue. All while Natsu watch on, and while she couldn't see his face, the fact that she was doing this in front of him made her bob her head faster.

As her slurps and whines became more and more audible, Natsu crossed his arms as he looked at Romeo, who was somehow not contorting his face in pleasure as he looked back.

"Not bad," Natsu praised from his actions as he smirked at the unflinching lad, "But don't think that's enough,"

And, without a word, he quickly got behind Lucy, the blonde not even noticing his movements until she felt his large muscular arms on her hips, making her pause for a bit.

"Mmhh?" She breathed, muffled by Romeo's cock as she paused, her eyes widen in confusion as she didn't know what was going on, only to feel the head of his dick press against her soaked entrance.

She wasn't even given time to scream as Natsu pushed himself inside in one go, having Lucy take himself all the way to the hip as he smirked at the feeling of her velvet, smooth, silky walls wrapping around him. Noticing Romeo groan as they both heard Lucy scream around his rod, her entire body shaking at having a hole on either side of her body being fill.

Gripping Lucy's hips tightly, Natsu looked at Romeo, "If you really want us to battle, then we gotta take her on at the same time!" He declared, and wasting no time, he began to slam his hips in and out of Lucy. His thrust causing her ass and bed to jiggle while rocking her body back and forth, causing her to take in and out Romeo's rod as her eyes widen in pain and pleasure while her screams were muffled.

Romeo, meanwhile, took Natsu's challenge as he gripped Lucy's head with both his hands, and Lucy knew, that tonight, she was gonna be taken for a ride.

"Mmmhhh!" Lucy muffled as her head was pulled in and out of Romeo's rod, the frequent gasp coming from Natsu's thrust vibrating around his dick as Romeo began to thrust his hips into her mouth, face fucking her as she could only close her eyes and do her best to please both the men inside of.

 _'Despite all the sex positions I've done in my life, never would I think getting spit-roasted would be one of them,'_ Lucy thought as she gagged around Romeo's length as she tried to massage it with her throat, while she did her best to wrap her lower walls around Natsu's dick as she tried to match her hips with is thrust. The groans she heard from both of them telling her she was on the right track. She could tell there was no stopping these two like this, they were battling, and her body was their field. So, all she could was try and make them end it quicker, and possibly get a rest in between if she could.

But as the sound of her ass getting smacked by Natsu's hips, and the whines she emitted around Romeo's cock were any indication, she might not be conscious for the rest of the battle if they kept up like this. She could feel her eyes start to roll to the back of her head, the combination of Natsu's cock stuffing her pussy, her juices dripping past the gaps and onto the sheet, and the lack of air as Romeo had her deepthroat him, was making her become light headed.

But luckily for her, a familiar sensation was felt by both their cocks, pulsing inside of her as she noticed how frantic their movement became. The blonde readied herself as best she could, both men giving a loud groan as they released inside of her. Her pussy was filled to the brim with Natsu's sperm, while her stomach accepted each and every one of Romeo's thrust as they fell down her throat and painted her mouth white, there was so much that she could feel some of his jizz slide down her nostrils.

For a few moments, Natsu and Romeo held still, gripping Lucy's body tightly and holding it still as they recovered from their orgasm. Before letting go and letting their rods slide out as they landed on their asses back on the bed, the sound of Lucy going into a coughing fit being heard as she spit out some of Romeo's semen that blocked her airways, pounder her chest with each caught, while her other hand rubbed her stomach, feeling it fatten as most of the semen inside of her pour out, making the blonde shiver.

As she fell back towards Natsu, still panting hard, her body already starting to feel sore, and this was just their first round together. They were gonna use her body more and more, and if she was gonna survive the night, she needed to take control, if only for a bit.

"Damn, Gemini really is mimicking Romeo, the way they were fired up," Natsu whispered into her ear, making a gesture to the fire mage as Lucy saw him also panting, not as much her, but still a bit noticeable, his head hung a little down while his eyes were closed.

Lucy couldn't help but growl in irritation, why did these two have to turn this into a competition? No, right now, she wasn't gonna be used as their field to fight over, she was just gonna give them pleasure, that would be administrated by her.

Feeling a new pulse of energy surge in her body, Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf, surprising the Pink-hair DragonSlayer as Lucy also went and grabbed Romeo's hand, surprising him as well as she got off the bed, pulling the two off it with them as they were made to stand. Lucy let go of them as she crossed her hands, a look of anger and annoyance on her face that made the two flinch.

"I'm gonna say this once, while us having a threesome together is a bit unexpected for me, I'll allow it. However, I will not be used as some sort of field for the two of you to battle." She sternly told them, seeing them briefly look away in shame before nodding their heads., hearing her sigh in annoyance before her face became softer, "So try not to get too heated, alright? I don't want to be treated as some fuck-toy by the two people I love?"

The two men immediately straighten up, their hands to their sides as they faced Lucy with the best apologetic look they could give, causing the Celestial mage to give a light chuckle from it, "That's better," She declared, before her thin smile turned into a smirk, "So just relax while I take care of you two this round."

And with that said, she let herself drop to her knees, her skin sinking into the warm fuzzy carpet next to her bed as she was now leveled with the two members she was pierced with on both sides just a few minutes ago. Both their members were already standing at attention once more, pulsing in anticipation for her touch, and now that they were side by side, she took a moment to compare the two.

There was no contesting it, Natsu's member was much larger than Romeo's around half-way longer, and 3 times thicker. However, Romeo was no slouch either, and in a few years, that gap between him and Natsu might close quicker than they realized.

With the slight of her hands, she grasped both their members in, her smooth, silky pale hands softly gripped them, the lubrication they already had from their previous round allowing her fingers to slickly pump their members, adding just enough pressure for them to start to grunt in pleasure from the act.

As she gave both of them a handjob, Lucy's mind was running with ways to keep both of them occupied while she kept control. Making sure her handjobs didn't get too stale as she constantly switched up the pressure from being tight to smooth, changing the number of fingers wrapping around their cocks, to sometimes slightly dragging a nail across their sensitive skin.

Giving their members a soft tung, she got them to come closer, their lengths right in front of her as their combined scent filled her nostril, bringing her head to one as she gave the tip a lick, before doing the same to the other one. The kept doing this for each of them, alternating which one became showered in her licks. Eventually stopping the licks with Natsu before taking him into her mouth, bobbing her head quickly on his member before switching to Romeo, whenever she gave one a blowjob, she also fondled their balls with her hand as well, while kicking up the handjob for the other.

She smirked as she heard the two grunt and moan as she held them in the palm of her hand, both figuratively, and literally. She was being able to take the pace on this, do what she wanted, and, at that moment, she wanted to surprise the two. And so, with the tug of their members, she had them stand directly side by side, her hand gripping their lengths as they were held only inches apart, before opening her mouth wide and taking them both into her mouth.

This had the two fire mages widen their eyes in shock, as not only did they feel the warm, moist terrain of their lip, but also had to feel the skin of the other as the sides of their members were pushed together. The two didn't know how to feel about this, but when Lucy tighter the hold she had around them with her lips, her tongue swirling and dragging around both of them as the sound of slurping and sucking was heard, they choose just to let it happen.

Keeping the two of them together like that for a bit, Lucy smirked through her cock pierced lips at the way they seemed to squirm from her actions. _'Since they've been so good, I'll let them wrap this up,'_

And so, realizing the two of them from her mouth, she continued to pump their members with a handjob, looking up at them with a thin smirk, "So, how do you guys want to finish?"

Her questioned stunned the two of them for a moment, the two not knowing what to say. And just as Lucy was about to suggest something of her own. Romeo tugged on Natsu's arm, beckoning the Dragon Slayer down as he whispered something in his ear, and it made Natsu grin as he nodded in confirmation.

Lucy eyed them suspiciously, about to ask what they just discussed, but just as her mouth open, the only words that came out were a gasp of surprise as Natsu suddenly bent down and grabbed her by the hips, picking her up as he fell backward onto the bed with her atop of him. As her body was smoothed down on his, Lucy felt Natsu bring his hands down to her ass, clenching her cheeks as he lifted her bottom up a bit, pressing the tip of his sex to her before having her come down.

A low moan escaping the blonde's lips as the tip popped into her already spunked fill hole. And when Natsu patted her backside and gave her a grin, she sighed as she knew he wanted her to set the pace at first. And so, she slowly brought herself down, the past few sessions making it easier for her to take it, but the sensation still caused her to clench her fists, her nails digging into Natsu's chest as she took more and more of his member inside of him, stopping just about half-way.

So, with her legs bent at his side, and her palms holding her up on his chest, she began to bounce herself up and down. Riding him like a cowgirl as the two's moans filled the room, each bounce allowing her to take more and more of his member as the bed beneath them lightly rocked from the force, a creak being heard along with every muffled wet slap of skin.

But as she got more into it, the blonde noticed there was something missing, she wasn't pleasing Romeo as well at the moment. But as she was about to call to him to offer him a blowjob while she rode Natsu, she felt something warm and wet slide between her firm buttcheeks. It wasn't hard for Lucy to realize that Romeo was now hotdogging her, thrusting into her buttcheeks while Natsu thrusted from below, causing ripples in her skin with every pounding.

But she while she thought he'd just get himself off with that, she found herself mistaken when he suddenly grabbed both her butt-cheeks, and Natsu grip her hips with a strong hold that caused her to stop while Romeo spread her cheeks apart.

"Huh?" She breathed, confused as to what was happening, tilting her head over her shoulder to look behind her as she saw Romeo grab his member, looking through he was lining it up with something. And when he pushed his hips forward, her eyes widen as she felt her rear entrance being probed, and she gave a shriek as she felt something popped in.

Romeo grunted as she felt Lucy's anus tighten immediately with only his tip in, a worried part of him thinking it might be torn off, especially as she heard a shriek, her body keeping still as neither she nor Natsu moved. The blonde brought a shaky fist up to her mouth as she bit into it, her head looking at the young man behind her with shaky eyes. Romeo could see the fear she held in them, but, a look of anticipation also seemed to shine through, He nodded at her as he grabbed her skin as softly as he could, rubbing it slowly to calm her down, noticing the way her anus seemed to unclenched, if just a little.

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them back up at him, and giving him a slight nod to continue. Romeo nodded back as he grabbed her hips as well, pushing himself more and more, with every inch gained there would be a pause, the sound of Lucy's heavy breathing filling the room as her rear passage became tighter and tighter. But luckily for Romeo, the amount of lubrication he had received, help to make it much more bearable, that and he'd had some practice with Mira,.

And so, when he finally made it halfway in, he stopped, Lucy giving a long, low gasp at the filling of not only her anus being penetrated but her pussy as well, the rod inside both pulsing inside of her. She felt a bit scared, not knowing if she would be able to handle them both like this, but than, she felt both her hands being grasped, her shocked eyes widening as she saw two different hands grabbed each one, Romeo holding her right, and Natsu gripping her left, each one giving her a grin while giving her hand a squeeze. And so, she gave a thin smile.

Romeo was the first to start in this new position, his thrust being slow and soft, allowing the blonde time to adjust to her anal rods being used like this, as her breathing quicken, every time he thrust back inside his speed and power would gently rise, his rod going deeper and deeper, causing her walls around Natsu to spasm with each thrust.

But eventually, she felt Natsu also starting to move, every time Romeo was pulling out, he'd move his hips around to stir her insides, and when he pulled out, Romeo would fill her up. And before she knew it, they all began to fuck each other at a fast pace.

Natsu and Romeo were gripping her ass and hips respectively, thrusting inside of her while grunting in pleasure, the sound of skin smacking as they clashed together being heard while the bed rocked. They also felt a new type of pleasure, every time one of them would thrust out and the other in, there would be moment where both of them were just on the opposite side of each other, the inside walls between them pressing together in a way that made Lucy's walls grip even tighter around them in one of the best ways they've ever experienced.

But by far, the one who was having the most sensation from the act, was Lucy herself, her mouth agape as she panted like she never had before, moaning, whines, and screams coming out of her mouth. Her body barely being held upright by the two of them as she tightly gripped both their hands while her knees made her bounce up and down, somehow matching each of their thrusts that made her body spasm uncontrollably, she was straddling between the line of pleasure and ecstasy closely she was afraid she'd pass out. But she and her partners didn't slow down.

The sensation was too much for the three of them, as Natsu and Romeo had forgone their alternating thrust, instead thrusting together, filling up her pussy and anus with their cocks at the same time that had her walls tighten and spasm around them, the blonde roaring and screaming in ecstasy from the action, tears coming out of their eyes from their combined thrust. And so, just as they buried themselves one last time inside of her, they released one of the best orgasms anyone of them ever had. Romeo filling up her anus and Natsu her pussy, while Lucy's juices sprayed past her folds and onto the bed.

The three stayed in the position for a moment, their bodies tense as their muscles locked down. Their loud deep panting filling the room. Lucy being the first to move as she let her body fall to the side, Bringing Romeo down beside her as his dick popped out her anus, Natsu's rod as well sliding out of her pussy as the blonde just shivered at the feeling of their spunk sliding out of both her bottom holes.

She closed her eyes and let herself rest. Taking advantage of their tired state to allow her body to recover. Honestly, she would have been more than satisfied if their little threesome ended her. But, the feeling of two, hard rods poking her on either side, made her realizes, just how long this night was gonna last.

* * *

The bed creaked once under the trio, the sound of moans, grunts, and skin slapping being heard. Lucy laying on her back, her head barely able to look forward as the pillow under her supported her, her mouth agape as she gave a series of tired pants and moans. Romeo meanwhile sat atop of her stomach, thrusting into the tight, lubricated valley of her breast in search of pleasure as he held her hands to their sides, making her press it tighter against his rod while she felt its skin ripple from the power of his thrusts, every couple of thrust bringing her head up to lick his tip. Meanwhile, between her spread legs kneeled Natsu, his length moving in and of her juice filled pussy, mixing and slushing the fluids inside of her as he stretched her out.

They had in this position for only a couple of minutes, yet they were already nearing their climaxing. Lucy being the first to go as her mouth went wide in ecstasy, Natsu following next with a grunt as he tightly gripped Lucy's thighs, Romeo finishing last as he buried himself in her cleavage, the tip of his member poking out as it shot its load at the blonde's face, most going into her open mouth while some landed on her face.

* * *

"Ah, Ahh, Ahhh!" Lucy whined as she bounced up and down, knees bent with her leg on the bed, body kept upright by the person right behind her as their hands gripped her breasts and kneaded them. Romeo didn't slow down as he pressed his chest and head into Lucy's back, his hips under Lucy's as he thrust in and out of her pussy, never before had he felt this much cum in a pussy before, and while he didn't love the feeling of it, it wasm't bad.

Natsu meanwhile, just let a relaxed, pleasure sigh escape his lips while Lucy's hands gripped his member, skillfully and excitedly stroking it up and down, before bringing her head to it and bobbing it up and down. The Dragon-Slayer gripping her head as he thrust his hips in tandem to her bobs, making her take more of his member.

And just like before, they all came.

* * *

 _"Ahhhh!"_ Lucy screamed, but at this point, it was more of a harsh whisper, her voice already having given out. Her body was lifted off the bed by both Natsu and Romeo as they plowed her on either side. The three keeping themselves upright as Romeo pounded her pussy, keeping her up by gripping her ass, Natsu meanwhile, drove his cock in and out of her anus, his hands gripping the underpast of her thigh as they were face to the side. The blonde only had the strength to squirm against their bodies as they pressed into her, her head lolling and rolling widely from their thrusts. The feeling of both their toned bodies against her skin would've been a treat to her if she could focus on it.

Despite how much her mind had been numbed but the constant pleasure she'd endured for the night, her eyes were still watering to the point they were starting to sting. But that sting was nothing to what she was feeling from Natsu's massive member ripping part her anal passage. The only reason she wasn't screaming at him to take it out was due to her barely being able to endure it, for thanks to Romeo using it earlier and lubing it up with his spunk, and with the breast he was sucking on like a newborn baby to help calm her down, she was feeling just as much pleasure as pain from the experience.

And due to that, she might not have been all that opposed to having more anal sex with Natsu, that was if they properly prepared. Gritting her teeth and clenching her eyes as they all came again.

* * *

Lucy's body was sore, her muscles ached, her body was on the verge of shutting down as she was already starting to feel the effects of her night-longed threesome, but that didn't stop her from using her hands to stroke her two lover's members as best she could, having just sucked them off and the groans they were giving told her how close they were.

And, as she felt them pulsing, she closed her eyes and let them release, their shots covering her bare, kneeling body, marking every part of her with their essence, from her face and chest to her hair, stomach, and thigh were claimed by their semem as they stuck to her body.

She let her arms fall to her side, hearing her two lovers pant in exhaustion, apparently being just as tired as she was. The female mage let her head drop. When she had Romeo come to her house for the night, this was not how she planned on it ending, but, never before had she felt closer to these two. And with a small smirk, she giggled.

Natsu and Romeo blinked, the two looking at each other in confusion from Lucy's giggle, before giving a surprised gasp as Lucy suddenly got in between the two of them, arms wrapping around both their necks as she had them fall on the bed with her. The blonde landing on her back while she had the two boys at each of her sides.

She let a soft, happy sigh escape her lips, eyes closed as she felt the warmth of her two lovers holding them close, their chest pressed against her sides. And, with everything that had happened to the night, she let her body rest, sleep finally taking over her as she never felt as safe as she did before with these two with her.

Natsu and Romeo blinked at each other, only one of their eyes being seen from their obscured face by Lucy's body being in between them. But, even so, Romeo saw Natsu give him a grin, showing him his raised up fist, and bringing it across Lucy's body to him. Romeo smirked back, nodding in understandment as he brought his fist up as well. Giving each other a fist bump.

And then, they let themselves sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Had this idea from an old review that gave me the scenario. Been in my mind for month and I decided now would be a good time to try it out. I been planning on doing something that involved having more guys than girls for a sex scene in some of my other stories and wanted to test it out. And thought, hey, why not give Natsu some spotlight? Might be intresting to see the dynamic between him and Romeo with Lucy caught in the middle. Hoped it was enjoyable.**

 **But also, I'm gonna be completely honest with you guys, while I've said I might do chapters for this story every now and then. I don't think I'll be able to do that. I kinda wanna focus more on my other stories, other ideas I got. And this story, I, feel satify with, and, I feel fine, leaving it how it is. So, while I won't say I'll never do another chapter again, (who know I may get some inspiration), don't hold your hopes up.**

 **But, thanks, thanks for all those of you who've been keeping with it over the months, this was my first story, and, without it, I don't think I would've been doing my other ones. So thanks, and, hope you enjoyed my smut**


End file.
